All Blue
by BluePinstripe
Summary: Another Sequel for Member Number 9. What happened? Something happned to Takono and Trisha is gonna be eaten! What happened? READ! SanjixOc.
1. A Reunion and A Departure!

Another day in Alabasta.

Well, not exactly.

In the Alabasta Docks, the Mugiwara ship, Thousand Sunny stands by there…

With its crew on the ship, talking seriously… after the departure of Zoro of the Three Swords to have a rematch with Mihawk two weeks ago, something shook the blond cook Sanji's mind… Sanji was saying about leaving the Mugiwara, and look for his all time dream… the All Blue.

"NAANII?!" Luffy protested. "YOU ARE LEAVING?!?"

"tsk. If bucket head Marimo is gonna chase his dreams, I'd might as well chase mine…" Sanji said, relaxed.

"but looking for All Blue isn't that easy!" Robin said.

"well, I can hope can i?" Sanji smirked.

"WHOS GONNA COOK MEAT FOR ME?!?" Luffy protested even more.

"I can cook!! I can cook anything SUPAH!!" Franky said, While striking a pose.

"…or better yet, use our EMERGENCY food supply…" Sanji remarked, still relaxed.

Chopper hid behind a barrel "uh-oh…"

"well, Sanji-kun, its up to you, but if you really ARE looking for All Blue, you'll need a navigator to help you out!" Nami said.

"hmm… you're right, Nami-chwan… CAN YOU COME WITH ME?!?" Sanji said happily, with heart eyes.

"sorry, I have a dream to chase too!" Nami said, smiling.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT DREAMS!! I WANT YOU TO COOK MEAT!! THAT'S AN ORDER!!" Luffy shouted.

"Sencho-san, not letting Cook-san look for All Blue is like not letting you eat meat!" Robin said.

"eh?" Luffy questioned.

"just let him go. He'll be back. Im sure of it." Nami said.

"NO!! IM NOT!! IM NOT LETTING HIM GO!! NEVER!! HE STAYS!!" Luffy shouted angrily.

"Baka! All you think of is meat! Give me another reason why am I here with the Mugiwara!! Besides me being the cook here!!" Sanji said.

"um…" Luffy started thinking.

Meanwhile, not too far away. On the busy streets of Alabasta, A pink haired girl with a ponytail, walked up to the ship. And saw the crew who were seriously talking.

"WELL, YOU ARE HERE BECAUSE YOU CAN KICK!!" Luffy said.

"bagherro!! I know I can kick! BUT THAT'S NOT ANOTHER REASON WHY AM I HERE!!" Sanji said angrily.

The two started arguing. Until they heard…

"Ohiyo!!"

"Eh?" the crew looked back.

"you forgot me?" the pink haired girl asked brightly.

"um. Who are you?" Luffy asked her.

"I can't believe this! I left this crew 2 years ago and you FORGOT ME?!" she answered back, crossing her arms.

"I cant seem to remember…" Luffy scratched his hat.

"well, she DOES look familiar!" Franky said, also trying to guess.

"wait! Is that you, Kaya-Chan?! You changed your hair color!!" Usopp said, butting in.

"BAKA!! IM NOT KAYA-CHAN!!" the pink haired girl is furious now.

Robin was silent and Nami said "I definitely remember her!!"

"WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" Sanji shouted at the others. "IT'S TAKONO-CHAN!!" the shouted.

"that's her? I thought she had BLACK hair!" Luffy said, still confused.

Sanji hit Luffy's head "TRY TO REMEMBER!! SHE'S THE ONE WHO WAS CAPTIVATED BY THAT JACKAL GUY!!!"

"…captivated… whats that?" Luffy said, even more confused.

Sanji gave out a deep sigh.

"AHH!! I REMEMBER!! SHE'S THE ONE CAPTIVATED BY THAT JACKAL GUY!!" Luffy remembered, pointing his finger hard at the pink haired girl.

"hee hee!" Takono giggled "you guys still remember!"

"TAKONO-CHWAN!!" Sanji ran to give her a hug.

"um… I liked it better when you were just standing there!" she stopped sanji by putting her hand on his face, while smiling.

"so! What were you people talking about? You were so serious when I came up here!" Takono asked.

"well, Sanji is going to look for All Blue." Usopp said.

"NO HE ISNT!! HE'S NOT!!" Luffy shouted, and punched Usopp on the face. "HE'S NOT LOOKING FOR ALL BLUE!!"

"tsk, tsk! Luffy, you're like Usopp now! Don't lie! Or your nose will stretch!!" Takono said.

Luffy couldn't argue back. He knows that Sanji really wants to find All Blue and he cant stop that. "OKAY!! FINE!! HE IS LOOKING FOR ALL BLUE!!"

"don't you think that's dangerous, Sanji-kun?" Takono asked.

"well, maybe or maybe not. But I still have to go. It is time for me to look for it…" Sanji said.

"well… can I come along?" Takono asked politely.

"EHHHH?!" the crew excluding Sanji got surprised.

While for Sanji, a wide grin crossed his face.

"R-REALLY?!" Sanji asked, heart eyes.

"yeah, sure! I have nothing to do here…" Takono said, looking around.

"WAHH!! MELLORINE!! MELLORINE!!" Sanji started jumping around.

"well, I have a question for you, Takono-Nee-Chan" Nami came in. "do you know anything about navigation?"

"well, yeah! I've been studying navigational arts last 2 years ago!" Takono said brightly.

"that's good. Because if Sanji-kun gets lost, Luffy is gonna smash the ship in two." Nami said.

"OKAY!! Its been decided!! Im letting Sanji go!! BUT BE SURE YOU'LL BE BACK!" Luffy said angrily.

"if he's with me, that'll be no problem!" Takono said.

"Okay, then, we'll leave tomorrow. I'm going to make a last dinner for all" Sanji said. heading to the kitchen.

"YOSHA!! FOOD!!" Luffy said.

That Night…

The crew was all asleep. Zoro is finding his way to find Mihawk, Takono couldn't sleep and Sanji was on the deck, smoking… Zoro left the Mugiwara 2 weeks ago on to his quest to defeat the legendary Mihawk. Because of that, it inspired Sanji to look for All Blue as well… but now… Sanji was wondering…

_All Blue… I wonder how is it like… _Sanji thought deeply. Inhaling the cigar. _Probably a large bright blue sea with lots of rare fishes jumping around… _he exhaled the smoke. _Or maybe… MERMAIDS!! _He smiled at the thought. _Well, im finally going to see how All Blue is like… and I'll prove to all the Chefs of the Sea that All Blue really exists!! _Sanji stood, looking up, stretching.

The door behind him opened.

"Sanji-kun? You're still awake?" Takono came out.

"Takono-Chwan? Hehe. Let me guess, cant sleep!"

"you guess good! You? Are you sleepless?"

"well, I'm thinking about tomorrow… im finally going to find All Blue, but to me it feels like its just another ordinary day for me." Sanji sat down, looking at the sea.

"me too! I cant believe I'm actually going with you to find your dream! It sounds so… exciting!!" Takono smiled at Sanji.

"………"

"………"

Takono leaned on Sanji. both of them are thinking too much about tomorrow… thinking what'll they find when they found All Blue… what'll they encounter… who will they meet… and what'll they get… and they were thinking too much they fell asleep…

That Morning…

Franky was the first to wake up. Seeing Sanji and Takono sitting together on the deck, Sound asleep, so he silently took his guitar and started to sing a romantic song…

The song woke the hungry Luffy up. He soon got up and ran up to the deck and saw Sanji and Takono while Franky is singing a Spanish romantic song. And Luffy shouted "OI!! WAKE UP SANJI!! I WANT MEAT FOR BREAKFAST!!"

Well, the shout woke up the whole ship, made Franky drop his guitar, woke Takono up, and made Sanji so startled he fell overboard.

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!?" Takono yelled at Luffy. "I WAS HAVING A NICE DREAM!!"

"Wari Wari!! I'm just hungry!!" Luffy smiled so hard.

"well, if you ARE that hungry, HELP SANJI-KUN!! HE FELL OVERBOARD!!"

"YAAHH!!! SANJI!! WE'LL GET YOU!! HOLD ON!!" Luffy yelled.

"good job for making me fall overboard, BAKA!!" Sanji said angrily, swimming on the water. "HELP ME OUT!! ITS COLD!!"

Later…

"so, when are you leaving, Sanji?" Luffy asked happily as he ate his 47th piece of meat.

"maybe soon. I dunno. Depends if Takono-Chwan is really ready to go" Sanji said. still trembling from the water.

"I AM ready to go! Lets go now!!" Takono said brightly.

"but Takono-Chwan, finding All Blue isn't a joke! I mean. Its not like a walk on the park you know." Sanji warned.

"im sure I'll be safe under your care, Sanji-kun!!" she smiled.

"Mellorine!! Okay!! She's ready!!"

"good luck to you two then…" Nami said.

"im sure your adventure will be SUPAH!!! I wish I can come too…" Franky said, doing a pose.

"im sure cook-san and Takono-Nee-Chan will be okay…" Robin said, reassuringly.

"tell me your stories after you return! Then I'll tell it to the small kids!!" Usopp said happily.

"take care okay! There will be no doctors out there!! AND STOP SMOKING SANJI!!" Chopper said. "DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!"

"pssh! I'll make sure when I come back I'll make you deep fried and crispy…" Sanji gave an evil glare to the little reindeer.

"…plus drowned in nice hot barbeque sauce!!" Takono continued.

"that maybe a good Idea…" Sanji looked up thoughtfully.

"WAHH! HELP!!" Chopper ran off to the other side of the ship.

"so, you're leaving now?" Nami asked.

"well, yeah." Sanji replied.

"what ship are ya gonna use?" Franky asked.

"we could use the Mini Merry…" Takono replied for Sanji.

"well, sure… we don't really need a BIG ship after all…" Sanji said.

"Mini Merry it is!! SUPAH!! I'll get it hip-hop an' ready!!" Franky walked to the bottom of the ship.

"Oi! Take care you two… I cant find anymore good cooks than you, Sanji" this time, Luffy was serious.

"heh, whats so dangerous about a legendary sea which is not true??" Sanji chuckled.

"well, im sure im safe under Sanji's care!!" Takono held Sanji's sleeve.

"im still having second thoughts letting you go…" Luffy placed his hand under his chin.

"I have no problems when Sanji-kun leaves!!" Nami said.

"NAMI-CHWANN?? YOU DON'T LIKE ME HERE?!" Sanji asked, in a sad tone with heartbroken eyes.

"well, take care cook-san… it'll be really a dangerous trip…" Robin came in.

"and remember to tell me your stories!! I'll make it popular MY way!!" Usopp said, thumbs up.

"p-please don't cook me when you come back!!" Chopper begged.

"don't worry, Chopper dear, im sure he's kidding!" Takono replied in a sweet tone.

"NO!! SHADDUP!! IM SURE HE WILL!! AND IM NOT CHOPPER 'DEAR' IM CHOPPER!!!" Chopper said angrily while dancing.

"HOOKAY!! Mini Merry is ready to go!! Haha!! SUPAH!!" Franky posed.

Sanji and Takono went aboard the Mini Merry. Putting their packed supplies, clothes and other odds and ends. While Luffy helped them board their stuff. Now the things Sanji and Takono thought of yesterday were crawling all over their heads… Now that Sanji and Takono were aboard, Sanji stood at the backside of the Mini Merry, Having a final talk with the Mugiwara before they depart.

"well, guess this is farewell, eh?" Sanji said.

"NOT farewell. We know you are coming back!!" Luffy said angrily. "if you don't come back…" he cracked his fist.

"don't worry! I'm sure we will!" Sanji said, smiling.

"well, okay! Lets go already!!" Takono said behind Sanji.

The Mini Merry sailed off. Sanji was waving at the crew goodbye, Takono was maneuvering the ship and the Mini Merry headed westward. All Blue was supposed to be found somewhere in the middle of the Grand Line… who knows what awaits the Blonde cook and the Pink-Haired girl… more Pirates? Giant fishies? Sharks? Or more worse, The Marines??! A few moments later, the Mini Merry was out of sight…

"NOOO!! WHY'D I LET HIM GO?!?! WHO'LL COOK FOR MEEE?!?!" Luffy groaned so loudly.

"well? time for eating! I'll cook my special 'SUPA FRESH CABBAGE SOUP!!'" Franky said, doing another pose while holding a pan.

Everyone sighed…

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Well? how is it? Well, if it sucks, tell me! Well this is just Chapter One! AWAIT FOR CHAPTER TWO!!! WHAHAHA!!! YOSHA!! GTG!! And Adieu to all!! Arigatou!! 

Oh yeah, R&R, okii?


	2. Day 1: Truth or Dare

The seas were calm… the journey for All Blue begins…

Well… sort of…

"AAHH!! Finally a peace of mind! No annoying mouths!! Hahaha!!" Sanji leaned back on the chair of the Mini Merry. while Takono took a rest from 5 hours of maneuvering the ship.

"sigh! Im starved… do we have any food prepared?" Takono asked, rubbing her stomach.

"well, we still got a lot of Chili Con Carne…" Sanji pointed at the table left of him.

"again? My tongue's burning from that!" she complained.

"well, if you don't like Chili Con Carne, then I'll fish!" Sanji exclaimed, taking the fishing pole beside him.

"okaaay… then what'll I eat while you're fishing?" Takono asked.

"I still got meat salad in the plastic cover, eat that for appetizer, While I fish a red trout or a milk fish." Sanji said, heading to the backside of the Mini Merry.

"ehh? Meat salad?" Takono took the plastic cover and took a look at it. "eeh... looks delicious…" she gave a disgusting look at the cover.

"HAHAHA!! It may look degrading, but I swear, take a bite!!" Sanji smiled while he threw a line on the water.

"okay…" took a bite, and liked it. "MMMM!! ITS DELICIOUS!! Sanji-kun its…" she felt the ship shook. Hard.

"SANJI-KUN!! WHAT…" She froze in horror to see… the large sword fish trying to struggle free from Sanji's foot on its head.

"ehh… um… got a knife?" Sanji smiled while his foot is stuck on the swordfish's head.

"Sanji-kun! Soo cool!" she smiled.

LATER…

After they ate supper, the whole Mini Merry was shrouded in silence. No one talked, done something and not even a twitch of a body. That all ended when Sanji said:

"its boring" Sanji said, sighing loudly.

"lets do something!" Takono said happily.

"hm? Like what?" Sanji wondered.

"Truth or Dare!!" Takono said excitedly

"eh? Hows that?" Sanji wondered.

"well, its like this… Truth or Dare is a game where… um… two people play and ask 'Truth' or 'Dare'" Takono explained.

"example, I say TRUTH, you have to curl your hands like this…" she showed Sanji. "and if you ask 'did you tell Nami that you stole her maps?' if I say no, you're gonna squeeze my fingers like this. Just to check if I'm not lying! If I say OUCH from the squeeze, then, I lied! I lose!" she showed Sanji.

"um… truth hurts right?" Sanji asked, a little worried, but relaxed.

"well, if you can bear the pain, that is…" Takono said, laughing. "but DARE is easier, you don't have to curl hands. Just tell the person to do a dare! Example, I say DARE, then you should follow the dare I have to say to you like 'jump overboard the Mini Merry' then you should do it!!" Takono said happily.

"um… what happens if my hand hurts from TRUTH and I couldn't do the DARE?"

"well, I get to rest and you get to maneuver Mini Merry to All Blue!!"

"EEHH?! But what if YOU lose?"

"well… I'll be the one to cook our food, and you get to maneuver Mini Merry to All Blue!!"

"Takono-chwan… don't cheat me…" Sanji said, in a sad tone.

"okay! Okay! I'll cook you fish!"

"okay, thats better. Well, lets start! Who'll start?"

"um. Ladies first!!"

"well, alright." Sanji said, confidently.

"okay, Truth or Dare?" Takono asked.

"Dare"

"okay, I dare you to… lets see… say MONKEYS N' BANANAS continuously while jumping. And I'll tell you to stop."

"uh… okay…" Sanji started jumping around while saying… "MONKEYS N' BANANAS MONKEYS N' BANANAS MONKEYS N' BANANAS MONKEYS N' BANANAS MONKEYS N' BANANAS MONKEYS N' BANANAS MONKEYS N' BANANAS MONKEYS N' BANANAS MONKEYS N' BANANAS MONKEYS N' BANANAS MONKEYS N' BANANAS MONKEYS N' BANANAS MONKEYS N' BANANAS MONKEYS N' BANANAS MONKEYS N' BANANAS MONKEYS N' BANANAS MONKEYS N' BANANAS MONKEYS N' BANANAS MONKEYS N' BANANAS MONKEYS N' BANANAS MONKEYS N' BANANAS MONKEYS N' BANANAS MONKEYS N' BANANAS MONKEYS N' BANANAS MONKEYS N' BANANAS MONKEYS N' BANANAS!!"

Laguhing so hard, Takono finally said "okay! Okay!! HAHA!! S-STOP!! Its making you look… hahha!!! Funny!!"

Sanji stopped, sitting down to his former place, also laughing at what he did.

"my turn right?" Sanji asked, tired from jumping, but he smiled because its funny too anyway…

"go-go ahead! Hehe!!" Takono said, still giggling.

"okay, Truth or Dare?" Sanji asked.

"Dare."

"okay, I dare you to smear your lips with ketchup and kiss me." Sanji said.

"WHAT?!" Takono asked, surprised.

"well, if you can't do the dare, you'll have to cook ALL the way to All Blue." Sanji said, smiling.

"but…"

"you didn't say anything about 'BAD DARES ARE NOT ALLOWED' did you?" Sanji said. "besides, your lips are with ketchup!"

"but…" Takono stammered. She couldn't disagree, if she did, she and Sanji might die from her bad cooking!! "okay… I'll… I'll do it…"

Sanji couldn't help smiling.

"I'll get you for this, Sanji-kun…" she said meanly. Taking the ketchup bottle and smeared her lips with ketchup. "there!"

"well, give me a kiss! Or it'll fall off!!" Sanji said.

She came close to Sanji and gave him a quick kiss.

"there! See, that wasn't so hard, wasn't it?" Sanji smiled so brightly.

She glared at Sanji butTakono was surprised the he didn't even say 'MELLORINE!!' but she didn't mind.

"well, Truth or Dare?" Takono said, giving Sanji an evil glare. She was thinking that he'll pick Dare and she'll give him a worse dare…

But instead he said…

"Truth"

Takono gulped. She didn't know what to say!! She'll lose for sure!!

But of course, there are many other ways to skin a cat…

"okay" Takono said, as Sanji curled his hands. "who do you like more, Me or Nami-Nee Chan?" Takono asked.

Now Sanji stammered. But he had an idea…

"I like both of you!!"

"really?" Takono said, squeezing his hand.

"yep" Sanji said, relaxed.

"REAlly??" Takono said, squeezing harder.

"uh-huh." Sanji said happily, smiling.

"REALLY?!!" Takono squeezed her hardest, but it doesn't seem to affect him at all!!

"yes! I do!!" Sanji said, smiling harder.

"ugh! I give up!! you ARE telling the truth!!" Takono gave in. "darn it"

"hehehe! You cant mess with my hands! Its cook genuine!!" Sanji said, happy from winning.

"well, you win! Good job! Now I cook and you maneuver Mini Merry!!" Takono said happily.

"ahem! I heard about me FISHING?" Sanji said, confidently.

"aww darn it. I was thinking you forgot about that!!" Takono said.

"BUT!! I'll still cook. I know you're bad at cooking" Sanji said. "you should rest! Don't force yourself because you just lost!"

"but that was our deal" Takono said, wondering why Sanji was being nice after he won.

"you didn't say it's a deal!" Sanji smiled. "girls should be treated with most respect! I don't want to see you working! You rest!" Sanji said. "or you want another Truth or Dare game?" Sanji asked.

"well, okay! Thank you Sanji-kun!" Takono replied. Now she knew why, Its his Chivalrous attitude.

"okay! Its exactly 9PM… well, I'm gonna sleep. Or you would like a late night snack?" Sanji stretched.

"well, no, but you sleep! I'll stay out a little longer." Takono said, as Sanji want to sleep on the mat on the floor.

Takono sat at the backside of the Mini Merry, looking up at the sky…

Sanji fell fast asleep.

This was just Day 1 of the journey to find All Blue… and they're already bored!! But more surprises to are come to them!! But now, we'll see how our Mugiwara friends are doing in Alabasta…

"Another cabbage soup f-for dinner?" Luffy turned green, looking at the greenish yellow soup in front to him.

"I kinda like it, though" Nami said, taking a spoonful into her mouth.

"FRANKYYYY I WANT MEAT!!!" Luffy hit the table with his fist.

"you're lucky, Luffy!! I just cooked nice Chicken liver paste!!" Franky said, who was holding a pot full of grayish brown cream.

"AAGH…" Luffy's face fell down the soup.

"Oh!! I LOVE LIVER PASTE!!" Chopper rushed to Franky to grab some chicken liver paste.

"ugh, I'd rather eat grass!!" Usopp said after he tasted the paste.

"WHY? WHY?! DID I LET SANJI GO?!!" Luffy said regrettably.

* * *

Well, we witnessed enough! Please wait for the next chapter!! Bye!! Hope you liked it!! Ja Ne!! 


	3. Day 3: The Marines and Takono Tactics!

2 days have past… no land yet…

Upon the entry of the Grand Line, dawn strikes the sea…

With threatening clouds…

Takono woke up from her deep slumber… yawned, stretched, and saw Sanji still sleeping on the mat on the floor. Well, she was still annoyed from the game they played two days ago… she couldn't get over it!

"_tsk. Its soo boring here. Maybe I should've come…" _Takono said to herself silently. _"but! Its still fun when I'm with Sanji! even though he's a bit annoying…"_

Well, she looked outside, and saw the threatening clouds above. It was obvious since the small ship was entering the borders of the Grand Line. She identified it.

"_well, I see deep clouds, but I see no rain… and winds are shifting… towards… north west… tsk… this is bad… the direction we should be going is to the east!! Darn…"_

Now that's a problem… wind shift may directly mislead the small ship!! And bring them towards North Blue!!

"HEY!! SANJI!! WAKE UP!! WE NEED SO SHIFT COURSE!!" Takono pushed Sanji to wake up.

"Zzzz… ergh… eh? Takono-Chwan??" Sanji woke up, still groggy…

"WE HAVE TO SHIFT OUR SHIP!!" Takono said loudly, enough to keep him awake.

"WHY?! WHAT'S WRONG?!" Sanji became surprised, eyes wide.

"I identified the clouds, sure there are clouds, but there's no rain, and the bad news is, THE WIND IS BLOWING US OFF COURSE!!" Takono explained loudly.

"well, lets fix the sail!!" Sanji ran to the backside and ran up the bridge and tried fixing the sail.

More problems, the winds became stronger…and stronger… strong enough to blow the pole holding the sail away.

"AAHH!!" Sanji was blown from the top of the bridge, almost being blown overboard.

"SANJI-KUN!!" Takono came out, grabbing Sanji's hand, pulling him in…

But then, from bad to worse, a huge wave bashed the whole Mini Merry underwater… Sanji and Takono were caught in the wave and soon they were underwater. Sanji came to surface. But couldn't find Takono anywhere!!

"TAKONO-CHWAN!!" Sanji shouted against the wind.

No answer.

"TAKONO-CHWANNNN!!!" Sanji shouted once more, but another wave swallowed him in…

Now it was a deep black out… the stormy seas rage on, as a huge figure in silhouette comes closer to the sunken Mini Merry…

Meanwhile, on a Marine ship…

"Admiral sir, we caught 2 trespassers trying to enter the shores of Grand Line." The Marine lieutenant said.

"is that the reason why you had to turn our course to Alabasta?" the Admiral said, angrily. "we already had reports that the Mugiwara were docked at Alabasta and YOU HAD TO TURN OUR COURSE JUST FOR TWO TRESPASSERS?!" the Admiral shouted at the Lieutenant.

"sir, you'd better take a look of one of them, sir, it maybe a sight for your sore eyes." The Lieutenant said, confidently.

"well, if one of the Trespassers are not as good as your mouth, I'll have you stringed on the sail of this ship!!" The Admiral said, getting up from his desk and walked to the deck of the ship. "lead the way, Lieutenant."

"yes, sir."

Meanwhile…

Sanji became conscious and opened his eyes.

"ehh… my head…" Sanji tried to move his hands, but he felt it was bound by tight ropes! "huh?"

"good, you're awake, Sanji-kun!" Takono said beside him, quietly.

"Takono-Chwan?! YOU'RE ALIVE!!" Sanji said happily, with tears of joy.

"shh! Not too loud! We're in a Marine ship!!" Takono said, in a sharp whispering voice.

"Marine ship?" Sanji looked around. "how do you know?"

"when I was brought here, I opened my eyes just in time to see that I was carried by Marines!" Takono explained, trying to keep her voice low.

"damn… we're definitely in deep crap now…" Sanji said quietly.

Suddenly, they heard from outside their prison cell…

"_release the prisoners! The Admiral wants to see them!!" _they heard.

"_yes sir!"_

Then they saw a Marine opening their cell door. Then the Marine saluted at the Lieutenant as he came in the prison cell.

"well, you two are very lucky survivors of the Grand Line. But your luck has changed." The Lieutenant made a signal on his hand to bring Sanji and Takono up to the deck. "the Admiral wants to see you both." The Marines carried Sanji and Takono up to the deck.

"_Ao Kiji? I thought he bugged off?!" _Sanji thought silently.

Up the deck, many Marines were cleaning their ship, probably cleaning time or something. But one person, who has the coat of an Admiral, showing the word "JUSTICE" on his back, turned around to see the prisoners. Half of his face were covered by a huge bandage and wears a huge pair of black sunglasses, seems that his right eye was badly injured, and he has black hair and wearing an Admirals hat.

Takono trembled.

Sanji stayed silent. _"nope, DEFINITELY not Ao Kiji…"_

"Are these two the trespassers?" The Admiral asked his Lieutenant beside him.

"Yes, sir." The Lieutenant replied. "state your names, fools"

"T-Takono"

"Sanji…"

"eh? Sanji?" the Admiral raised his eyebrow on his left eye, then he gave a devious smile. "hehehe. This is my lucky day…"

"sir, he is a wanted person." The Captain said beside him.

"you are part of the Mugiwara, yes?" the Admiral asked, to confirm.

Sanji kept quiet.

"SPEAK UP, IDIOT!!" the Lieutenant yelled at Sanji.

"you cant lie, Sanji" he took a wanted poster from his coat and showed it to his face. "see? Pictures don't lie!!" he smiled deviously again. "how about this girl, is she a wanted person as well?" he asked both his Captain and Lieutenant.

"I don't think so, sir." The Captain replied.

"but, I know who she is, Admiral." The Lieutenant replied.

"huh?" Takono gasped out surprisingly.

"who is she?"

"well, two years ago, I had contacts with a pirate group. And spoke with their leader. I was on a spy mission at that time, trying to find out why Marine supplies we're missing in delivery ships. So while I was talking to the pirate leader, I saw she came in our discussion holding a lot of loot stolen from other pirates, and maybe us as well!" the Lieutenant said, smiling, he looked at Takono. "was it hard working with Jackal, Takono?"

"!!!" she gasped.

"ahh, now we have TWO wanted persons!!" The Admiral laughed loud. "THIS IS REALLY MY LUCKY DAY!!" The Admiral shouted. "Black Leg Sanji and Pink Phantom Takono, HAHAHA!! YOU'RE NOW MINE!!"

Now this is where a fight started. Sanji gave a leap kick aiming at the admiral's face. But the Admiral somehow knew, and grabbed Sanji's leg. "FOOL! Do you think KICKING ME will help you free?!" The Admiral said, very angrily and threw Sanji on the floor of the deck.

"SANJI-KUN!!" Takono shouted. "HE MAY LET US GO!!"

"I don't… trust them…" Sanji got up, hands still bound, got up from the ground. The other Marines came to surround him.

"Hold, you Marines!!" the Admiral commanded. "Back to your posts!!"

"yes, sir!" the Marines went back to their posts.

"If you want a fight, Black Leg Sanji, I'll give it you!!" the Admiral took off his coat.

"Sir! I think its best to suggest to keep them in cages!!" The Lieutenant said, alerted.

"LOOK AT THIS WANTED POSTER, LIEUTENANT, DEAD OR ALIVE, SEE?! I WANT BLACK LEG SANJI DEAD FOR ATTEMPTING TO KICK ME ON THE FACE!!" the Admiral yelled in front of the Lieutenants face.

"tsk." Sanji ran to the Admiral again.

"STAND BACK, SANJI!!" the Admiral warned.

Sanji didn't listen…

"FINE!! I warned you!!" at that moment Sanji saw the Admiral's hands lighting up with electricity.

Startled, Sanji jumped, did a spinning somersault, and landing his right leg to do an impact to the Admiral's head, but the Admiral was quick, he grabbed Sanji's right leg before impact with his left hand sparking with electricity.

"AAGH!!" Sanji yelled, feeling the 500 volts of electricity on his right leg, and fell.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" the Admiral laughed so loud.

Takono was still shocked after her real identity was already revealed to the marines, still sitting down with her hands tied.

Sanji couldn't move his right leg.

But Takono must help, she didn't come with Sanji just for fun, she knew encounters like this can happen, so she snapped out of shock and tried to identify the situation now.

"I am Admiral Cornelius Thor, and NOBODY but NOBODY can defeat me!! AHAHAHA!!" The Admiral shouted. "Poor Sanji couldn't move his leg!! That's because the electricity here on my hand is enough to make your nerves on your leg severed!!" The Admiral explained. "Since your nerves work by sending electric currents to alert your brain, your leg…"

This is Takono's cue of helping.

She said, so annoyingly: "BOOOOORING…"

The whole ship stopped to look at who said that. They all stared at Takono, even Sanji.

She continued: "YOU'RE JUST AS BORING AS MY 3rd GRADE SCIENCE TEACHER!!"

The Admiral stared in shock. Then that made him pissed. He ran towards Takono, about to land his hand on her head, but Sanji's left leg made contact with both of Thor's legs, making him trip and fall on his face, breaking the huge pair of sunglasses he's wearing. "MY GLASSES!!" Thor looked at his broken black glasses on the floor. "YOU BAKA!!" now he ran towards Sanji. then another cue for Takono's helping…

Now, she said: "HEY! YOU MOUTH WITH NO LID ON IT, WILL YOU JUST SHADDAP?! NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR A MONKEY TALKING YA KNOW?!?"

That made the Admiral even more pissed, he ran towards Takono this time, then she said, looking behind him: "LOOK!! A FLYING MONKEY!!" this made the Admiral look back, the Takono took the chance to hit him. Takono kicked his…ahem… This made the Admiral fall to his knees, putting his hand where it hurts, but he forgot that his hands were with electricity!! When he placed his hands on his…ahem… "YAAAAAAAAA!!!!" this gave the Admiral the shock of his life!!

"YOSHA!! I did it!!" Takono jumped up and down, very happy of what she did!!

Sanji laughed on the floor.

"STOP LAUGHING YOU TWO!!'" the Lieutenant took out his sword and ran to attack Takono, but Sanji tried to make the Lieutenant trip as well, but the Lieutenant just jumped over his left leg and still heading towards Takono.

Takono thought quickly, she spat on the floor.

The as the Lieutenant placed his foot on the spit, he slipped and fell, landing on his back, painfully. "AWTCH!!"

Takono again jumped up and down. very very happy of what she did!!

Sanji just stared. He can't believe that she beat 2 high ranking Marines!! He smiled, "Good job, Takono-Chwan!! SOO COOL!! MELLORINE!!" his eyes turned into hearts.

But the Captain had done something more worse, Takono can't handle. The Captain commanded ALL the Marines on Deck and Bridge to kill Takono!! What will she do?!

But she had an idea. It was 15 seconds to 12 noon. And she remembered her watch!! She set the alarm yesterday to 12 noon!! The Marines were closing on her.

Then that's when her idea came out, she said: "DON'T TOUCH ME!! I'M HOLDING A TIME BOMB ON MY HAND!!"

"DON'T BELIEVE HER!! SHE'S TRICKING US!!" the Captain yelled at the Marines who are closing to her.

Suddenly, they heard _"TEET TEET, TEET TEET, TEET TEET, TEET TEET, TEET TEET, TEET TEET!!" _

They all stopped, Listening to that strange noise coming from Takono's wrist.

"YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!" Takono threatened them. "if the sound stops, this thing blows up!!!"

Well, of course this scared all of the Marines, the all jumped overboard to avoid the explosion. The Captain was smart, he didn't jump over. He KNEW it was a trick.

"YOU CANT FOOL ME!!" the Captain said.

"Oh yeah?" Takono came close to the captain, and started counting down. "7…6…5…4…3…2…"

Before he could hear "ONE" he shouted: "YAHH!!!" and jumped off the ship.

Takono smiled a wide grin "BELIEVERS!!! HAHAHA!!! IT WASN'T A TIME BOMB!!!" she said to all the Marines who jumped overboard.

"WAHH!! YOU TRICKED US!! GET HER!!" The Captain shouted to all the Marines who were swimming.

"SIR, WE HAVE A PROBLEM!!" A Marine shouted "SHARKS!!!"

"YAAHHHHH!! SWIM AWAY!!" The Captain shouted as he started swimming as fast as he could!!

Takono's attention went back to Sanji. "Sanji-kun are you okay??" she ran to Sanji, who was on the floor.

"I'm fine, but my right leg can't move…" Sanji sat up. "and we have more problems…" Sanji looked behind her.

"eh? Oh no…" Takono looked back as well.

"YOUUU!! IM GONNA KILL YOU!!" Thor got up, this time he didn't look pleased.

"my back still hurts… damn it!!" the Lieutenant stood up and took his sword. "now I'm not feeling merciful anymore…"

Takono cut Sanji's and her binds.

"Well, that's better" Sanji stood, But limping.

"hehe!! Lets see what else Pink Phantom Takono has in mind now…" Takono said, smiling, crossing her arms.

Now only 2 crew members were left of the Marine ship, Admiral Cornelius Thor and the Lieutenant of the Admiral. Sanji and Takono were ready to fight for freedom…

Meanwhile…

Lets go back to the our Mugiwara friends at the docks of Alabasta…

"for the first time!! Luffy got a stomach ache!!" Chopper said to the others.

"gaah… I feel sooo sick…" Luffy was green as ever.

"Franky, don't cook… we'll hire a cook to cook for us." Nami said.

"aw. That's okay!! I have a friend around here that…"

"NO!! I WANT MEAT!! FRESH MEAT!! FRIED!! WAAHH!!!!" Luffy demanded, still green.

"ahem. Can I be of assistance?" a voice came from behind the crew, the Mugiwara crew looked back.

"EEH?! WHO ARE YOU?!" the whole crew cried in unison.

Who was it? Is he a cook? Will he help Luffy's stomach go all well again? Or he'll cook like Franky?? How about Sanji and Takono? Will they escape the clutches of the last 2 crew members of the Marine ship? Will Sanji and Takono EVER find All Blue?!?!

* * *

Well, I left you people a cliff hanger! Await Chapter 4 people!! YOSHA!! GTG!! TC and JA NE!!! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!! 


	4. Day 3: Fight for Freedom and The Cook

Still the 3rd day when the journey to All Blue had began…

Black Leg Sanji and Pink Phantom Takono stood on the massive deck of the Marine ship…

Under the heat of the blazing sun…

"YOU DARE TO FIGHT US?!" Thor said angrily.

"Well, you said it, not us." Sanji said, still limping.

"I'm going to kill you for giving me a bounty…" Takono said angrily, glaring at the Lieutenant.

"tsk! I'm sure you WILL be dead, because your bounty is heavier than Sanji!!" the Lieutenant said evilly.

"hmph! I don't care! I'M STILL GOING TO KILL YOU FOR PUTTING A BOUNTY ON MY HEAD!!" Takono yelled.

The Lieutenant drew his sword. "lets see you try, Pink Phantom Takono!!"

Now, first we go to Sanji and Thor.

Sanji stood unsteadily. His right leg has not yet recovered yet, his right leg was very numb since all his nerves on his right leg were severed.

"_damn it… what a disadvantage…" _Sanji thought.

There was no hope. Even though he can deliver a kick with his right leg, the Admiral might add his 500 volt shock into a thousand! But he had a very good idea…

"_since all my nerves on my right leg are severed… that means I'll feel no pain!! The shock works like anesthesia!!" _Sanji thoughtfully smiled. _"but I have to give it a warm up before I use my right leg"_

Sanji started kicking around with his right leg.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!?" Thor said, very angrily.

A few seconds later, Sanji stood prepared. "Bring it on…"

"GRR!! YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF!!" Thor said very angrily, rushing towards Sanji.

Sanji ducked and gave him a right leg kick to make him trip, but the Admiral was smart, he jumped, dodging the trip attempt, and extended his electrifying left hand to a nice weak point…Sanji's face.

"UGH!!" Sanji was receiving another 500 volts of electricity… on his face.

"DIE, BLACK LEG SANJI!!" Thor said, smiling deviously while gripping the face of Sanji with his left hand.

But Sanji's left leg gave him a nice kick on his…ahem.

"AGH!! NOT AGAIN!!" Thor let Sanji's face go, Thor fell to his knees.

"D-Damn it!! I can't feel my f-face!!" Sanji said, hands covering his face.

Thor stood up.

"SANJIIII!!! IM GONNA KILL YOU!!!" Thor raised his right hand, charging with bright blue electricity.

But Sanji gave a counter attack. Sanji did one of his famous kicks he did to Hamburger. He did 3 cart wheels and said "Trioseme… HACHE!!" Sanji landed the first kick on the Admirals shoulder, then the second on his torso, and the last, on the Admiral's face.

"AGH!! The Admiral covered his face, trying to ease the pain from the last kick.

But Sanji didn't stop, as he landed on the floor, he delivered another attack. "LOUNGE!!" Sanji's right leg connected with the Admiral's hip, HARD, and then another, "TENDRON!!" Sanji spinned to remove his right leg from the Admiral's hip, and delivered his left leg on the Admiral's left shoulder blade, breaking it.

The Admiral heard a loud CRACK on his left side. "AGH!! IM REALLY GOING TO KILL YOU NOW!!"

Sanji didn't say anything. He leaped, did a spinning somersault, and connected his right foot on the Admiral's head. "CONCASSE!!" the impact of his foot on the Admiral's head is enough to crack his skull, But the Admiral resisted. He kneeled to the ground, trying to get his senses back. But Sanji still didn't stop, as he touched the ground he leaped towards the Admiral, delivering the final blow, "BASSES COTTES!!" Sanji kicked the Admiral on the face, football style. The Admiral flew back pretty good, and slammed on to the pole of the ship.

"that's what you get… for fighting me…" Sanji said, breathing hard, looking at the unconscious body of the Admiral.

The Admiral Cornelius Thor, is down… but what of Takono and the Lieutenant? Well, Takono was using her brains again!!

As the Lieutenant kept swinging this sword to slash Takono, Takono was irritating the Lieutenant.

"hey ugly butt!!" Takono said, another slash, but missed. "nice try, Mr. blondie!" Takono insulted, then another slash came across, but missed. "missed me, Hookie Doo!!" another slash, but it just keeps missing!! "AHAHA!! BLIND MAN!!" she laughed, the Lieutenant grunted angrily, slashing, but it just keeps missing!! The Lieutenant stopped, tired. "come on!, you gotta do better than that!!" Takono said, the Lieutenant was REAALLY annoyed!!

"tsk. You are very clever, Pink Phantom Takono." The Lieutenant said, tired.

But Takono misheard what the Lieutenant said. "**PINK** **PANTHER **TAKONO?! PINK PHANTOM TAKONO WAS BAD ENOUGH, AND NOW YOU MADE IT **PINK PANTHER?!?**" Takono cracked her fists. "I DON'T LOOK ANYTHING LIKE **PINK PANTHER!!!!!!! GAAHH!!**" Takono was real mad.

The Lieutenant couldn't understand what Takono was saying, but he put his guard up, alert that she might make an unnecessary action. But before he put his guard, he received a nice 5 star punch on his left cheek. The Lieutenant flew back and landed where the Admiral fell.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME **PINK PANTHER EVER AGAIN!!!**" Takono said, still mad.

"Oi!! Takono-Chwan!!" Sanji called below.

"AHH! Sanji-Kun!!" Takono jumped down the bridge to the deck, giving Sanji a big hug.

"MELLORINE!!" Sanji's eyes turned into hearts just as Takono hugged him. "wait, are you hurt?" Sanji asked, very concerned.

"I'm okay, Sanji-Kun." Takono said, still hugging Sanji.

"thank goodness. Well, I'm tired. We should get out of here before a Marine Patrol Ship spots this ship!" Sanji said alertedly.

"lets go! But… Mini Merry was sunk, remember?" Takono said.

"damn it." Sanji said, looking around the horizon.

"maybe we can use this ship!" Takono said, thoughtfully.

"even if we did, the Marines can hunt us down, because the Marines who fell overboard might go tell the authorities!" Sanji said.

"darn. What now?" Takono tried to think of an idea, but ideas were short…

"lets check the small docks of this ship, maybe Mini Merry is there." Sanji said, heading to the interiors of the Marine ship.

Takono followed.

"we I'll be… Mini Merry WAS here after all!" Sanji said, seeing the Mini Merry just there, on the Docks.

"and our stuff is here too!" Takono looked in the Mini Merry.

"well, we still have luck! Let's get outta here!!" Sanji said, running to Mini Merry.

Sanji and Takono head out to the east, On to their journey of finding All Blue, hoping they won't fall to another situation. They continued their journey to Grand Line and across there is All Blue…

Let's go back to Alabasta…

And let's see what happened to our Mugiwara friends…

The man was about Sanji's height, wearing a suit like Sanji does and wears a ribbon instead of a necktie. He has black straight hair. And the Mugiwara were looking at him as if they'd seen a ghost.

"I am Koshi." The man said.

"Koshi, eh?" Usopp said. "who are working for?" Usopp asked suspiciously.

"hehe, I work in a restaurant nearby around here." Koshi said, smiling honestly.

"HE LIES!! LIAR!!" Usopp declared to Koshi.

"if you don't believe me then, I cant cook meat for your green friend here!" Koshi said, crossing his arms.

"MEAT!! MEAT!! AHH!! MEAT!!" Luffy said happily.

"WAAAAIT a minute!! HOW DOES HE KNOW LUFFY WANTS MEAT?!" Usopp said, still suspicious about Koshi.

"I heard him screaming from outside you know." Koshi smiled.

Nami hit Usopp's head. "don't be suspicious of him, Usopp!! But I think he's cute…" Nami said happily.

"bu-but…" Usopp said sadly.

"MEAT!! COOK ME MEAT!! MEAT!!! MEEEAAAT!!" Luffy demanded.

"okay, I'll cook, it'll take a few minutes, okay?" Koshi said.

"JUST GO COOK!! I DON'T CARE HOW LONG IT TAKES, AS LONG ITS MEAT!!" Luffy yelled.

This is where Usopp's curiosity starts building up. Who is that cook? Why did he come at a short notice? How did he know that we needed a cook? And how did he know Luffy needed meat? We are deep inside the Thousand Sunny and even Luffy's shouting cant escape the walls of this ship!!

"Long nose-san, come here." Robin called from behind.

"DON'T CALL ME LONG NO… eh? Robin-chan? What is it?" Usopp asked.

"im having a suspicious feeling of that Koshi." Robin said seriously.

"me too, but we should not do anything first. But really, something about that guy isn't right…" Usopp said, crossed arms.

Now that the Mugiwara has found a new cook, curiosity and suspicion started building up in Robin and Usopp's minds. Who is Koshi? How about Sanji and Takono? Will they meet another fate and tragedy? Or their road will be clear for them to look for All Blue?? now tension grows on both sides of the story, what'll happen next?!

* * *

Okay! That's Chapter 4 for you! I know its short, but I think Chapter 5 will be longer. But we'll have to see about that!! Anyways! Await chapter 5 and enjoy! Hehe, R and R please! ARIGATOU GOSAIMASU!! HAHAHA!! 


	5. Day 5 and 6: Problems and Mysteries

Another 2 days have past…

In the middle of Grand Line…

The seas were calm…

At the backside of the small ship Mini Merry, Takono stretched as she breathed the fresh air of the calm seas, While Sanji was cooking.

"Mmm! Smells really good, Sanji-kun!!" Takono said happily, smelling the cooking Sanji was cooking.

"Well, you have to wait for it, I'm still halfway done." Sanji said, flipping the fried fish from the pan.

Takono smelled her shirt. "Gee whiz! I stink!! I gotta go bath…" then she suddenly looked at Sanji, she saw a smile carved on the blonde's face.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING, SANJI-KUN!!" Takono said angrily.

"Eh? What'd I do?" Sanji asked, confused.

"When you just heard I was gonna take a bath, I saw that smirk on your face!! AND I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING!!!" Takono pointed an accusingly finger so hard at Sanji's nose.

"I don't know what are you talking about, Takono-Chwan!!" Sanji smiled, sweat drop.

"Drop the anchor, I'm going to take a bath on the sea." Takono demanded. "WHY DOES THIS SHIP HAVE NO BATHROOM, DAMN IT!!" Takono yelled.

"Well, you can take a bath in the toilet if you like!" Sanji said, throwing the anchor to the sea.

"Grr…" Takono crossed her arms.

"Okay! The ship is steady, you can go bath now!" Sanji said, smiling.

Takono shot Sanji a very angry glare.

"What?" Sanji asked, still confused.

"You're… not gonna peek, are you?" Takono asked, still glaring at Sanji.

"Tsk! Who do you think I am? And Ero-Ero?!" Sanji said.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE, RIGHT?!" Takono yelled back angrily.

Sanji was hurt hearing that from Takono. So he just sighed.

"You PROMISE YOUR LIFE NOT TO PEEK?!" Takono said, crossed arms.

"I promise…" Sanji said sadly, still hurt from what she said.

"Good. Now just continue cooking and I'll take a bath." Takono said, opening her bag.

Sanji just turned back to his cooking.

A few moments later, Takono went to the cold sea under the heat of the sun, swimming around.

Then Sanji heard Takono calling out.

"Hey, Sanji-kun can you hand me my shampoo?! I left it there on my green bag, can you hand it to me?!"

Sanji took the shampoo, but he had second thoughts. So he said "I promised not to peek! Here you go." His hand came out the door of the backside of Mini Merry, holding the shampoo.

"Throw it in! I can't get it there!" Takono said.

"But it might sink! Its still heavy you know!" Sanji said.

"Well I'll catch it! Just throw it!" Takono said.

"But you might get hit!" Sanji said, concerned.

But then it hit Takono. "Sanji-kun, if this is one of your schemes to have a peek, well, IT'S NOT WORKING!!"

"I'm just concerned!! What if you DID get hit?!" Sanji said, still holding the shampoo.

"JUST THROW IT, ERO COOK!!" Takono yelled.

Sanji was shot by a painful insult again, he threw the shampoo. Takono caught it. "Arigatou!!" Takono said, and then continued bathing.

That night, after dinner, became another boring night… Sanji and Takono were sitting beside each other close to the heater in front of them. It was quiet, but Takono started the talking this time.

"Sanji-kun" Takono called.

"Hm?" Sanji said, with a kind of sad tone.

"Um… I'm sorry I called you Ero-cook a while ago… I know you hated being called like that…" Takono said, apologetically.

"That's okay, Takono-chwan" he smiled, a bit.

"Why are you so gloomy?" Takono asked, concerned.

"Well, I'm not sure if I really done the right thing for looking for All Blue like this... I used to feel so excited when I hear the word All Blue when I was a kid, but now, when I'm looking for it, it seems that I have no interest in it at all…" Sanji said, sadly. "My mind boggled when Zoro left the Mugiwara to accomplish his dream to defeat Mihawk. Because of that, it inspired me as well to accomplish my dream to look for All Blue. But now it feels like I'm not interested in finding it at all!" Sanji continued.

"Well, maybe that's because you REALLY wanted to leave the Mugiwara!" Takono said.

"No! It's not like that. Sure I always wished to leave and run away from the Mugiwara, but they're still my Nakama, no matter what happens… even though Luffy is a difficult mouth to feed, Zoro is hard to get along with, Nami-chwan ignores me, Usopp keeps lying to me, Chopper forbids me to smoke, Robin-Chwan does not mind me much and Franky keeps doing poses, they're still my Nakama." Sanji said. "But that's not the point. All im saying is that I think I made a wrong decision of finding All Blue. It's too early for me to find it. It's like, still too far away…" Sanji looked down.

"That's why we're trying to reach it." Takono replied.

"Hm?"

"You see, I was very sure this would happen. That's why I couldn't let you go alone, that's why I wanted to come along with you. Not only because im your navigator but also because if you were alone, you would lose hope and turn back around and find your way back, which you can't find."

"………"

"You see, Sanji-kun. If you lose hope now, your dreams will never accomplish. You'll just keep going to find All Blue again and again and then go back because you lost hope. That's why I wanted to come along. Im here to keep your hopes up! So don't lose that, Sanji-kun!" Takono said, grinning.

"Takono-chwan…"

"Yes?"

"Arigatou gozaimas…"

"Hehe!! So come on! Don't be as blue as the Marine flag! Let's have fun while we go for All Blue!!" Takono stood. "So, how bout a game of Truth or Dare?"

"You're on!" Sanji said confidently.

The night passed on without a hitch… Takono got Sanji from that last ketchup kiss, giving him a powerful dare of not smoking for a week, or no more kiss and hug from her!! Sanji had to give in, since he can't argue with a girl! By 11 PM, they both fell asleep after all the laughing and playing…

* * *

The dawn strikes the vast ocean…

Giving the sky color…

As well as the sea…

As Sanji opened his eyes, he saw Takono's face, just about 1 and a half inches away from his. Startled, he slowly moved his body backwards, and then something happened. Takono suddenly leaned forward, and then their lips met. Sanji was surprised, he tried to break away from the kiss, but somehow, he enjoyed it… Takono woke up, feeling the lips of another person. They both broke away from the kiss.

Now the morning rumpus is on…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Takono said angrily, wide awake now.

Sanji turned bright red. "Err… ah… it wasn't my fault!! You leaned forward!!" Sanji tried to explain.

"YOUUU!! YOU KISSED ME!! AHH!!" Takono angrily dropped her quilt and stomped to the toilet.

"Why won't she believe me…?" Sanji said, with heart broken eyes. _"But I have to confess, she WAS a good kisser!!" _He smiled at the same time.

So, after a few moments, breakfast was ready and they both settled down on the small table of the Mini Merry. They were peacefully eating until they heard a loud "THUD" on the backside of the Mini Merry.

"Eh? What's that?" Sanji looked back.

"AAHH!! IT'S A MONSTER!! HELP!!" Takono stood and panicked, hiding behind the toilet door.

Sanji stood from the table and took a look at the back.

"H-help me…" the man said, all wet and covered with seaweed.

"Who the heck are you? Tell me…" Sanji placed his foot on the man's back. "Or I'll kick you to senseless…" Sanji warned.

"Please, help… my home has been ravaged by some pirates… please, help me out…" the man said, begging.

"Sanji-kun, who is it?" Takono said behind Sanji.

"A person who needs help, let's bring him in." Sanji said, reaching for the man's hand.

"But-but, HE'S ALL COVERED IN SEA WEED!! IM ALLERGIC TO IT!!" Takono panicked again.

"Don't panic, Takono-chwan. We have to help this guy…" Sanji said.

So, a few minutes later, the stranger was cleaned, fed and kept warm. Sanji and Takono were asking the man what happened to his home…

"You see, I am a fisherman. My home is directly west from here. My fishing boat was sunk by the pirates who attacked my home…" the man said.

"Who are those pirates? How does their flag look like?" Takono asked.

"I couldn't see… I was running away from them. Not looking back, I just ran to my fishing boat and tried to escape." The man sadly said.

"Well, I'm not sure if we can help you…" Sanji said, smoking a roll.

"But, Sanji-kun, we can't leave this guy homeless!" Takono said back.

"I don't know, Takono-chwan. What if this guy is deceiving us to take us to the pirate's trap?" Sanji said.

"But I'm not…"

"See? He already reacted, meaning he IS planning something." Sanji said, suspiciously.

"Sanji-kun, if he is lying, we have to check it out if he's really lying or not!" Takono said back.

"Okay, but I'm still having second thoughts about this." Sanji said, heading to the maneuver the Mini Merry to the west.

The three saw land, smokes rising from it, as if something were burned…

"Is it your home? Or is it a village?" Sanji asked the man.

"My home IS a village…" the man replied.

"Now THAT makes sense to me!" Takono said.

The Mini Merry was closing to land, but suddenly something bad happened.

"DON'T MOVE!!" the man suddenly said, holding two pistols and pointing it to Takono and Sanji. "GIVE ME THIS SHIP, NOW!!" he demanded angrily.

"See? I told you it was a trick!" Sanji said to Takono.

"Yep! You were right all along!" Takono replied, and then Sanji and Takono shot a very evil glare and smile to the man holding the pistol.

That scared the man, much.

"D-DON'T MOVE!! OR I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!!" the man placed his finger on the trigger.

"Do you know who the hell are you messing with?" Sanji asked the man.

"Ah…err… um…" the man tried hard to guess, but that was cut off when Takono gave the man a nice 5 star punch on the face, knocking out the man.

"You're messing with the Mugiwara, Baka." Sanji said to the unconscious body of the man, and then turned to Takono "we have to turn around now, or the pirates here will catch us."

"Okay" Takono went to the maneuvering point of the Mini Merry, turning the ship around.

But it was too late, a huge pirate vessel was blocking their way.

"Damn it…" Sanji said on gritted teeth.

"okay, plan B?" Takono asked Sanji on a trembling voice.

What happened? What will Sanji and Takono do this time?! Will they escape the clutches of the pirates on the small island? Will Sanji lose hope this time?! WHAT'LL HAPPEN?!

* * *

Now, back to our Mugiwara friends…

The Mugiwara flagship, the Thousand Sunny, has now left Alabasta, heading to find new treasure to North blue.

Well, it's just like a normal day for the Mugiwara. Luffy is sitting on his favorite place on the ship, Franky was cleaning his arm, Robin was reading a book, Usopp was silently staring at Koshi and Koshi was silently looking at the sea, while Nami was lovey dovey with Koshi... then Luffy started the noise.

"YOSHA! I FEEL BETTER!!" Luffy jumped up and down. "ARIGATOU, KOSHI-SAN!!!"

"My service is always welcome, Luffy-san" Koshi said, bowing.

But Usopp and Robin were having many second thoughts about Koshi…

"Um… ah… Koshi-kun… ah… can you cook me something?" Nami asked, shyly blushing.

"Well, of course, Nami-chan, I'll cook anything, just name it." Koshi replied with his usual soft voice.

"Ah, um I want some juicy fruit salad!" Nami said, happily.

"I shall be done, please wait here. I shall be back with your fruit salad." Koshi said, walking to the kitchen.

"Okay! I'll wait!" Nami replied, still Lovey Dovey over Koshi.

Usopp didn't like that.

Robin just gave a glance at Koshi as he went to the kitchen.

"I still don't see anything wrong with Koshi, long nose-san…" Robin said to Usopp, silently, putting down her book.

"But I don't like it… I still sense something wrong…" Usopp replied. "I'm going to have a talk with him…"

The Mugiwara accepted Koshi as a new cook, but Usopp and Robin were thinking otherwise. Who is Koshi exactly? Will Usopp find out the mystery of Koshi? We'll have to see it next time…

* * *

That's Chapter 5 for you all!! Hope you liked this one, but if there's anything wrong, R and R, please. Okay? Arigatou Gozaimasu! Ja Ne!! TC and GTG.


	6. Day 6: ESCAPE! And Mugiwara crazed!

A huge ship blocks the Mini Merry's path.

The sun shines bright.

Sanji and Takono now think of a plan…

* * *

Sanji and Takono were busy thinking, how will they escape a ship THAT big? But Sanji thought of an idea.

"I got it!" Sanji said, snapping his finger.

"What, Sanji-kun, WHAT?!" Takono said, desperately now.

Sanji took the bottle of ketchup. "We can use this to pretend that we're DEAD!!"

"Okay, Sanji-kun. But that'll be Plan B." Takono said.

"Plan A is…" Sanji started thinking again.

"I GOT IT!!" Takono said, yelling.

"What?" Sanji asked, curious.

"Just follow my cue! I'm gonna make a big fool outta them!!" Takono said, sharply while smiling. "do we still have any spaghetti?"

Meanwhile, on the big pirate ship…

"Check it out, Captain says this'll be a perfect trap for that Takono and Sanji." a crewmember said.

"heh, this'll work good!! That Mini Merry is a SURE evidence that its from the Mugiwara!!" another crewmember said. "SEND OUT THE ROW BOATS!! WE'LL APPREHEND THEM!!"

but as soon as the rowboats arrived at the Mini Merry's vicinity, they saw something they didn't expect.

"who the heck are you?!" a crewman asked angrily.

"h'lo!! What are you people doing here on this abandoned ship??" A man stood, with spaghetti-like hair.

"abandoned ship??" another crewman said.

"honeeey? Who are they?" then a girl came out, with spaghetti-like hair.

"I dunno! They just came in and I think they're lookin' fo somethin'!!" the man said.

"oh whatever!! WERE LOOKING FOR a blond guy with curvy brows, and a pink haired girl!!" the crewman asked.

"curvy brows? Pink hair? WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?! CURVY?! PINK?!? ARE YOU GUYS DUMB?! NO HUMAN CAN EARN THOSE APPEARANCES!!" the girl said in a very shrill voice.

"oh, yes, why are you lookin' for a curvy brow and pink hair?" the man asked.

"tsk. Its no use, I think they abandoned ship before they got here! And then these two weird people took the ship!!" the crewman said. "sorry to disturb you both. Just turn right from our giant ship and get outta here!! I DON'T WANT TO SEE SPAGHETTI HAIRS ANYMORE!!"

Well, the two weird people followed what the crewman said, and they were able to escape, as they took off their spaghetti disguises, Sanji was furious.

"I CANT BELIEVE WE USED **FOOD **FOR OUR DISGUISE!! WHAT A WASTE!! AHH!!" Sanji was angry, REALLY angry.

"but it tastes good though!" Takono ate some of the spaghetti. "but now, my hair stinks, I'll have to take a bath!!"

"not now, Takono-chwan. The pirates on the ship can still see us, and don't get out either, or they'll see your hair!!" Sanji warned.

"okay, okay, but im not pretty sure we REALLY escaped from them… what if they chase us?"

"dunno. But we have to go further. If the ship is out of sight, we can do what ever we like, but for now, we just have to get away from them."

"why are they looking for me?"

* * *

Back at the Big Pirate ship… 

"sorry captain, we didn't find any sign of those two…"

"cough!! I'm already at a bad condition and you are giving me bad news already…" the captain growled.

"we only found two spaghetti haired people on that ship. They said it was abandoned…"

"stupid bakas… cough!! DID YOU SEE ANYONE OF THEM HAVE GREEN EYES??" the captain said, yelling at his pathetic crewmembers.

"yes sir!! The spaghetti haired girl has green eyes!!"

"AGH!!" the captain punched his crewman hard on the face, slamming his face on the floor. "THAT WAS HER, AND YOU DIDN'T CAPTURE THEM?! YOU TWO ARE VERY USELESS!!"

"sir, I think we can still follow their ship!!" the other crewmember said, in a trembling voice, afraid that might happen to him too.

"no, strike that. I have a better idea… first of all, I want to hear from our 'AGENT' then I'll explain to you the rest of my plan…

"our Agent, sir?"

"yes…" the captain smiled, evilly. "I only want to see what happens… send him a wire to make a 'go' to his plans, I want them immediately…"

"yes sir!!"

As the crewman left, the Captain talked to himself…

"its been two whole years… and finally, I get to get you back…" the Captain smiled, holding a small stuffed bear. "…my little kitten…"

* * *

Lets go back to Sanji and Takono…

"okay! Here's the deal, YOU swim in the right side of the ship, and I swim on the left side of the ship!!" Takono explained.

"cant we bathe together??" Sanji asked, in a nice tone.

"NO!! if we bathe together, who knows you might take a peek at me!!"

"but…"

"NO BUTS!! YOU IN THE EAST AND I ON THE WEST!!"

"sigh!"

Well, the plan sure worked. Sanji was swimming on the right side of the ship and Takono on the left, but instead of Sanji peeking, this time Takono was planning something…

"hmm…right now I'm thinking… when Sanji-kun takes a bath, does he shampoo?" Takono asked herself.

"if he DOES shampoo, then… HIS LEFT EYE WILL BE SHOWN!!" Takono said to herself, excited.

"but… what if… nah! That wont happen!!" Takono swam to the backside of Mini Merry, she peeked at Sanji as he bathe…

"_COME ON!! JUST SHAMPOO YOUR HAIR ALREADY!!!" _Takono thought, impatient.

At the right timing, she saw Sanji lifted his bangs and began to shampoo it.

"_EEE!!! I WANNA SEE THE LEFT EYE!!" _Takono swam a little to see more, but it was her limit.

Then Sanji angled his face, then… Takono saw… Takono saw, **HIS LEFT CURLY BROW!!!!**

"_FACE HERE SOME MORE!!! I WANNA SEE YOUR __**EYES!!!**__" _Takono thought, angry, then she splashed the water, this caused Sanji to look back, and Takono had to hide.

"Takono-chwan!! I know youre spying on meee!!" Sanji said, heart eyes.

Takono swam to the left side of the Mini Merry.

"DARN IT!! I WAS THIS CLOSE ON SEEING HIS LEFT EYE!!" Takono cursed.

"Takono-chwaannn!! I know you wanna come here!!" Takono heard Sanji said on the other side.

"IM NOT YOU BAKA!! STAY THERE!!" Takono shouted back.

Well, after they both bathe… Sanji was cooking, as usual, and Takono is still desperate to see Sanji's left eye…

"um… Sanji-kun?"

"Yesss, Takono-chwann??" Sanji asked, in his usual Mellorine tone…

"can… can… I…" Takono stammered.

"CAN YOU WHAT?!" Sanji said, heart eyes.

"SEE YOUR LEFT EYE?!! PRETTY PWEEZZEE?!?!" Takono asked. If Sanji can make his eyes into hearts, Takono can turn her eyes in to cute kitty ones!!

"WAHH!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY!! SO CUTE!!" Sanji's legs became twirly.

"please?" Takono said, still kitty-eyed.

"Well…" Sanji placed his hand thoughtfully on his chin...

* * *

BUT!! Lets get back to the Mugiwara flagship, Thousand Sunny…

"WAHH! I FEEL SO FULL AGAIN!! THANK YOU, KOSHI-SAN!!" Luffy rubbed his huge stomach. "BUT I STILL WANT FOOD!!"

"WAHH!! KOSHI-KUNN!! GIMMIE A HUG!!" Nami started running after Koshi.

"eh, Luffy-san, Nami-chan, calm down!!" Koshi said, sweatdrop.

"GIMMIE MORE FOOD DAMN IT!!" Luffy held Koshi's shirt, angrily.

"what's going on with those two?" Usopp wondered, he never saw Luffy wanting more food again and again…

"and Navigator-san was never THAT flirty!!" Robin said back to Usopp, wondering the same thing.

"ehh, ahh… calm down, Luffy-san!!" Koshi said, worried.

"WHEE!!" Nami gave Koshi a big hug.

"OI!! WAIT A MINUTE!!" Franky came in "WHAT ABOUT MAH SUPA FRESH COLA?!?" giving Koshi a hard punch on his arm.

"this is getting even more worse!!" Usopp said. "wait a minute, wait here Robin- Chan, I have an idea…" he headed to his quarters.

"eh? Where are you going Long Nose-San?"

"I have to call Sogeking…" Usopp said. "I want him to find more clues about this madness!!"

"oh. Okay…" Robin replied. "but hurry up!! they might come after me!!"

"don't worry, Sogeking is never late!!" Usopp reassured. "one call, and he's here!!"

"KOSHIIIIII!!! I WANT MORE FOOOOOD!!!"

"KOSHI-KUN!! SO CUTE!!"

"I WANT MY SUPA FRESH COLA!!"

"tsk…" Robin looked away. "this is bad…"

WHAT HAPPENED TO LUFFY, NAMI AND FRANKY?! They are all acting sooo strangely that even Usopp or Robin cant resist!! Will Sogeking find out more about this caper?! WHAT'LL THE MUGIWARAS DO?!! As for Sanji and Takono, they head to Louge Town… well, of course to restock their needs… but more surprises will come there!! Will the Adventure for All Blue ever be completed?? WILL TAKONO GET TO SEE SANJI'S LEFT EYE??? More on this, on Chapter 7!!

* * *

OKAY! After our camping, WE GET TO CONTINUE ALL BLUE!! YOSHA!! Well, I know the story line is getting out of hand, but Chapter 7 will be I think… the longest among all the chapters!! So I posted it together with Chapter 6 so you can read em' both!! ARIGATOU FOR WAITING AND TC ALWAYS!! JA NE!!


	7. Day 13: Dark Reunion, Jackal returns!

A week later… The Mini Merry heads to the Town of Beginning and End…

While the sun shines bright…

A dark reunion awaits Sanji and Takono…

"Wahh… Sanji-kun, im really hungry…" Takono moaned sadly…

"We're almost there to Louge Town, don't worry! You can eat a lot of food once we get there!!" Sanji said, while maneuvering the Mini Merry.

"HURRY UP THEN!!! IM STARVED!!" She yelled.

"We'll be there in about 10 minutes!! Don't worry!!" Sanji said, trying not to piss off Takono.

"Thank goodness we're almost there…" Takono laid down the floor.

As the Mini Merry docks on the port, Takono soon jumped out the ship and ran to the closest restaurant, yelling "GANGWAY, WILD WEASEL ON THE LOOSE!! WAHH!! JUST MOVE IT, IM SO STARVING!!" while Sanji just quietly tied the Ship to the dock and took a piece of paper with the things he needed to buy, and he took a huge basket and walked to the closest grocer…

* * *

But, a huge Pirate Ship stood still at the south coast of Louge Town… 

"Sir, they have docked on Louge Town…" A crewman said, after he took a look at the binocs…

"Finally… and this time, are you sure it's THEM?"

"Yes, sir, we even confirmed it, a pink haired girl was seen there"

"Good. Good…"

"Send in the Jaguar Agents… I want her back alive…"

"Yes Sir!!"

Black silhouette figures jumped out on the ship and ran on water and soon jumped on the high structures of Louge Town…

"Hehehehe… I finally got you this time… and this time… I'll not fail to catch you… HAHAHAHA!!"

* * *

Well, another ship also waits on the north coast of Louge Town… 

"BRING THOSE TWO VAGRANTS TO ME!! THEY MUST PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID TO MY CREW AND MY GLASSES!!"

"Y'sir, Admiral!!"

"Finally, I get to catch you Black Leg Sanji and the Pink Phantom Takono… SEND POSTERS OF THOSE TWO AND SPREAD IT ALL AROUND LOGUE TOWN!! I WANT THE MARINES THERE TO BE NOTIFIED THAT THESE TWO FUGITIVES ARE THERE!!"

"Good as done, Admiral!!" The marines started grabbing boxes of posters of Black Leg Sanji and Pink Phantom Takono...

"Now the bounty on Pink Phantom Takono is… WAHAHAHA!! _**80,000,000**_!! FOR STEALING FROM MARINES, COOPERATING WITH PIRATES, FOOLING MY WHOLE CREW AND ASSAULTING MY MARINE SHIP!!!"

"Sir, we also spotted another Pirate ship on the south coast."

"**I DON'T GIVE A CARE!! I ONLY WANT BLACK LEG SANJI AND PINK PHANTOM TAKONO!! NOW DOUBLE TIME WITH THE POSTERS!!!**"

"Y'sir!!"

"Hehehehehe… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

* * *

Back at Louge Town, still clam and peaceful… 

"Ahh!! Nothing like a fresh onion for my fresh onion soup!!" Sanji said happily as he held up the Onion and sniffed it.

"Well, that's all in the list! Just gotta head back to the Mini Merry and fix all the equipment there… but I wonder where Takono-chwan is…"

Sanji walked out the grocery… and saw a big fat Takono running to him.

"TAKONO-CHWAN?!"

"YEEHA!!! CANNON BALL!!" Takono ran and jumped at Sanji.

She crashed on Sanji.

"WAHH!! TAKONO-CHWAN!!! I WAS BOMBARDED BY LOVE!!" Sanji smiled while heart eyes.

"Hehehe!! Anyways! I was just playing!! Let's go already! I'm really full!! It's already evident that my tummy is full!!"

"MELLORINE!! YOU LOOK SO CUTE WHEN YOU'RE CHUBBY!!"

"Aww! You're saying things!!" Takono teased.

"HAHAHA!! I know I know!! Anyways! Let's go already, I got lots of supplies."

"Okay, as you say, Sanji kun… tee hee!"

But suddenly, behind them…

"Oi"

Sanji and Takono looked behind… and saw…

"Well, well, I guess the crew hated you all along, eh, Ero-Cook?" The man said. "And this girl… wait, do I remember you?"

"DAMN YOU!! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"HI, Bucket-head!! NYAHH!!" she stuck her tongue out to the man

…Zoro.

He was wearing a red unclosed polo, suiting his green pants and haramaki, and as usual, carrying his three swords, with his cursed fourth one. Sanji and Takono were so surprised seeing him there in Louge Town…

"Surprised to see me?"

"HELL NO!!" Sanji replied, angrily.

"I don't care!! I just wanna poke your forehead!!" Takono said, running to him and started poking his head.

"Who's this?" Zoro asked, trying to swipe Takono's hand from touching his head.

Takono stopped, and glared angrily. "You… FORGOT ABOUT **ME?!**"

"You ARE a dumb Marimo, no? It's Takono-Chwan who was with us two years ago!!"

"Eh? Oh! The pink haired girl who was so ANNOYING that I can KILL HER because of THAT, STOP IT!!" Zoro said, while Takono started poking his head again.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"We're taking a stop over after we left the Thousand Sunny 12 days ago."

"Why'd you leave? Do they REALLY hate you now? Or did Nami kick you on the… STOP IT!!" Zoro shouted at Takono, who was still poking his head.

"NO!! You baka!! I'm looking for All Blue!!"

"Oh… so a non-existent ocean made you leave the gang, eh?" Takono continued poking his head.

"NO!! YOU… AGH!! Look, its just that its my time to chase my dreams too, okay??"

"Ah! So you wanna be a dream catcher like me? How idiotic…" Zoro said, crossing his arms, as Takono still keeps poking his head.

"IM NOT ANYTHING LIKE YOU, MARIMO!! AGH!! YOU JUST DON'T GET IT!!"

"Whatever… anyways, I'm here because I'm on a stop over here too, okay? And I'm not alone, a blind girl is with me but I don't know where she is… I think she wandered off again…"

"blind… GIRL?! MELLORINE!! WHERE IS SHE?? IS SHE CUTE?!"

"You ARE an Ero-cook…"

"IM NOT!! IM ONLY… HALF-ERO!!"

"tsk…"

While Zoro was asking about the Mugiwaras and their situation to Sanji, Takono took a deep breath and started poking his head while saying:

"Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro… AHH!! WHATS THAT?!" Takono pointed up as she gasped.

"WHAT THE F… What? What is it?" Zoro looked to the direction to where she was pointing, and saw a man on a building, jumping to pounce at the trio.

"GYAHH!!" the man said, going to land his claws on Takono, but…

"FLANCHET!!" Sanji lifted his right leg and his foot EXACTLY kicked the man's stomach, and the man fell on the ground right after.

"NANI?!" Zoro gasped.

"!!!" Takono was shocked, not because of the man, it's because the insignia the man carried… it's the Jackal pirates…

"Baka…" Sanji lit up his cigar "who's this guy now…"

"S-Sanji-kun… Remember two years ago? That jaguar man you kicked?"

"No way, how could he…"

More problems… the Marines spotted the trio and shouted "OI!! MUGIWARA SCUMS!! DON'T MOVE!! STAY ON YOUR PLACE!!"

"Oi, Sanji, if this is another one of your pranks of killing me, just say YES." Zoro said, as the three of them are being surrounded by marines.

"No…"

"N-NANI??" Zoro said, surprised.

"I believe this guy who I just kicked is part of the Jackal Pirates, and these Marines are men of…"

"THAT'S RIGHT, BLACK LEG SANJI!! THEY ARE MY MEN, MEN OF THE ALL POWERFUL ADMIRAL OF THE MARINES, CORNELIOUS THOR!! WHAHAHA!!" the Admiral Thor stood high and happy on one of the buildings, wearing his new glasses and hands on waist.

"Damn it…" Sanji said through closed teeth.

"Wow, Sanji, you really attracted attention from much bakas, no?" Zoro mocked.

"Shut up, Marimo…"

Takono kneeled, touching the insignia of the Jackal Pirates on the unconscious man, and stayed frozen in horror.

"Takono-chwan, get up, we have to get outta here… Takono-chwan?" Sanji looked at Takono, who was still kneeling.

"WHAHAHAHA!! ITS OVER FOR YOU, BLACK LEG SANJI AND PINK PHANTOM TAKONO!! GIVE IT UP!!! I'VE GOT YOU SURROUNDED!!" Thor said, pointing at Sanji and Takono.

"Well, I'm still part of the Mugiwaras anyways…" Zoro took his head cover and wrapped it on his head.

"NANI?! ADMIRAL!! IT'S THE ZORO OF THE SANTORYUU!! HE'S HERE!!" a marine shouted, shocked.

"WHAHAHA!! IT'S REALLY MY LUCKY DAY!! I HAVE THREE MUGIWARAS UNDER MY GRASP!! NYAHAHAHAHA!!" the Admiral laughed loud like a clap of thunder.

"Wait…" a voice called behind the group of Marines surrounding the trio.

"Eh?" The Admiral looked down, a cloaked figure stood with two black guards behind him.

"You can take Zoro and Sanji… but I want the girl…"

The voice of the cloaked figure shot the eardrums of Takono. She definitely knew that voice.

"WHO ARE YOU TO TAKE MY SOON-TO-BE-PRISONERS?!" The Admiral shouted at the cloaked figure.

"Tsk. Just follow what I say and I'll give her back to you… I promise." The cloaked figure smiled as he said this.

"WHAHAHAHA!! WHY SHOULD I TRUST SUCH A PIRATE!!?" The Admiral laughed loud.

"We can make a bargain… I'll just take the Girl, and I'll return her back… but with a bounty more than 80 million beli…"

"WHAHAHAHA!! I WOULD GALDLY SAY NO!!"

"if not… then… do it the hard way…" the cloaked figure made a hand gesture.

"WHAHAHAHAHA!! WHAT'LL HAPPEN THEN? YOU WILL KIL…" A Jaguar agent behind the Admiral placed a dagger on his neck.

"so, do we have a deal?" the cloaked figure asked, smiling.

"GWAHAHAHAHA!! FINE!! JUST DON'T FORGET TO RETURN HER!! HAHAHAHAHA!!" The Admiral laughed as loud as a crackle of thunder.

"good…" the cloaked figure smiled to the deal. "you two, get Takono."

The Jaguar agents behind him grabbed Takono, and brought her to the cloaked figure.

"Well, well. It's been two whole years, no?"

"QUIT THE TALK AND TELL ME WHO YOU REALLY ARE?!?" Takono demanded angrily, struggling from the grasp of the two agents.

"you really want to?" the cloaked figure asked. "it may shock you, you know…"

"You are… J-J…"

The cloaked figure uncloaked, revealing the face.

"hello, little kitten… you've grown."

"JACKAL!!" Takono stood in shock and horror, seeing the face of her captor since she was 5… a scarred face and a bandaged head… but that smile and those eyes, it makes her stare in shock and frozen in horror.

Sanji heard the sudden scream, turning to see what happened, he saw that man before her, the one he lethally kicked exactly 2 years ago… Jackal…

"!!!" Sanji's eyes widened in shock as well, but he became enraged. "YOU!!! **TAKONO-CHWAN'S CAPTOR!!**"

Sanji suddenly ran towards Jackal and going to jab him with a kick, but…

"STOP HIM!!!" the Admiral shouted.

The marines used their swords to bar his way, but in the same time, Zoro reacted as well.

"SAI-KURU!!" Zoro soon swung two of his swords three-sixty and sends all the marines flying away from him, allowing Sanji to land a kick on Jackal.

"ESCALOPE!!" Sanji sent a jump kick aiming Jackal's scalp.

But Jackal just grabbed Sanji's foot and threw him on a wall like a piece of paper…

"don't think you can freely kick me, Sanji. I am stronger than last two years ago… hehahaha!!"

"S-Sanji-kun…" Takono looked at Sanji, still scrambled on the wall he crashed into.

"D-Damn it…"

"GWAHAHAHAHA!! SANJI IS SO WEAK!! NOW I'LL GIVE HIM THE SHOCK OF HIS LIFE!!" The Admiral jumped down, planning to land a lighting bolt to Sanji, But…

"ONI GIRI!!!" Zoro leaped to counter attack his leap, the Admiral dodged the attack.

"DON'T INTERFERE, SANTORYUU MAN!!"

Zoro stood his ground and formed his stance. "tsk, it may sound unfair for Ero-cook to fight two people at the same time no?"

"GGRRRAARR!!!" The Admiral roared, his right hand flaring with electricity. "IM GONNA KILL YOU AS WELL!!"

Zoro stood ready.

* * *

Meanwhile Sanji stood up, dusting his suit, glaring with rage at Jackal. 

"what do you want now from Takono…" Sanji asked, angrily.

"well, its actually that I don't want anything from Takono its just I want to pay back for what you did to me 2 years ago…" Jackal said, smiling.

* * *

(Flash Back) 

_"OKAY! I SURRENDER!"_ Jackal cried out as if it was that easy. He was terrified of Sanji just by looking at his facial expression.

_"Its too late for that now. You had a chance but you blew it. You destroyed Takono-Chans life. You threatened, injured, wounded, and nearly killed her. Now it's time for you to die and GO TO HELL!!!"_ Sanji was then on a hard surface of ground and he spun around rapidly only to stop with a burning leg.

_"DIAMBLE..."_ Jackal was too weak to run, so he just waited for his own death.

_**"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMBEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

Jackal was flying into the air followed by blood and fire as he fell into the sea of hungry sharks.

_"Takono-Chan...you are now free..."_

(End Flash Back…)

* * *

"after you said that, my anger had grown so big that I was able to escape those sharks with my remaining strength, and now, YOU MUST PAY!!" Jackal took off his cloak, once again turning in to a lion form. "I WANTED TAKONO DEAD, BUT YOU AND MUGIWARA NO LUFFY INTURRUPTED MY PLANS TO!! AND NOW… **IM GONNA KILL YOU!!!**" Jackal ran towards Sanji, his claws out for the kill. 

"tsk. Don't you EVER learn?!" Sanji leaped delivering another kick "VEAU SHOOT!!!" Sanji's delivered kick was aiming for his torso.

Takono still kneeled frozen while she was still held by the Jaguar agents. Still not believing that Jackal was still alive after what Sanji gave to him 2 years ago…

* * *

Zoro dodged another bolt of lightning. 

"GWAHAHAHA!! YOU ARE GOOD, SANTORYUU MAN!! HAHAHA!!" The Admiral now positioned his right hand downward. "NOW!! WITNESS THE POWER OF THE RAI RAI NO MI!!! WHAHAA!!" now his right hand started charging up with bright blue electricity.

"NANI!!" Zoro stared in surprise as he saw the Admirals right arm is covered in electricity.

"GAHHHH!!!" The Admiral lifted his hand which was full of electricity forming it into a ball into his hand. "**RAIKIRI!!**"

Zoro stood ready, still worried what that ball of blue electricity can do to Zoro.

Now that Jackal was revealed alive, Sanji, Takono and Zoro now face two disastrous foes, Admiral Cornelius Thor and the Lion-like Jackal. What will happen to Sanji? What will be the out come of Zoro Vs. Thor?? And what of Takono?! What will happen to her?? And what of the Mugiwara? Did Sogeking return? What happened to Luffy, Franky and Nami?? Why are they berserk? The outcome of this is on… CHAPTA 8!! BE THERE OR BE SQUARE!! HAHAHA!! JA NE!!

* * *

Woah! Two chapters on one day!! So cool no? Anyways, it was a rough day after camping, so, we're fine now!! Anyways! Hope you enjoyed reading 6 and 7!! 8 will be the best one!! I think… so await for Chapter 8 and thanks for Takono's support!! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!! JA NE!! 


	8. Day 13: End of Jackal and More Problems

The Town of Beginning and End…

Zoro stands his ground as he faces a lightning ball that runs towards him…

No escape…

* * *

Zoro stood his ground.

"**RAIKIRI!!**" Thor said, thrusting his right hand forward like a lance glinting with 5000 volts of electricity.

"Tora…" Zoro placed his two swords behind the sword he's biting on.

Just exactly when the big ball of electricity was about to strike his chest, Zoro quickly slashed his sword downwards "**…GARI!!!!**" the force of the two swords was enough to cut the ball in two, leaving leftover sparks flying around.

Surprised, Thor quickly retreated back to his former footing. "SANTORYUU MAN!! IM GONNA KILL YOUU!!"

"Try me, bucket o' bolts…"

"GGRRARR!!" Now two hands filled with electricity, and began throwing dozens of bolts at Zoro.

But Zoro began hacking at the bolts and soon charging towards the Admiral.

"WAAGH!!" The Admiral soon made a lightning blade out of his arm and begins parrying with Zoro.

"Tsk, irritating baka…" Zoro moved faster and faster until the Admiral couldn't catch up with his movements.

"GGRRARR!!" Thor once again charged him self with electricity, it was dangerous, so Zoro had to back off.

"I AM RAI RAI NO MI ADMIRAL CORNELIUS THOR!! I WONT LOSE TO A SANTORYUU MAN!!" now the Admiral was bright as blue, and shot a whole wave of electricity to Zoro.

"NANI?!" Zoro couldn't evade, so it just struck him.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!! DIE, SANTORYUU MAN!! DIE!!"

Feeling 5000 volts of electricity, Zoro just resisted the piercing pain and just said "N-not yet…" Zoro stood his ground as the electric energy somehow attracts to him. "Your lightning wave gives me an idea…" Zoro smiled.

"EH?!" The Admiral gasped.

"Santoryuu Iai…" Zoro took his Oni Giri position.

"WHAT?!"

"**RAIKIRI NO ONI GIRI!!**" Zoro ran towards the Admiral and slashed. causing the wave of electricity to cut everything in front of him. The Admiral dodged, but the Marines and buildings were easily cut through the devastating electricity blade made by the Oni Giri.

"NYAH!! HOW WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" The Admiral said, while everything behind him crashes. "BAH, WHATEVER!! IM GONNA KILL YOU 10 TIMES OVER AND OVER!!"

"Persistent baka…" Zoro stood his ground again, awaiting the Admiral's next attack, but Zoro plans to end this quick, because Sanji and Takono still needed help…

"NOW I'LL SHOW YOU MY ULTIMATE POWER OF THE RAI RAI NO MI!!!" The Admiral soon raised both his hands in the air, and the clouds above him rumbled with thunder. "DIE, SANTORYUU MAN!!" Thunderbolts from the clouds struck his hands which were raised high, causing his hands to hold more that 50,000 volts of electricity!! Enough to power 5 towns!!

Zoro withdrew his three swords. "Sometimes I don't really need to be called 'SANTORYUU MAN'" and took out his cursed blade, and kept his stance.

"GAHH!!!" now with both hands, he charged his hands to the max level, now the sparks were dangerous, many glasses were breaking and the buildings are being damaged from the 50,000 volts of electricity. "**UWAHH!!! ULTRA NO…**" The Admiral raised both his hands holding a huge ball of electricity, combining the two 50,000 powered electric balls, making it 100,000 volts in his hand!! "**…RAIKIRIIIIIIIIII**" the Admiral rushed to Zoro, who was just keeping his stance.

"tsk…" now, for the finishing blow Zoro was preparing… he let it all go… worries, problems, about Sanji and Takono in trouble, about the Admiral going to hurl a huge ball of electricity at him, and he concentrated on one thing… his cursed blade… and with no emotion at all, he prepared his final blow… "Ittoryu Iai…"

Zoro kept a steady blade, but the Admiral didn't stop, he was still charging at Zoro. And then Zoro finally said…

"**SHISHI…**" Zoro swung his blade upwards, and now charging at the Admiral.

"GWAHH!!!" The Admiral was with fury as he held the big power on his hands

"**...SONSON!!!**" with no force at all, Zoro just swung his sword downwards, cutting the giant ball of electricity and the Admiral heavily on the chest , Zoro didn't need strength, his sword WAS strength…

"AGHH!!! NOOO!!! HOW COULD THIS BE!! NO!!!" The Admiral fell to the floor, gasping for breath. "NO!!! IM NOT GIVING IN TO DEATH!!" the Admiral didn't quit, he ran to Zoro, mustering his last strength to his right hand and began charging at Zoro, but once again, Zoro this time swung his sword upwards with no strength at all, cutting the face of the Admiral right on his face, cutting the bandaged eye, the sunglasses and his face, into two…

The Admiral fell to the ground, lifeless.

"Remember." Zoro withdrew his cursed blade. "My name is Zoro, NOT Santoryuu man…" Zoro just relaxed after that and saw the remaining Marines who were still alive. "What? You wanna end up like this guy too?" Zoro just stood there.

"UWAHH!!! RUN AWAY!! THE SANTORYUU MAN WILL KILL US ALL!!"

This made Zoro pissed. "I AM NOT SANTORYUU MAN!! IM ZORO!!" but he couldn't just waste his energy fighting all the Marines; his attention went to Takono and Sanji.

And Zoro saw Sanji on the floor, bleeding heavily on the mouth.

"Damn it…" Sanji stood, limping.

"It's no use, Sanji" Jackal said, smiling in his lion form. "You HAVE to rely on your 'Diable Jambe' to save your butt!!"

"_but if I USE Diable Jambe, he'll be in an advantage, since he was training for two years to counter attack my Diable Jambe kicks…" _Sanji thought silently, still glaring at Jackal.

"BAHAHAHA!! Even IF you use Diable Jambe, it'll be useless!! For two whole years I've been training to counter-attack your red hot kicks!!" Jackal laughed, Takono just stayed frozen as she stared at her captor, there in front of her, alive and fighting Sanji…

"_But wait, he was only training to counter attack Daible Jambe, meaning he's convincing me to use Diable Jambe to kill me!! But if I don't use Diable Jambe, he'll be weak!! Since he was ONLY training to defend himself from Diable Jambe. Hah, what a baka…" _Sanji smiled, and lit another smoke…

"Wow, you seem confident!! Well, I'm sure you'll use Diable Jambe now, eh?" Jackal stood prepared.

"Why not… ehehe…" Sanji did a handstand. With muchfriction against the air, his shoes started flaring bright red and soon his two feet are in fire… "Diable… JAMBE!!"

Jackal smiled so hard, he can finally beat Sanji with his secret move he learned when he trained to counter-attack the technique.

"WAHAHHAA!! GO AHEAD KICK ME WITH THOSE FLAMING FEET OF YOURS!!" Jackal stood anticipated, getting ready to attack Sanji.

"Fine" Sanji leaped, spinning a somersault, and going to land his right foot heel on the head of the Lion formed Jackal.

But Jackal saw something… he didn't expect.

As he looked up, he saw Sanji's foot… not on fire?? While he noticed late, he heard Sanji say "CONCASSE!!!" the heel of Sanji's foot soon connected with the nose of Jackal, HARD.

"UWAHH!!" Jackal fell, covering his nose, which was now bleeding. "DAMN IT!! HOW DID HE…?"

"You still don't get it do you?" Sanji stood his stance. "You are used to the Diable Jambe style I use on you, not the usual Red Leg techniques I used on you."

"_HE CAN TURN OFF HIS DIABLE JAMBE WHILE HE ATTACKS ME WITH HIS REGULAR KICKING??" _Jackal thought through gritted teeth. "NO!! I CAN FIGHT YOU WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR FLAMING FEET!!" Jackal roared, and began charging at Sanji.

But Sanji stood ready and gave him another Red Leg Technique. "PARAGE…" Sanji did a jump kick. "…SHOOOT!!" Sanji landed multiple kicks on Jackal's face, landing about 13 kicks directly on his face. "RRRRAAARR!!" Jackal roared even more. "IM GONNA KILL YOU!!" Jackal extended his claws and kept slashing at Sanji, who keeps dodging.

Then once again, while Jackal was struggling to land his claws to strike Sanji, he heard Sanji say "Diable Jambe, ON!!" and saw his foot flaring up, since again he noticed late, he was struck by: "FLAMBAGE SHOT!!", A nice 'HOT' side kick to his right side of his head, causing him to spin wildly to the left. Jackal was about to counter the Diable Jambe, but then again he heard "Diable Jambe, OFF!!" since Jackal was too slow at noticing things, he was stricken by another kick, "FLANCHET SHOOT!!" he felt as if a spear pierced to his stomach. But Jackal knew the timing. He knew the next strike will be a Diable Jambe move, so he prepared his counter-attack against it, and he was expecting to hear 'Diable Jambe, ON!!'. But no, he didn't. He was kicked once again "POITRINE SHOOT!!" Sanji's heel landed on the upper chest of Jackal, causing Jackal to unbalance. Jackal was about to counter the Poitrine Shoot, but he suddenly heard "Daible Jambe, ON!!" This time, Jackal was about to be prepared to counter the Diable Jambe, but he was always late, so he suffered another hot kick, "PREMIER HACHE!!" Sanji quickly landed both hot feet to Jackal's stomach, causing Jackal to crash to the wall behind him.

Sanji smiled at the momentum. "Tsk, two years of training eh? To me it's like two seconds training…"

"SHUT UP!! I'VE BEEN TRAINING SO HARD, AND I NEVER KNEW YOU CAN TURN YOUR FLAMING FEET ON AND OFF!!" Jackal wiped his mouth from blood.

"Common sense, baka, common sense." Sanji explained, smoking. "If a kitchen stove fire can be turned on and off, so does my Diable Jambe…"

"YOURE MAKING ME MAD!! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR TWO YEARS TO FIGHT YOU AND NOW IM NOT BACKING OUT!!" Jackal stood, like a very angry lion indeed…

Jackal was really furious, he flexed his body and he started growing huge. His cloak ripped off and he looked big and furious. Sanji just looked up at him.

"So you just became strong and you grew taller, big deal…" Sanji smirked.

"I DIDN'T **JUST** GREW STRONG AND TALL!!" Jackal's big paw caught Sanji's head, and threw him like a ball. "I'M IN THE ULTIMATE FORM OF MY DEVIL FRUIT!! WHAHAHA!!"

"NAAANI!!!" Sanji flew against a building, creating a hole on the wall.

"GWAHAHAHAHA!!" Jackal laughed loud.

Then, after a long silence… Takono finally spoke out.

"JACKAL!! IT'S ME YOU WANT REMEMBER?! YOU WANT ME TO BE KILLED, RIGHT?! SO GO AHEAD AND DO SO!!" Takono yelled. "Just… don't… hurt Sanji-kun…" she started crying.

"FOOL!! IM NOT AFTER YOU ANYMORE!! ALL I WANT IS SANJI DEAD!! YOU HEAR ME?? _**DEAD!!!**_" Jackal said in a furious tone. "WHAT USE ARE YOU TO ME ANYWAY?? I KILLED YOUR PAST LIFE AND YOU ARE NOTHING NOW!! _**NOTHING!!**_" Jackal laughed out loud.

This made Sanji maddest of the mad… "You…**SHIT HEAD!! DON'T YOU EVER CALL TAKONO-CHWAN 'NOTHING' AGAIN!!** I'll kill you, until you get to the hell were Zoro can kill you… again…" Sanji's glare was frightening, it even made Takono tremble. She never knew Sanji still had a very strong chivalrous attitude like that in him…

"BWAHAHAHA!! AS IF YOU CAN KICK ME TO HELL!!!" Jackal just laughed at what Sanji said.

Sanji just stood his stance and he said: "Diable Jambe, ON!!" now, instead the usual red hot shoes and pants Jackal keeps seeing, now his feet are REALLY burning with fire on both his feet, like a pair of big camp fires on his feet.

"Do you know the meaning of my kicks?" Sanji asked, as he spat his cigar off his mouth.

"Eh?" Jackal stood confused.

"I'll show you why…" Sanji jumped and vanished in thin air.

"YOU CANT HIDE FOREVER, SANJI!! COME OUT!!" Jackal looked around where Sanji is.

Just then Jackal heard, "FLAMBAGE CONCASSE!!!" and he felt as if a huge torch with fire landed on his head, enough to burn his head. "UWAHH!! HOT!!" Jackal fell to the floor, then he saw Sanji going to land a kick to his face, but Jackal was prepared, he forced his hand to catch Sanji, but when his hand was about to catch Sanji, he again vanished. "WHERE IS HE?! COME OUT SANJI!!" and after he said that he felt a hot shot on his hip. "FLAMBAGE LOUNGE!!" Jackal couldn't react, because Sanji's speed somehow doubled. But Jackal had a way to stop Sanji's mad barrage of fire-hot kicks, Jackal grabbed Takono.

"SANJI!! COME OUT!! OR TAKONO WILL GET IT!!" Jackal placed his claw on Takono's cheek.

Not a second passed, Jackal saw a gasping Sanji whose feet are still in fire. "Don't… Let… Takono… In… This…" Sanji said.

"BWAHAHAHA!! I CAN DO WHAT EVER I LIKE SO STOP USING YOUR DIAB…" before he can complete the word, he heard some one say "TORA GARI!!" then he felt three swords cut across him, letting Takono fall from his grasp. "UGH!! WHO THE FU…"

"Tsk… blackmailing is a bad choice, you know?" Zoro said, behind Jackal.

"GAHH!! IM GONNA KILL…" before Jackal can continue, he heard Takono say "JACKAL!!!"

"WHAT???" Jackal looked behind him. "THIS IS FOR MY FAMILY YOU KILLED TWO YEARS AGO!!" Takono landed a very nice 5 Star Punch directly on Jackal's cheek, causing Jackal to fall face-first.

"UWAHH!!!" Jackal grew weaker and weaker. He just couldn't take more hits from the trio. He had underestimated the Mugiwara. He was only prepared for Sanji. And he didn't expect Zoro and Takono to hit him as well. "NO… THIS CAN'T BE…" Jackal held his stomach, where Zoro had cut through, he was bleeding heavily. "IMPOSSIBLE… MY LITTLE KITTEN… HIT ME?!? UNFORGIVE ABLE!!! I'LL KILL YOU, TAKONO!!" Jackal mustered his last strength and he raised his claw for the kill, Sanji and Zoro were about to finish him off, but Takono just made a gesture with her hand to stop both of them from doing so. Takono walked up to Jackal calmly and made a fist. "For long you have captivated me in your grasp. And still you want some thing from me… I'm going to finish this ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!" Takono ran up closer and gave him a final 5 Star Uppercut which made Jackal fly and land on his back.

This final blow killed Jackal.

But Takono didn't give in, she ran to the unconscious body of Jackal and kept punching his face "WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET OUTTA MY LIFE??! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO TO HELL??? WHY DID YOU KILL MY PARENTS??! WHY,** WHY**,_** WHY?**_" Takono cried tears while rain started pouring down the small town. A hand stopped Takono's hand.

"Takono-chwan… it's done… it's over… Jackal is dead. And now, for good…" Sanji said behind her, calm and relaxed.

"S-Sanji-kun…" She can't stop crying, she hugged Sanji tight. "What if… He's… A-Alive again??"

"You're now free, Takono-chan. don't think about him anymore, he is just a past you would like to forget…" Sanji said, Takono still crying on his shoulder.

Zoro stood silently while rain was pouring over the three, then he said "Lets go, or the marines will return."

Takono stood, still trembling, with Sanji supporting her to stand straight. Zoro waited for the two to lead the way, but Zoro saw Jackal once again move. And the trio heard Jackal say in his final breath "YOU MUGIWARAS WILL PAY!! THIS ISNT OVER YET!!!" Zoro saw Jackal took out a pistol out of his belt. Zoro rushed to stop the attack, but Jackal pulled the trigger… Twice. And the bullets hit… Takono.

"Ugh!!" Takono fell to her knees, feeling unconscious.

"**NO!!!!**" Sanji saw Takono fall to the ground unconscious…

"**YOU!! I'LL KILL YOU!!**" Sanji began running towards Jackal, who was dead already.

"Don't" Zoro blocked Sanji's way. "He's already dead."

"**NO!! LET ME GO!! I'LL KILL HIM ONCE AND FOR ALL!!**" Sanji became wild, but Zoro held him tight to his place. "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, ERO-COOK!! JACKAL'S ALREADY DEAD!!" Zoro said angrily, Sanji fell to his knees, tears coming out to his eyes. "DAMN IT!!" Sanji shouted out. Zoro just checked the body of Jackal and stabbed him on the heart just to be sure. But after a few glances and inspection, Zoro confirmed that Jackal is dead. Sanji walked to Takono, still unconscious, Sanji was wondering if she was alive or not.

"_Where the HELL is Chopper when I need him…_" Sanji thought quietly, as he stares down at Takono.

"Oi, Ero-cook." Zoro called out after he finished inspecting Jackal's body. "We have to bring her indoors. The blood might keep spilling because of the puddles the rain is forming." Zoro withdrew his sword. "She might die from blood loss."

Sanji just sighed. Zoro and Sanji picked up Takono and brought her to the Mini Merry. They had to leave or the Marines will find out what had happened in Louge Town. So, on an unpleasant day where heavy rains dominated the skies, Zoro took a nap on the Mini Merry's couch. Takono, who was still unconscious, lies down on the floor mat. Sanji tied a tight bandage across her waist and her back, just to keep the blood from bleeding since she was shot at the back. While Sanji sat quietly on the table, smoking and hoping Takono will be alright…

Now, Sanji and Zoro waited quietly under the heavy rains of the Grand Line. Since they have no knowledge of operating her or taking out bullets, they just gave her a bandage to increase the pressure to prevent more bleeding.

Now what'll happen to Takono? Will she be alright after the last wrath Jackal gave her? What'll happen if she dies? Will Sanji give up hope and just give up his dream for finding All Blue?

* * *

We go back to our… crazed?... Mugiwara friends in the northern parts of Grand Line… 

(Sogeking Intro song)

"Okay, that's enough, Sogeking-san, I know you have returned, so that's enough!! We already have a situation here." Robin said, getting a little annoyed from the song itself.

"WAHH!! Behold, I, Sogeking will solve the mystery of the Mugiwara!! I have returned after a great battle on Sniper Island!!" Sogeking said, proud. "Tell me, Robin, what happened?"

"Take a look at Cyborg-san, Navigator-san and Sencho-san…" Robin said as she pointed to the maniac like trio.

"UWAHH!!! IM THE PIRATE KINGG!!! HAHAHA!! I HAVE A PEANUT ON MY POCKET!! STITCH IT, NAMIIIIII" Luffy said, in a drunk like voice.

"WHY SHOULD I STITCH IT FOR YOU WHEN IM HALF NAKED AND NO MONEY?!!!" Nami said, swinging around like a drunk.

"SUPAAAA FRESSHHH!! I WANTT SOME COOOLA!!! GIMMIE SOME COOLA!!" Franky said, like a drunk.

"Oh my god! What has happened to the great Mugiwara crew?!" Sogeking said, gasped. "Usopp-kun told me what happened, but the way I see it, it's even more complicated what Usopp even told me!!"

"By the way, where is long-nose-san?" Robin asked the masked hero.

"He went on to go to the wars that are happening on Sniper Island." Sogeking explained. "BUT!! Let's get back to the situation here, who do you think did this madness?"

"The Chef here, Koshi." Robin said.

"Hmm, we have to check on him to prove it!!" Sogeking said.

"You don't have to." Koshi said.

"EHH?? IS THAT THE MAN YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT??" Sogeking surprisingly asked Robin, who was also caught up in the surprise.

"Hehehehe…" Koshi gave a very devious laugh. "I now have the control of the all powerful Mugiwara group!! WHAHAHA!!"

"You are the one causing this madness?" Sogeking said to the Chef. "Then you must die!! You have no right to control the Mugiwara by food!!"

"Your guess is so good that I really got through their heart by their stomach!!" Koshi gave another evil laugh. "Wild Luffy, show them your power!!"

"WAHH!!! NO PROBLEM, KOSHI SAN!!" Luffy came running to the two and said "GOMU GOMU NO…" Luffy began spinning his fist wildly. "WILD PISTOLLL!!!" Luffy's hand stretched, aiming at Sogeking, but Sogeking had other ideas, "stand back, Robin." Sogeking pulled out his Kabuto.

"FIRE BIRD STARRR!!" Sogeking pulled back the sling and let go, blasting out a huge fire blast to Luffy's fist.

"NYAHH!! KOSHI!!! IT BURNS!!" Luffy withdrew his fist, crying at Koshi.

"Tsk. You, Sogeking maybe a hero, but CHAOS FRANKY!! GET SOGEKING AND KILL HIM!!!" Koshi commanded angrily, Franky came at front, looking at Robin and Sogeking.

"WAHH!! SUPA CHAOS FRESH FIREEE!!!" Franky breathed a red-violet flame, Sogeking dodged it, but half his cloak was burned by the fire.

"NYAHH!!! MY CLOAK!!" Sogeking held his burnt cloak, and he became furious. "DAMN IT!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!"

"Damn Sniper Hero, Menace Nami!! Show those two your power!!" Koshi angrily demanded.

"WHAA!! ANYTHING FOR KOSHI-KUNN!!!" Nami started spinning her clima-tact. "EVIL THUNDER CHARGE!!" She spinned her clima-tact until one ball at the end began charging with furious reddish electricity, and then she came running to Robin. "EVIL SWING ARM!!" Nami swung her clima-tact, which was flaring with red electricity, Robin easily dodged this, but Thousand Sunny was damaged heavily by the ball.

"You two are quick feet, aren't you… hehehe" Koshi grinned at the two, but before he could start talking again, he heard "Dieciséis Fleur!!" and 16 hands began sprouting behind, in front and below him, holding him tightly in place. "GAHH!! LET ME GO!!" Koshi struggled, but it was no use, he's really stuck.

"If you try to command your… pawns, the hand on your neck will choke you till you die!!" Robin warned, Sogeking beside her just watched.

"FOOL!! Wild Luffy, Chaos Franky and Menace Nami, GET THEM!!! YOU'LL NEVER KILL ME!! WHAHAHAHA!!" Koshi laughed loud, and the trio came after Robin and Sogeking.

Robin was about to choke Koshi, but Wild Luffy gave a 'Gomu Gomu no Wild Pistol' and it almost struck her face, but Sogeking soon pulled Robin before Wild Luffy's fist did hit Robin.

"IT'S NO USE RUNNING FROM MY PAWNS!! YAHAHAHAHA!!" Koshi laughed out.

What'll happen to Robin and Sogeking?? Why did Koshi take over the Mugiwara flagship, Thousand Sunny?? Will Sogeking find the mysteries behind this?? All that in Chapter 9!! Wait for it!!

OKAY!! I believe this is the longest Chapter ever!! But I just keep saying that! So anyways, enjoy the story and have fun reading it!! If anything don't make sense, just send me a PM, okii? That's good. Anyways, SOMEBODY PLEEZE REVIEW!! I only see Takono teh sock eater reviewing to the story!! But I ain't forcing you to review, just… enjoy the story!! JA NE!!


	9. Day 14: Captivated

Dark skies shroud the sky…

Mini Merry Floats silently on the ebb and flow of the water…

Rain falls, as if someone cried…

* * *

Zoro stays asleep on the couch, Sanji stays quiet on the table, smoking and thinking. Takono still stays unconscious on the floor mattress. It was very quiet on the Mini Merry until, Zoro woke up. 

"Uwahh!!" Zoro stretched and yawned loud. "Ahh! A nice nap… hm?" Zoro noticed Sanji on the table, hands on face, and he saw 8 bars of cigars beside him, seems as if he was smoking a lot.

"Oi, Ero-cook…"

Sanji didn't respond. Sanji was very deep in his thoughts.

"OI, BAKA!! WAKE UP!!" Zoro punched Sanji on the shoulder.

Sanji stood and held Zoro on the collar. "WHAT?? CAN'T YOU SEE IM BUSY!!?" Sanji glared hard at Zoro.

"DAMN IT, IM ONLY LOOKING FOR FOOD!!!! So… COOK ME FOOD!!" Zoro shouted back, angrily.

"God damn this… I didn't cook any food, okay?? Now just… go to sleep… I'm not in the mood for cooking." Sanji just sat down again, once again collecting his thoughts.

"Tsk… all you worry about is Takono… Damn Ero-cook…" before Zoro could sit down and sleep, Sanji soon placed his right foot on Zoro's neck. "Look, if you have a SHITTY PROBLEM ABOUT ME, THEN ITS BEST YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Sanji glared harder. "LOOK, BAKA, YOU ALWAYS WORRY ABOUT GIRLS BEFORE ANYTHING YOU DO!! CANT YOU AT LEAST ONCE GIVE UP YOUR ERO-ERO ATTITUDE?!?" Zoro answered back, this time in his madder moods.

Before the fight becomes a brawl, Sanji heard Takono cough, and Sanji soon reacted and lowered his foot to see Takono's condition.

But he saw it was bad, blood began leaking out of Takono's mouth. Sanji froze in horror as he saw the sight. Zoro just chuckled.

"Tsk. If only we knew how to heal a wound. Now she's gonna die, boo hoo…" Zoro said, sarcastically.

"SHUT UP!! WE NEED TO FIND MEDICINES!!" Sanji answered back angrily.

"Look, normal medicines cannot heal internal bleeding, baka!!" Zoro explained. "She needs a surgery!!"

"GOD DAMN THIS!! WE NEED A DOCTOR!!" Sanji yelled.

"Call Chopper!" Zoro said once again, sarcastically.

"LOOK, MARIMO, IF YOU JUST WANNA STAND AROUND THERE AND KEEP JOKING, THEN GO TO HELL!!" Sanji stood and yelled at Zoro on the face.

"Well, we can stop worrying now. Since I can see an island on the horizon…" Zoro said, calmly looking to the west.

"REALLY?!" Sanji looked out the Mini Merry to the west, and there's really an island on sight!! "WAHH!! LET'S STEER THE SHIP!! MARIMO!! RAISE THE SAILS!! WE HEAD WEST!!"

"Damn it… now I'm being commanded by a cook…" Zoro headed out to raise the sail of the Mini Merry.

"JUST SHUT UP AND RAISE THE SAIL!! WE'LL BE THERE SOON!!" Sanji yelled at Zoro who was outside raising the sail of Mini Merry.

Not after half an hour, Zoro and Sanji reached the unknown island. They were lucky that the island has a town, or the visit to the island was a waste after all!!

"OI!! ANYBODY!! IS THERE A DOCTOR HERE?! WE HAVE AN INJURED CREWMATE!!" Sanji yelled at the top of his lungs.

"BAKA!! YOURE JUST SHOUTING LIKE THAT AROUND?!" Zoro hissed. "THEY KNOW WE ARE PIRATES!!"

The people living in the town were just staring at Sanji and Zoro.

"Eh?" Sanji stopped, looking around.

"Excuse me, are you two pirates?" A man came to them and asked.

"Uh… yes?" Sanji answered, Zoro smacked his forehead.

"BAKA!! YOU JUST REAVEALED THAT WE ARE PIRATES!! DAMN ERO-COOK!! NOW THEY'LL GET WEAPONS AND KILL US!!" Zoro hissed at Sanji again, this time, angrily.

"No, no. we won't do anything to you two. But for your own good, you should keep it quiet, because you see that mansion on the hill up there? A World Government official stays there, so if I were you, I would ask quietly, or the World Government Agents will come after you two!!" the man said. "And you were asking about a doctor?"

"Yes. Uh, we have a badly injured crewmember, so, we need to heal her or she'll die!" Sanji said, worried.

"Don't worry, there's a doctor in the outskirts of this town, she's living in a small hut on the shores" the man pointed to where the direction is.

"SEE? I TOLD YOU WE CAN GET HELP!!" Sanji yelled at Zoro.

"HUSH!! Not too loud, baka!! The man said we should not attract any attention from that mansion, OKAY?!" Zoro hissed back.

"Fine… Whatever…" Sanji headed back to the Mini Merry to take Takono to the doctor.

"Okay, Marimo, you wait here. I'm gonna take Takono to the doctor, okay?" Sanji said to Zoro, as he slowly picked up Takono from the mat.

"Whatever." Zoro just lay on the couch. "Just wake me up when you get back with her." Zoro went ahead to sleep.

"Tsk, lazy Marimo…" Sanji said as he leaves the Mini Merry, holding Takono on his arms.

* * *

Meanwhile… at the World Government Mansion… 

On the den of the Mansion on the hill, a man as tall as Sanji stood on the window, wearing a black tuxedo, a red polo and a black necktie drinks a glass of white wine as he stares at the window over viewing the island of Wasage…

"Don Pinstripelli Potorotti… uh… we received word that Admiral Cornelius Thor is dead, after some attack in Louge Town." An Agent spoke to the head of the mansion.

"Tsk!! Cornelius Thor was only after power and fame! That bastard never thought of the consequences." The Don spoke in sharp British accent.

"But some spies report the assailants are here in Wasage Island" The Agent said.

"Eh? Who do you think it is?"

"Sir, it's, Black Leg Sanji, Pink Phantom Takono and according to some marine survivors even Santoryuu Man is there as well."

"Sanji, and Zoro are the assassins… but who's Takono?" The Don asked, confused about who's Takono.

"We forgot to show you the daily update on the Marine's Wanted List." The Agent took out a large piece of paper and handed it to the Don.

The Don took the paper, as he opened it, a Wanted Poster of Takono was there.

"Eighty million? This is even more than Black Leg Sanji's bounty…" The Don explained, holding he paper on his hand tightly.

"Well, the reasons are the following: Stealing from Marines, Cooperating with pirates, Fooling Cornelius's Fleet and Crew, Assaulting Cornelius's Ship" The Agent explained, hands on the back.

"Well, she certainly looks innocent. Why would such a bounty fall on such an innocent head?" The Don said back.

"We don't know why, Don. The Marines these days are becoming hooty about who is innocent or not…" The Agent replied.

"So spy reports that they are here on the island itself?" The Don asked.

"Yes, Don Pinstripe." The Agent answered. "Do you have any orders to give us?"

"No, if and only if those three cause trouble on this island, I will let you and my other trusted men to kill them. But for now, we have to keep our heads low." The Don said, calmly looking out the window over viewing the island.

"Yes, Don Pinstripe." As the Agent bowed, another Agent came running in.

"DON PINSTRIPE!!" The other Agent called, trying to catch his breath from running. "DOCTOR TRISHA IS GONE MISSING AGAIN!!"

"I was having a nice vacation here and you came barging in with bad news, and you know how much I HATE bad news…" The Don said calmly, taking out a pistol from his tux. "Next time, knock at the door before coming in, IF there is a next time for you anyway." The Don pulled the trigger, shooting at the Agent who just came in. "Agent Baxter, take this body out of my office and clean the blood off the floor."

"Yes, Don." The Agent obeyed, carrying the body of the other Agent out of the room.

As Agent Baxter left the office, the Don spoke to himself. "Tsk, Trisha, where the heck are you off to? You are giving me a nice headache…"

* * *

Back to Sanji who was carrying Takono… 

"This must be the place!!" Sanji stood before a small hut on the north shores of the island. "Well, I hope the doctor is in or else coming here was just a waste!!"

Sanji tried knocking the door with his hand, but he might drop Takono. So instead he banged the door with head.

"WHOA!! Someone must have quite a temper out there!!" a young female voice came from inside. "Come in, Come in! The door is open!! Just don't attempt to break it again!!"

Sanji was about to go lovey dovey from the voice, but not this time, he still has Takono to worry about… As Sanji entered the small hut, he saw a yellow grayish haired girl in the room.

"Uh… hello doc, um… this is my crewmate and she's heavily wounded, so I was thinking if…" before Sanji can continue, the girl gave a sharp wave of her hand.

"No need to think!! I'm a very trusted doctor!!" The girl looked at Sanji.

"UWAHH!! MELLORINE!! SO CUTE!! Ahem… I mean, really?" Sanji tried holding his flirtyness.

"Tsk!! Where are my freaking manners??" The Girl smacked her head. "My name is Doctor Trisha!! Nice to meet you!!"

"Um… Nice to meet you too… uh can you…?" Sanji put Takono on the bed nearby.

"Just leave her there, I'll see what I can do." Trisha said, happily pointing at the bed.

"Just like that? Won't you examine her or anything?" Sanji asked, a little confused.

"I will examine her!! Just don't go peeking behind the curtain!!" Trisha put on her gloves, closing the curtain behind her. "Just stay out there and I'll tell you what's wrong with your crewmate."

Silence.

"Are you a pirate?" Trisha asked from behind the curtain. "It's because I saw your distorted picture on the wanted poster."

"Well, yeah, the Marines will never find out my true face… heh." Sanji answered, leaning on the wall.

"Oh…" Trisha said, after some silence. "I can't believe I'm helping out a pirate here when I also work for the World Government…"

"NANI?!" Sanji got off the wall, shocked. If Trisha reports to the World Government, they'll be in BIG trouble!! "STOP!! DON'T TOUCH MY TAKONO-CHWAN!!" Sanji opened the curtain, but he only met a flying fist to his face and it hit him… Sanji fell to the floor, knocked out.

"Don't be perverted!! I'll just finish healing your crewmate and you're off!!" Trisha yelled at Sanji as she closed the curtain again.

Silence…

Sanji awoke, he got up and saw the doctor drinking a glass of cold coconut. She just said, "It's done! She's okay now!!" she smiled and pointed to the curtain.

"Eh? HOW WILL A PIRATE LIKE ME BELIEVE A WORLD GOVERNMENT DOCTOR LIKE YOU?! YOU KILLED HER DIDN'T YOU?!" Sanji asked, worried.

"I didn't kill her, you cute blonde!!" Trisha smiled. "It's just two bullets on her back! Nothing serious!" Trisha explained. "It's a good thing the bullet didn't land on her spine!! Or else she'll be blind!!" Trisha said. "But! I assure you, she's fine! You can talk to her even!!"

Sanji had second thoughts, but he has to see how Takono was doing. So Sanji walked over to the curtain and opened it, seeing a conscious Takono lying on the bed.

"S-Sanji-kun?" Takono asked weakly.

Sanji gave a deep exhale. "Thank goodness you're alive…"

Takono didn't answer, she just laid still.

"See? I toldja she'll be fine!! If you didn't bring her earlier, she might've died by heavy internal bleeding!!" Trisha came beside Sanji.

"HOW CAN I EVER THANK YOU??? MELLORINE!!" Sanji said, legs becoming all twirly and eyes into hearts.

"No need! This is my very first Pirate patient!!" Trisha said happily. "All the other patients I keep healing are either Marines or Agents!!"

"WAHH!! SOO COOL!!" Sanji drooled.

Suddenly, they heard a knocking on the door.

"Doctor Trisha!! Are you in there?!" A man's voice called out.

"Holy crap… Damn Agents!! You two better get outta here, its me they want, if they caught you here, you'll be in twice as trouble!!" Trisha warned. "Here, you can pass through the window!!" Trisha soon opened the window and helped Sanji carry Takono outside. As soon as Sanji and Takono were out, Trisha said: "GO AND GET SCARCE LIKE CHICKENS!! THE AGENTS'LL CATCH YOU!!"

Sanji ran with Takono as fast as he could, reaching the town. Tired, he carried Takono to the Mini Merry. But the strangest sight to him is that Mini Merry is gone!!

"_Damn Marimo!! He just left us like this!!" _Sanji cursed as he silently carries Takono on his arms.

"S-Sanji-kun… Can y-you let me down now? I'm gonna puke if you just keep carrying me around like a human roller coaster…" Takono moaned a bit. "My b-back hurts…"

"TAKONO-CHWAN!! YOU'RE ALIVE!!" Sanji slowly let Takono's feet touch the ground. "You sure you can walk?"

"Y-yes y-es I'm fine…" Takono tried to catch her balance, but she can stand well.

"What a relief!! But we have another problem… MINI MERRY IS GONE!!" Sanji yelled, worried.

"W-why? What happened?" Takono asked softly.

"I think dumb ass Marimo took it away to scram out of the island…" Sanji said through gritted teeth, clenching his fist.

"B-bucked head… r-really…" Takono said in a weak angry voice.

"Don't blame Zoro, you two…" someone behind them said.

"Eh?" Sanji took a glance back, and saw World Government Agents, LOTS of them. "Now what do you guys want… Damn agents…"

"Ahem, I am Agent Richard Baxter, and you two are pirates of the Mugiwara, so come with us please." Baxter said, calmly. "If you resist, we will be happy to kill you both where you stand."

"Damn bastard!! DON'T TAKE US CALMLY!!" Sanji ran forward and gave Baxter a hard jump kick on the cheek. "S-Sanji-kun!! Don't hurt him!! W-we'll die for sure!!" Takono called out weakly.

Baxter fell to the floor, the Agents ran forward to Sanji. "No D-don't kill them yet. Don Pinstripe wants to see them both…" Baxter stood up, wiping the blood from his mouth. "Black Leg Sanji, I want to ask you something. One plus One equals?"

"Eh?" Sanji looked at Baxter, confused from what he's asking. "What do you mean?"

"Just say two!!" a man called from behind Sanji. "That'll save you trouble!"

Sanji looked back, but he saw Baxter behind him. "Huh?" Sanji looked at the two Baxters, very confused.

"What if you answer Three? What'll happen?" another Baxter said beside Sanji.

Takono tried to analyze the situation thinking the other Baxters out there are just illusions, but… they seemed… REAL.

"Aww… you can't say Four!! One plus One, Four?" ANOTHER Baxter said beside him. "Are you dumb, Sanji?"

"Nani?? Why are there 4 of you??" Sanji looked at all four Baxters, very confused.

"That, Sanji is the powers of the Bunshin Bunshin No Mi…" Baxter crossed his arms. "So, surrender peacefully, or some one might get harmed."

"L-listen to him, Sanji-k-kun…" Takono said weakly, with another Baxter behind her, placing a dagger across her neck. "H-he's telling the t-t-truth…"

"Damn it…" Sanji couldn't do anything anymore, he had to surrender or Takono will be in danger, and Takono is just recovering from her surgery, so Sanji just, surrendered.

"Good, Sanji, Very good." Baxter said calmly. "Now follow me, Agents, tie them both."

Sanji and Takono are in another Situation!! Will problems ever end for Sanji, Takono and Zoro?? What'll happen?! We continue this event rather than ending it! Ehehe.

The World Government Mansion on Wasage Island.

"Hmm… so these two are one of the Marine's Most Wanted, huh?" The Don calmly said. "This Takono looks very innocent… and this Sanji, he looks like a gentle man himself."

"Don't mistake Sanji as a gentleman, Don Pinstripe, he kicked me on the face." Baxter explained.

"Tsk, probably because you numbskulls threatened his… uh… Girlfriend…" The Don explained. "I was thinking I wont surrender these two to the Marines… these two can make good slaves…"

"But…" Baxter tried to convince the Don to surrender Sanji and Takono to the Marines, but he cannot say anything more than 'But'

"Is there another word after that, Baxter?" The Don looked at Baxter straight at the eye.

"No… Don Pinstripe… I'm sorry." Baxter was filled with shame, but he still regrets, he MUST have Sanji and Takono surrender to the Marines.

"Anyways… Baxter and all the other Agents, scram outta here or you'll soon taste my knuckle braces." The Don warned, soon, all the Agents were gone in less than 15 seconds. "Okay… now, you two are my new slaves, okay? Sanji will be my cook and Takono will be my… PERSONAL… servant."

Sanji didn't like the sound 'PERSONAL'. "WHAT?! PERSONAL?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

"Don't get aggressive, Sanji, hehehe. And don't get the wrong idea… she'll be like… my personal assistant!!" The Don smirked.

"ASSISTANT TO WHAT??!!" Sanji asked, face turning red.

"I told you not to get the wrong idea, Ero-Ero!! Hahhaha!!" The Don laughed, like a young man.

"GRR!! YOU'RE PISSING…" Sanji was about to continue, but Takono stopped him.

"Sanji-kun, T-take it easy. If none of us works for him, he'd gladly surrender us to the Marines…" Takono said softly, this relaxed Sanji a bit.

"Yeah, what the girl said" The Don said, calmly.

"Tsk…" Sanji regretted this…

"So! Your work starts after 3 days, okay? I know how tired you two are from fighting Cornelius Thor and who's that pirate again? Jackal?" The Don said to the two, feeling sympathetic.

Hearing the name made Takono tremble.

"SO! Anyways, my assistant will show you to your rooms, so enjoy the mansion will you?" The Don said calmly.

* * *

Sanji and Takono are now confined in the World Government Mansion, stuck up with their new boss, Don Pinstripelli Potorolli. How will they work? Is Sanji's dream in finding All Blue all gone?? Will Takono be alright from her operation? What happened to Zoro? Will Zoro be alright as well? ALL THAT AND WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR MUGIWARA CREW in the next Chapter… the ultimate… CHAPTER 10!!! 


	10. Day 15: The Plan and the Island Legend

A day later… On the Hill top Mansion,

Skies were blue…

So is Sanji…

* * *

On the 3rd floor of the 5 floored mansion, Sanji and Takono were having their 3 day rest until they start working for Don Pinstripelli Potorotti, a World Government Official… Now, Sanji sits restless on his bed and Takono got off her bed, having a talk with Sanji…

"Sanji-kun, what'll we do now?" Takono asked, feeling a bit better from her operation.

"Tsk. I don't know… now my plans of finding All Blue is being delayed… Damn Pinstripe…" Sanji muttered, mad at the Don for making Takono his 'PERSONAL ASSISTANT'. "Damn that guy!! Why does he have to make you 'PERSONAL ASSISTANT' when he has a lotta toadies on this freakin' mansion!!" Sanji said, angrily.

"Sanji-kun, relax!! Don Pinstripelli does not look like a bad person at all!!" Takono smiled, making him relaxed a bit.

"Yeah, right…" Sanji looked down.

"Hehe… don't worry, if that guy does anything bad to me, I'll tell you right away…" Takono said to Sanji, making him chilled a bit… "And don't worry, I'm sure we'll be fine working with Don Pinstripe…"

"Oh yeah? What about my plans for finding All Blue? First, we are cooped up here working for a shitty bastard who made you a 'PERSONAL ASSISTANT' and then Zoro bolted with the Mini Merry… How can you say we'll be fine??" Sanji said, putting his hands on his face.

"We still have hope, Sanji-kun. Don't lose hope yet… I'll figure out a way to convince Don Pinstripe to let us go" Takono said, reassuring Sanji.

"How, if we are one of the most wanted pirates of the World Government…" Sanji said, making sound impossible for them to escape the Don… "…and that Baxter bastard. He has that… Bunshin-Bunshin No Mi… which annoys me so much that makes me want to KICK HIM IN THE FACE SOME MORE!!" Sanji clenched his fists.

"Relax, Sanji-kun, we'll find the way outta here before we start working for the Don…" Takono looked out the window. "I hope we can…"

Outside, on the hidden Docks of the Mansion, Mini Merry stays afloat…

Zoro awoke…

"NYAHHH!!!" Zoro yawned. "Hm? Ero-cook isn't back yet? Takono was shot on the back by a _PISTOL _not a machine gun… tsk… what a dumb cook…" Zoro took a look outside.

"NOW where the hell am I?" Zoro said, scratching his head. "I tied the boat to the docks, but what the hell am I doing here?!" but as Zoro saw some World Government Agents, he ducked.

"_DAMN ERO-COOK! I KNEW THIS WAS ANOTHER TRAP BY HIM TO KILL ME!!_" Zoro thought angrily.

Meanwhile in the Den of the Mansion…

"Don Pinstripe, I swear, we have to send those two most wanteds to the Marines before they can wreck havoc here on the mansion" Baxter tried his best to convince The Don to change his mind about making Sanji and Takono slaves on the mansion.

"Look, Baxter, you are my right hand man and you should respect the decision I make, okay? If Sanji and Takono are up to doing something bad, I want you to _personally _kill them both, okay?" The Don replied, still in his sharp British accent. "And tell them to forget about having their three days, they might be too lazy to work after their rest… Bring them to me so I can tell them to do their work now."

"Yes, Don…" but Baxter wasn't satisfied, he MUST find a way to get rid of Sanji and Takono…

Room 5 of the Mansion…

"Well, what now?" Sanji asked, feeling bored.

"I dunno, but now, I'm kinda hungry…" Takono replied, bored as well.

"Too bad I can't cook here, eh?" Sanji said with a smile.

"Nah, it's quite okay, I can hold my hunger…" Takono said.

The door suddenly opens…

"Hey, you two, Don Pinstripe wants to see you." Baxter called in.

"Now what is it he wants?" Sanji stood, stretching and then headed to the door.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Takono stood and walked over to the door, starting to worry…

As Sanji and Takono head to the main office of the mansion, Baxter stopped on front of the door.

"I still don't want you two numb skulls working for the Don…" Baxter turned to the two. "You two deserve the nicest stay in the Gates of Justice in Enies Lobby…" Baxter said, as his hands clenched into a fist.

"Quit your shitty blabber and let us through the damn door…" Sanji replied angrily.

"Sanji-kun, I told you to relax." Takono said silently.

Baxter opened the door to the office. "You two are lucky The Don spared your hard ass-lives… tsk…" Baxter's words shot Sanji's ear.

"WHAT?! WAIT TILL I GET THE CHANCE TO KICK YOUR NICE HAIRY…"

"Sanji-kun!!" Takono stopped Sanji to continue.

"See, Don Pinstripe? Sanji wants to kick me. I told you these two are bad news…" Baxter said to the Don.

"YOU LITTLE WHELP!! YOURE LIKE A KID COMPLAININ' TO YOUR FREAKIN DAD!! CAN'T YOU FACE ME ONCE?! YOU SON OF A…"

"ENOUGH!!" The Don boomed as he slammed his fist on the table, making it crack on the middle. "Baxter, leave, I only told you to escort these two, go"

As Baxter left the room, Sanji gave a final shot of words to him: "SCARDY BASTARD!!"

"Sanji, enough." The Don said calmly, he came and closed the door behind the two. "I thought you were a gentle man? What happened to the codes of gentlemanly etiquette?" the Don picked up his glass of red wine.

"Tsk, I'm only a gentleman to the ladies, fancy pants" Sanji glared at the Don. "Not on some black coated bastards like you…"

"Hahaha!!" The Don almost choked on the wine he was sipping. "I can tell why are you mad!" The Don lowered his glass. "Is it because I made Takono my Personal Assistant?"

Sanji just looked down. Takono looked away from the Don.

"Aww, see? You can't just hide your feelings, Sanji. You have to admit them, too." The Don picked up a knife from his table. "Now, on to business…" The Don walked over to the two. "You need to pledge your loyalty to me, with this knife, slit a light cut to your neck. And the cut will dry, maintaining there forever." The Don handed the knife to Sanji. Sanji just grabbed the knife and slit his throat quickly. It didn't bleed, but he just wanted this thing to be over with. "There, I slit my throat, happy? Now show me to your kitchen…" Sanji asked impatiently.

"Tsk, impatient fool, take it easy!!" The Don smiled. "Head out the door to your left and to the corridor to the right, got that?"

Sanji just grumbled something and head out the door, slamming it behind him.

"If I were him, I'd be more gentle…" the Don said, then he faced Takono. "I'll slit your neck for you… you might do something… unexpected…" the Don closed on to Takono. "Remember, you'll be working for me forever…" The Don said, smiling.

The word 'Forever' rang in Takono's head, remembering her days under Jackal since she was 5…

Takono gulped.

"Hehe, I know your of past, Takono. I've been reported about it last night by some of my Agents who knew more information about your bounty…" The Don said calmly, but smiled at the same time. "But don't worry, I'm not anything like Jackal…" The Don kneeled in front of Takono, holding her chin up, placing the knife on her neck. "Don't move, it'll hurt a bit…" Takono held her breath.

Meanwhile, at the grand kitchen of the mansion…

"'Is it because I made Takono my Personal Assistant?'" Sanji made a mocking voice of the Don. "Freaking bastard… OO!!!" Sanji chopped the carrots harder, almost cutting the chopping board in two. "The way he talks reminds me of BON CLAY!!

The other chefs were just starting at Sanji.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FREAKOIDS LOOKING AT?!" Sanji yelled at them all. "GET TO WORK!!" all the other chef's started working, but the Head Chef came walking to Sanji.

"Hey Bub, you have a problem?" the Head Chef was taller and bigger than Sanji. Just as big as Blueno.

"HECK YES I HAVE A PROBLEM, IM BEING COMANNED BY A 5'9 PANSY WHO MADE MY GIRLFRIEND A PERSONAL ASISTANT!!" Sanji yelled at the head Chef angrily, all the other Chefs around stared at him again.

"Well, Bub, this is a wrong place to show out your problems." The Head Chef said, crossing his arms.

Sanji grumbled again, then he said, "WHATS YOUR PROBLEM ANYWAY?! CANT A CHEF DO HIS DUTIES **WITHOUT BUGGING ANY OTHER CHEFS?!?**" Sanji's face glowed bright red from anger.

The Head Chef cracked his fists. "You wanna fight, Bub?"

Sanji just glared at the Head Chef. He walked to the Head Chef. "COLLIER!!" Sanji landed a hard kick on the neck of the Head Chef, crashing on all the other utensils behind him, knocking him out cold.

"Bastard… NOW WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT AGAIN?! GET TO WORK DAMN IT!!" Sanji yelled at the other Chefs who were staring at him.

The Kitchen door opened. "What's going on here?" Baxter emerged from the door, looking at the Chefs. "I heard some yelling and crashing of plates. What's going on, tell me." All the Chefs were looking at Baxter, innocently. Except Sanji who was chopping cabbages hard on the chopping board.

"Ah. The culprit is pretty obvious…" Baxter walked over to Sanji's working station. "Eh, Sanji?"

Sanji worked silently.

"Oh, well. We'll see what happens if I report this to the Don…" Baxter said, calmly. But this only irritated Sanji some more.

Sanji dropped the knife and held Baxter by his polo. "What the heck is your problem if IM ONLY WORKING QUIETLY HERE?!?" Sanji yelled at Baxter's face.

A smirk carved Baxter's face. "Aww, Sanji is getting annoyed… tsk! I pity you a lot…" Baxter said sarcastically, which annoyed Sanji to the fullest. Sanji took a knife and pointed it to Baxter's nose. "Annoy me again, bastard, and I'll slice your nose off…" Sanji warned, as he shot Baxter with an angry glare.

"Touchy touchy…" Baxter removed Sanji's hands from his polo, dusting it. "Anyways, the Don's lunch should be every 2 o'clock, SHARP. If a second passes the 2 o'clock line, he'll kill you." Baxter warned, as if he means it, then he headed out to the door.

Now this time it was Baxter's turn to land 2 final words before he leaves the door. Baxter looked at Sanji and said: "Ero-Cook."

Sanji glowed bright red, he threw the knife on the chopping board, breaking it into two. "DAMN YOU BAXTER!! I'LL GET BACK TO YOU!!" Sanji yelled. _"Damn it… I wonder what's going on with Takono-chwan… I hope that Pinstripe bastard does not touch her…" _Sanji thought hopelessly.

Meanwhile in the hidden Docks of the Mansion…

Another Agent fell down as Zoro slashed him through his stomach.

Zoro looked around. "Wow, what a neat cove… but anyways, I have to get outta here before something else happens… Damn Ero-cook, where has he gone??"

Zoro sprinted through the Mansion-Dock entrance

Back at the Office of the Mansion…

"Okay, now, I want you to get a bottle of red wine in the mini fridge." The Don calmly commanded. "Don't take the ones which were just new, take the ones which are already open." The Don continued.

Takono obeyed. She can't do anything else than to obey or else something might happen to her like what Jackal did when she was 5 years old…

As Takono took the bottle from the mini fridge, the Don was enjoying the view… (If you get what we mean…)

"Well, cough! Cough! Thank you Takono, but this is only your cough! First assignment. Cough!" The Don's cheeks were red, but he could hide it well.

A vein popped on Takono's forehead. "What's wrong with you…?" Takono glared at the Don, who was smiling innocently at her. "Is there a problem?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Cough!" the Don said, sweat drop.

Takono didn't like this… but anyways, she stood ready beside the Don in case another assignment is given to her. The room was silent until the Don and Takono heard the door knocking.

"Come it. Its open." The Don said calmly as he filled his glass with red wine.

Two agents and Doctor Trisha walked in the room.

"Don Pinstripelli, we found Doctor Trisha lurking around in a seaside hut, running away from work again!!" The Agent explained.

"You disappoint me, Doctor. I thought you should be in the infirmary taking care of the sick?" The Don said, as he took a swig of red wine.

"I HATE CURING YOUR MEN!! THEY ALL STINK AND THEY DON'T TAKE A BATH!!" the Doctor yelled at the Don.

"Hm? Is that a complain I heard? The Don lowered his glass. "Tsk, Agents bring this lady to her room. She has to be locked up and not to be released until I say so." The Don ordered.

"Yes Sir!" Before the Agents take Trisha away, Trisha took a glance at Takono. Then she said: "Wait! Stop! That girl is my patient!!" Trisha said, surprised seeing Takono working as Personal Assistant for the Don.

"Takono here?" the Don asked. "You're joking. If this is another excuse of running away again, I'll send you to Enies Lobby so you can heal the Marines there."

"I could swear it to my loyalty to you, Don Pinstripe, if you look at her back, and if you see her shirt with dried blood, she's the one! She was shot on the back twice and I had to do surgery or she'll die from internal bleeding!!" Trisha said, alarmed.

The Don stood, and took a look at Takono's back which was with dried blood on her shirt. "Well, this has to be proven more, what if you just placed a blood stained shirt on her to hide your real motives?" the Don said, looking at Trisha.

"IT'S THE TRUTH!! IM NOT LYING!!" Trisha yelled.

"Well, I still need proof." So, the Don lifted Takono's shirt at the back, but as he did, Takono soon faced the Don and gave him a nice 5-star slap on the face and she screamed shrilly: _**"ERO–ERO!! AHH!!!!!" **_

The Don crashed on the floor, and said with a nose bleed and heart eyes: "Gahh!! Fine!! It's true! LET DOCTOR TRISHA GO AND TELL HER TO TREAT TAKONO!!" The Don commanded.

"Yes sir!!" The Agents soon agreed.

"Come, Takono-Nii Chan, I'll treat that wound" Trisha soon came to Takono and held her hand, and pulled her out of the room.

Takono froze in anger because she would never know The Don would do such a thing!!

Meanwhile, the Kitchen of the Mansion…

Sanji was holding the lunch for the Don. His face still red from anger…

"Well, whatcha waiting for? It's gonna be 2 o'clock sharp!!" the Chef beside him said.

"Tsk, I know, I know, just don't worry about me…" Sanji walked out of the kitchen and headed to the office.

Just about 2 o'clock, Sanji opened the door and saw the Don so red and heart eyes behind his desk.

Sanji raised an eyebrow. "Eh? What's wrong with you?"

"Nyahaha!! Whaa, believe this, Sanji! I GET TO TAKE A PEEK AT HER BACK!!" The Don said, face so red.

Sanji knew what he was talking about. "**PEEK?! AT HER **_**BACK?!?**_" Sanji grew madder than before, Sanji carefully put the Don's lunch on the floor and soon ran and jumped to give a nice kick on the face. "ESCALOPE!!!" The Don was smacked nicely on the right side of his head. "NYAHH!!" the Don fell off his seat, and Sanji towered over him. "You… You… PEEKED AT TAKONO-CHWAN?!" Sanji glared evilly at the Don who was on the floor.

"AGENTS!! REPORT TO THE OFFICE!! AN ASSASSINATION ATTEMPT!!" The Don screamed, and in less than 5 seconds, 40 Agents came rushing inside the office and soon held Sanji in one place. Sanji couldn't do anything, or Takono will be threatened as well. "DAMN SCARDY CAT!! FACE ME LIKE A **MAN**, PANSY!!" Sanji struggled.

"Tsk! Rushing to my office and giving me a kick! What a gentleman you are?!" The Don fixed his tie. "YOU PEEKED AT TAKONO-CHWAN!! SO WHY THE HELL SHOULD I NOT KICK YOU?!"

"Peeked? What are you talking about? I don't peek! A gentleman like me doesn't peek!" the Don said, dusting his bright red blazer. "Or maybe YOU are the one who peeks, Sanji!"

"DAMN YOU, YOU FREAKIN PANSY!!" Sanji yelled at the Don's face. "Take this man to the room where I kept Doctor Trisha…" the Don said calmly now. "I don't want to see this Ero-cooks face…"

"SHADDUP!! MY NAKAMA HAS THE RIGHTS TO SAY THAT!!" Sanji yelled even more, as the World Government Agents take him away to the lockup…

The Room Number 99… a dark room located on the hidden base of the Mansion…

"STAY IN THERE!!" The Agent pushed Sanji inside.

"DAMN YOU!! IM GONNA…" Before Sanji could finish, the Agent closed the door on his face. "OW DAMN IT!! WATCH IT YOU SON OF A…!" then Sanji heard a faint calling of his name: "Sanji-kun? You're here too?"

Sanji looked to where the voice was coming from, and saw Takono and Doctor Trisha. "NYAHH!! TAKONO-CHWAN!! TRISHA-CHAN!! YOU'RE HERE!!" Sanji came running to them with heart eyes and twirly legs. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO BEAUTIES ARE DOING HERE?!" Sanji asked, hands clasped together and heart eyes.

"Tsk, that Don Pinstripelli dismissed me from service…" Doctor Trisha said sadly.

"Sanji-kun… come here…" Takono asked. As Sanji came to her, she immediately hugged him and started crying. "S-Sanji-kun! Sniff! That Ero-Don peeked at me!!"

Sanji's eyes grew wide with anger, but he just hugged Takono harder. "He told me about it… Tsk… that bastard…" Takono hugged even harder. "I want you to kick him, please?? HE RAISED MY SHIRT AT THE BACK AND I SLAPPED HIM!! Sniff!"

Trisha just watched the two. "Aww! You two are a very cute couple!!"

Sanji looked at Takono "Don't worry, Takono-chwan. I'll kick him for you…" Takono persisted "Wahh!! But I want you to kick him NOW!! I don't want working with him anymore! He's just like Jackal in his perverted side!! I WANNA GET OUTTA HERE!!" Takono cried hard, Sanji relaxed her a bit. "I'd love to Takono-chwan, but only the two of us versus a thousand Agents on this mansion to escape? I don't think so…"

"Aww… that's really so cute!! Hey! Hey! Kiss will you? I wanna see!!" Trisha said excitedly. "Ehehe, I'm sorry, Trisha-Chan, I'm on a limit on the cheek only!" Sanji said, as Takono sat down beside Trisha. "Why is that Don a pervert… he's so cool and has a lotta style, but… his ATTITUDE?! Egh! He's just like Sanji-kun!" Takono said, Sanji cried a river. "LIKE ME?!"

"No, Sanji-kun, he's MORE than you… you don't peek, do you?" Takono asked.

"Ah… well… I don't of course!! A gentleman, like me? PEEKING?! How disgraceful!" Sanji replied.

"The Don is naturally like that, Takono-Nii Chan. He's cool when he sees a girl, but when he's WITH one, you don't wanna know…" Trisha explained.

"But WHY?!" Takono yelled. "I don't know either, Takono-Nii Chan, but when I was working for him, you don't wanna know how many times he did it to me, honestly. That's why I quit being his Personal Assistant and worked as a Doctor instead…" Trisha replied, then she placed her hand behind Takono. "How's your injury going?"

"Its fine, but… I JUST WANNA GET OUTTA HERE!!" Takono yelled louder.

"By the way, what are you two doing here? You two are part of the Mugiwara, right? What are you doing with out the other crew?" Trisha asked.

"Hehehe, Sanji-kun here is looking for All Blue." Takono answered.

"All Blue? I thought that sea does not exist?" Trisha said, wondering.

"Well, IM SURE ALL BLUE EXISTS!! IF IT DOESN'T, IT'LL BE A WASTE TRAVELLING FAR AND WIDE FROM THE CREW!!" Sanji replied, not losing any positive thinking.

"And I'm his navigator!" Takono said to Trisha, smiling.

"AWW!! THIS IS SOO KAWAII!! I WANNA SEE YOU TWO KISS!!" Trisha said, hands clasped.

"Eh, no, but I'm sure one day you will!" Sanji smiled.

Then the three heard some crashing sound behind them, three of them looked behind, and they also heard a faint echo of somebody talking angrily. "Ah!! You are just as annoying as that Ero-cook!! Damn It!" it was Zoro!!

Sanji placed his ear where the echo was coming from. "Here! Marimo must be somewhere here!!" Sanji stood his ground and said: "stay back ladies, this is gonna be a bit dangerous… SHINSHINABE SHOOT!!" giving a hard-slamming side kick to the wall, the wall was smashed into pieces and there was a hollow cave behind the broken pieces of walls. "OI!! MARIMO!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Sanji yelled at the black hole in front of him.

"KEEP TALKING SO I CAN HEAR YOU, DAMN ERO-COOK!!" Zoro yelled back, as he tries finding his way out.

"DAMN YOU, MARIMO!! WAIT TILL YOU COME HERE!!" Sanji yelled back.

Well, it took about 2 hours for Zoro to find his way out and entered the Room Number 99 by the dark hole in the back of the room.

Zoro fell to the floor, gasping for air. "Damn it! That cave down there is a MAZE!! I couldn't find my way out! Gasp!!"

"HEY!! THIS CAVE!! I RECOGNISE THIS CAVE!!" Trisha pointed out to the deep dark hole in front of her. "THIS CAVE LEADS TO MY ESCAPE HATCH!!" Trisha said, happily.

"Escape hatch?" Sanji questioned. "Where is your escape hatch leading to?"

"You see, this hill where the mansion stands has many hidden caves, and I found one cave which leads to the way out to my hut!!" Trisha said. "This cave has 4 passages, two leading to the seaside, one to the hidden docks, and another to my hut." Trisha continued.

"I saw the Mini Merry in the hidden docks." Zoro said, as he sat down.

"So?? YOU DECIDED TO RETURN THE SHIP, EH?!" Sanji said, hands on waist.

"SHUT UP, ERO-COOK!! THE BOAT WAS TAKEN HERE WHILE I WAS ASLEEP!! I DIDN'T TAKE IT!!" Zoro yelled at Sanji.

"Will you two stop fighting? This maybe our way out to escape!!" Takono said, excitedly. "Why don't we just go ahead and…"

"It's not that easy, Takono-Nii Chan. Now that they knew that I was running away from my work, I'm sure they are guarding the caves heavily now…" Trisha said back, sadly.

"Damn…" Sanji leaned on the wall, thinking how to escape this mansion.

"But!! I have a pretty good plan!!" Trisha snapped her finger. "There's an everyday 9 AM and 3 PM shift, that way, the caves will be clear every 9 AM and 3 PM, Allowing us to… ESCAPE!!" Trisha said happily.

"Yosha!! We escape at the 9 AM shift!!" Takono said. "No, Takono-Nii Chan, 9 AM is too early, and you still have to work for the Don. if he finds out you're missing, he wont stop making his Agents move until you're found… so I suggest 3 PM, because that's when the Don takes his nap and the Agents take their shift" Trisha said.

"You really know the Don and his time schedules, Trisha-Chan" Sanji said, as he smiled at Trisha.

"He ALMOST became my boyfriend you know…" Trisha said, looking down. "BUT!! Forget him and I'll escape with you guys!"

"EH?!" Sanji, Zoro and Takono gasped in unison. "But, that'll be so wrong if a World Government Doctor comes with the Mugiwara!!" Takono said.

"You guys are too hasty, I still have Takono as my patient. She has not fully recovered yet from her bullet shots, so how will she be okay without a doctor like me??" Trisha said.

"Hmm… you have a good point there. And we won't have to worry anymore about getting sick since we have a doctor with us." Sanji said thoughtfully.

"Well, to me it's okay, as long as she knows how to keep quiet." Zoro said.

"So, now, the plan is… Takono Nii-Chan and Sanj-san will work with the Don until 3 PM and we meet back here, then we escape before the guards complete their shift, okay?" Trisha gave one last revision of the escape. "The Don will release us tomorrow, I'm sure of it. Because, with out slaves, the Don will have to do everything by his own, and he hates that. So, he will NEED to release us."

"You really know the Don… or maybe he IS your boyfriend?" Takono asked.

"Heehee! He's not, Takono-Nii Chan! I'm sure of it!" Trisha smiled back as an answer.

"Um… what about me? What shall I do if You, Ero-Cook and Takono are out there working?" Zoro asked.

"You wait here, until we come back at 3 PM, okay?" Trisha said. "Because if you come out there, they'll easily catch you."

"Oh, okay. Finally I get to sleep… just wake me up when you get here at 3 PM…" Zoro said, leaning back to the wall.

Now that the plan was set up to escape the mansion, will the plan work? Or Will the Don keep Sanji and Takono forever?? Now… we get to our Mugiwara friends… What happened?

* * *

On an island, the Mugiwara Flagship, the Thousand Sunny is docked on the white sands of the island. Koshi was enjoying the island, Wild Luffy is biting his toe, Menace Nami was climbing a tree like a monkey and Chaos Franky was going emo with his guitar… while Sogeking and Robin were tied up upside down on to a tree deep in the forest…

"Sogeking-san, you must find a way to get us down here!" Robin said, struggling.

"I'm trying, Robin! I'm trying!" Sogeking struggled harder. "Ugh! The binds just don't budge! That Luffy tied us too hard!!"

"I can't sprout any arms, my hands are tied as well…" Robin said, still struggling to loosen the binds.

But then, they heard a loud rustling of a bush. "NYAH!! IT'S A TIGER!!" Sogeking said, alarmed, but a man came out the bushes.

"Well, well. I'm having my daily walk on this forest and everyday, things getting weirder and weirder." The young man said.

The man was about Zoro's height, had black hair, wearing an opened black polo and a white jersey within, he has quite a long sword on his left, and he looked like he was a swordsman… "Now I see twin peas hanging on the tree… amazing how this tree sprouts things…" The young man said, chuckling.

"Ahh, Young man, please, help us from this predicament!" Sogeking asked politely.

"No way, I'm enjoying the view here…" The young man said, chuckling. "But, you guys really need help anyway…" The young man took out his sword and slashes the two ropes holding Robin and Sogeking, and then they both came crashing down.

"Ow!! Can you do it less painful next time?!" Sogeking got up, rubbing his back.

"Thank you… whoever you are…" Robin stood, dusting her jacket.

"Just call me Drake…" the young man replied. "And I was completely wondering how did you two ended up on the Isle of the Dragon…"

"Isle of the Dragon?" Sogeking asked. "THERE'S A DRAGON HERE?!" Sogeking panicked.

"No, masked man… I AM the dragon…" Drake replied, crossing his arms.

"You? How's that? You ate a devil fruit to turn into a dragon?" Sogeking asked.

"Wrong again, masked man… I was not talking literally a dragon. It's just a manner of expression." Drake said. "This island is called Isle of the Dragon because I live here, and I'm the one who named this island."

"But why dragon? Isn't that too scary?" Sogeking asked again.

"Tsk. Look at this…" Drake took a sheaf of paper form his pocket, and showed Sogeking a wanted poster.

Sogeking read it out loud. "Drake… dead or alive… TWO HUNDRED MILLION?! YOU ARE A CRIMINAL?!"

"Ever since I came here with my sword." Drake smiled. "Every time if any Marines try to come and claim this island, I had to defend this whole island, because this is MY Island. And do you want to know how many Marine fleets I cut down?"

"How many?" Sogeking asked, then Drake came close to Sogeking's ear "Seventy seven fleets… with their admirals on it…"

"NYAHH!!! NO WAY!!" Sogeking yelled. "YOU'RE JUST LIKE MIHAWK!!"

"Mihawk? Tsk. That guy is just a legend in Grand Line. But I'm a legend on THIS Island here." Drake said.

"Sogeking-san, Dragon-san, we have to move, I hear voices coming from the west…" Robin said, alerted.

"Damn it… it might be Luffy and the others…" Sogeking said. "Oi, Drake-san, where's a place to hide?"

"Why? What's wrong? And who's Luffy?" Drake asked, confused.

"We'll tell you later, but you have to tell us where you stay, there are people on the island who are very dangerous…" Sogeking said.

"Okay, follow me… quietly, those people might hear you…" Drake went ahead, while Robin and Sogeking followed him.

So Sogeking, Robin and Drake escaped as Wild Luffy checks on to see if Robin and Sogeking are still hanged on the tree, as he saw the binds were cut, Wild Luffy yelled: "OI!!!! KOSHI-SAN!!!! THEY HAVE ESCAPED!!!"

Koshi heard loud and clear. "So… you finally escaped…" Koshi smiled evilly.

Now that Sogeking and Robin escaped the clutches of Koshi and his pawns, Will they seek the help of the 'Island Legend'? Or they'll just suffer some more? Who knows? So await all that in Chapter 11!!

* * *

How's that?! Hahaha! The Ultimate Chapter 10 finally finished!! Hahaha!! Okay, just enjoy it and Read and Review if anything seems wrong or weird or something, okay? Thanks for reading!! 


	11. Day 16: Escape The Mansion!

Night shrouds the sky above the Island of the Dragon…

The Thousand Sunny stands still on the isle's shore…

Sogeking explains the situation the island is in now…

* * *

"So, the Mugiwaras are controlled by some cook, huh?" Drake said, as he crosses his arms.

"Yes. But Robin and I were smart enough not to eat the food that cook was eating!" Sogeking said proudly.

"So, okay, but I need to know your names, I don't just let strangers in my lair like this…" Drake said.

"Um… I'm Sogeking of Sniper Island and my Nakama here is Robin, an archeologist." Sogeking answered.

"Sniper king, huh? You seem like a hero, and Robin here is such a pretty lady in such a wrong place. She should be hanging out with the higher classes, not pirates…" Drake replied, brushing his hair upward.

"I am a hero! Haha!!" Sogeking said, very proud of the title.

"You see, Dragon-san, I only joined these pirates so I can fulfill my dreams." Robin said, quietly.

"Yes, yes. Dreams, goals and all the usual stuff I keep hearing about. Well, welcome to my humble abode, King of Snipers and Robin-chan." Drake stood. "Want something to drink?"

"No, thank you." Robin replied, still sitting on her place.

"You are a kind man, Dragon, but I no thank you." Sogeking replied, in a boasting tone.

"Tsk. No need to be shy…" Drake sat down. "So what's the cook's name?"

"A man named Koshi" Sogeking replied.

"Hah. I knew it. That Koshi is also one of the most wanted by the Marines." Drake explained, then he took a large piece of paper out of his small bag. "See this, I found it in a marine ship before I sunk it…"

Sogeking read loudly… "Pawn Maker Koshi… Dead or Alive… EH?! 240 MILLION!! THIS IS MORE THAN YOURS!!!"

"Tsk. Don't be surprised, King of Snipers. That 'Pawnmaker' has taken control over a thousand Marines, 3 Admirals and 1 World Government Official, and he only controls them by FOOD." Drake explained, as he leaned back on the wall.

"So that's why he's called the Pawn Maker…" Sogeking said.

"You were right, Sogeking-san. That's how Koshi-san controlled Sencho-san, Navigator-san and Cyborg-san, by eating!" Robin came in.

"Well, if that Koshi is here for trouble, I'll just cut him down like the rest of the marines…" Drake said, chuckling. "I don't want any idiot making a mess out of MY island…"

"But he's more dangerous than you, Dragon!"

"I know, but he's dangerous than me by FOOD, not by KATANA." Drake said.

"So, you will help us?" Robin asked.

"Of course I will. Not unless you're gonna do something else on this island once Koshi is slain." Drake said.

"Well, of course not! We only came here because that Koshi brought us here! We have no other reason!" Sogeking said, sweat drop.

"So, three of us will charge there first thing in the morning, how's that?" Drake said, confidently.

"WHAT?!" Sogeking gasped. "B-BUT HOW?!"

"What's wrong, King of Snipers? Afraid?" Drake lifted an eyebrow.

"No… it's just that… ah…"

"Nah, forget about worries, King of Snipers. We just charge tomorrow morning, okay, you two?" Drake said. "You, Robin-Chan, can you fight?" Drake asked.

"Yes, I can. Don't worry about me."

"Righhht. Okay, just go to sleep and we can go do a little work out tomorrow morning." Drake stretched. "I'll stay out and see what the hell Koshi is doing…"

* * *

Meanwhile… back to Sanji and the others…

It was 9:30 in the morning. Sanji walked to the kitchen, preparing the Don's daily 10 AM breakfast, Trisha heads to the infirmary to take care of the sick Agents and marines, Takono prepares herself as she walks to the office of the Don, and Zoro stays asleep on Room 99 of the mansion…

"_I just can't wait to get outta here!! I don't want to work for that Ero-Don anymore!! I WANNA GET OUTTA HERE!!" _Takono thought silently as she stood in front of the door to the Don's office, then, she knocked.

"Come in, the door's open" A voice came from inside, but it was not the Don's voice, it was Baxter's.

As Takono entered the door, she saw Baxter talking to the Don seriously. She couldn't hear what they were talking about, but it seems really serious.

"Okay, I'll handle that later, but for now, Baxter, we wait." The Don said after some silence. "You can leave." Baxter bowed and walked to the door, but as Baxter passed Takono, she felt a chill from her spine.

"_Brr… that Baxter dude is scary even when he talks gay…" _Takono walked over to the desk in front of her and said: "Reporting for duty, Don Pinstripe."

"Ah, yes, how is your back feeling now?" The Don asked, starting to blush.

"I'm fine now… (ERO-DON!!)" Takono replied.

"Very well. I want you to get my breakfast from the kitchen at 10 o'clock, because I don't want that Ero-cook to come here and make a mess of my office again." The Don said, seriously.

"Ah… okay…" Takono nodded her head, sitting on the chair by the desk, not beside the Don, or he might do something else… naughty.

Silence…

Then exactly at 10 o'clock, Takono stood from the chair and walked out the door and headed to the kitchen… As Takono entered the kitchen, she almost bumped into Sanji, who was about to exit the kitchen.

"Sanji-kun! I'm sorry!"

"Wahh! Takono-chwan! Be careful! I cooked this breakfast for 30 minutes!" Sanji said, as he almost lost balance.

"Psst! Sanji-kun! We have to talk!" Takono said, lowering her voice as low as possible, to prevent any other chefs from hearing.

"What is it?" Sanji whispered back.

"I'm having a chilly feeling that the Don and Baxter knew about our escape…" Takono whispered, looking around if any Chefs are looking at them.

"How? We were talking silently in Room 99!" Sanji replied, in a hissing voice.

"I don't know! But we have to not let our guard down, or else all the plans we were planning are all to waste!!" Takono whispered, giving hope to the situation.

"Right, but for now, we worry about working with the Don, okay, Takono-chwan?" Sanji whispered.

"Okay, then."

"Now, why are you here? I thought you were supposed to run errands for the Don?" Sanji asked back in his normal voice.

"The Don told me that I'll be the one to deliver his meal for him, okay, Sanji-kun? Because he told me that he does not want you to serve the food, or you'll make some trouble again" Takono said in her normal tone of voice.

"Tsk… what a pansy! Okay, here, and be careful, Takono-chwan…" Sanji handed over the big plate containing the meal.

"Don't worry about me! I'll slap the Don if I have to!!" Takono smiled at Sanji, making him feel better.

"Sigh! Just take care! I have to keep working, okay?" Sanji put on his apron.

"I'll be fine, Sanji-kun. Thanks." Takono walked out the kitchen door, and was headed to the Don's office with his meal.

As Takono entered the office, she saw once again Baxter there, talking to The Don seriously. Takono stood still with the large platter on her hand.

"Okay, I understand. Leave, I'm gonna have my breakfast now." Are the only words Takono heard from their conversation. Then Baxter stood and left the office.

"Ah, Yes, Takono, I see you bought my breakfast…" The Don said, taking a napkin and putting it on his collar. "Just place it here on the table and I'll enjoy my meal."

"Okay, Don…" Takono carefully placed the breakfast in front of the Don.

The whole morning was silent. Takono did the usual things the Don wanted to do. Sanji was cooking 85 meals an hour to feed the hungry mouths of the agents. Trisha takes care of the sick in the Mansion's infirmary and Zoro stays asleep on the dark cave of Room 99… Then at around 2:30 PM, something else happened…

The Office of the Don…

"Ahh, Takono. It's been a long day…" The Don stood still in front of the window over viewing the Island of Wasage.

"Uh… is there anything else you want me to do?" Takono asked, while she stayed seated on the chair in front of the desk. "If there is nothing, then…"

"Actually there is…" The Don faced Takono. "You are only my assistant for 2 days and yet… I feel like… what shall I say… yes, growing on you."

Takono held her breath. "Excuse Me?"

"You see, Takono…" The Don walked closer to her. "I've been wanting to ask…" The Don stood in front of her. "If you can forgive me for what I did yesterday."

Takono couldn't move. "Uh… sure I forgive you… er…"

"And another thing I wanted to ask…" The Don took Takono's hand. "…Will you marry me?"

"WHAT?! MARRY YOU?! I ONLY WORKED FOR YOU FOR TWO DAYS AND YOURE ASKING SUCH A QUESTION!! AND WE DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT EACH OTHER YET!!" Takono yelled at him, taking her hand away from the Don's.

But the Don says otherwise, He placed his fist on the wall near the right side of her head. Then he shot an angry glare at Takono and said, in a low growling tone: "I insist…"

Takono froze. She never saw such anger on the Don's eyes, but she won't give in. "NEVER!! I'LL NEVER MARRY YOU!!" Takono escaped the glare of the Don, but she got nowhere to run. The Don was near the door!!

"So… that's the way you want it…" The Don leaned calmly on the door. "But you can't escape me…"

"_Damn it!! Just when 3PM is close by, this thing happens!!" _Takono thought hopelessly as she stood behind the desk of the Don.

"Hahaha!! Don't worry about escaping, Takono! Sanji and the others will come and get you!!" The Don laughed evilly.

Takono gasped. He knew about the escape plan after all!! "H-How did you…"

"Baxter told me about it this morning. When he heard all of you talking in Room 99… tsk… too bad you can't escape now, eh?" The Don crossed his arms, still leaning on the door. "You have to reconsider about what you said about not marrying me… or else…"

"_I knew they knew about the plan!! I have to warn Sanji-kun, but how?! I'm stuck up with this Ero!!" _Takono looked around, trying to find something to divert the Don's attention.

As 3PM came in, Sanji and Trisha ran along the silent corridors of the mansion, heading to the dark Room 99.

"Where's Takono-Chwan?" Sanji asked, as he stopped in front of the door of Room 99.

"Dunno… I didn't see her anywhere when we came running here…" Trisha replied, gasping for air from running. "But she has to come, or the shift will end at 3:30!! Making the passageways impossible to go through!!"

"Tsk… I have a bad feeling about this…" Sanji ran through the corridors, making his way for the Don's office.

"Sanji-san! Where are you going?!" Trisha yelled.

"Just go ahead through the caves!! I'll catch up with you!!" Sanji yelled back.

"Okay…" Trisha opened the door and walked in, seeing Zoro asleep on the floor. "Oi!! Marimo-san!! Wake up! We have to go!!" Trisha nudged Zoro.

"ZZZZz… Hrm?" Zoro stood, then stretching. "Time to go already? Where's Ero-cook and pink menace?"

"No time! We have to leave now, before 3:30!!" Trisha pulled Zoro by his polo, heading to the dark cave.

Back to Sanji…

Sanji stood in front of the door to the Don's office. "Nah!! Just forget about opening it properly!!" Sanji stood back. "SHINSHINABE SHOOT!!!" Sanji gave a hard slamming side kick to the door. The kick pushed the door and the Don with it.

"TAKONO-CHWAN!! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Sanji looked around, and Takono emerged from the desk.

"Sanji-kun!!" Takono ran to give Sanji a hug. "You came!!"

"What happened??"

"That Ero-Don was asking me to marry HIM!!"

"Where is he now?"

Takono pointed out the large window over viewing the island of Wasage. "When you kicked the door, I had to hide under the desk, because he crashed through the window and fell down!!"

"We have no time to linger around here… we have to go!!" Sanji grabbed Takono's hand and ran.

"Nyaahh! Sanji-kun! Be careful!! I might trip!!"

Back to Zoro…

As Zoro and Trisha exited the cave to the Hidden Docks of the mansion, there was trouble…

"Well, Well, it seems it was true that you were escaping, Trisha and Roronoa Zoro…" Baxter stood calmly in front of the two, with lots of Agents behind him.

"Tsk!" Zoro stopped his pace, Trisha hid behind him.

"Help me, Marimo-san! I don't want to be back at the infirmary again!!" Trisha said behind Zoro.

"DON'T CALL ME MARIMO!! IM ZORO!!" Zoro drew his swords, and stood his ground. "Sorry, whoever you are, but we still have to escape…"

"You guys are so persistent! Anyways… AGENTS!! GET THOSE TWO!!" Baxter commanded, and soon Agents began rushing towards Zoro and Trisha.

"Taka…" Zoro took his Oni Giri position. "NAMI!!!!!" Zoro swung his two swords, creating an air wave, pushing back all the Agents who were about to surround him and Trisha.

"Tsk, no matter how much Agents you send, they'll be killed in a wink…" Zoro stood his ground.

Baxter took his brass knuckles and put it on his hand. "Well, let's try me, for instance. If I send many of me, can you kill me in a wink?"

Zoro didn't get what he said. "Eh? Many of you?"

"I'll show you!" then Baxter made a triangle shape with both his hands, and said: "BUNSHINN!!" The Zoro saw, out of thin air, 2 more Baxters came out!!

"Nani!?" Zoro kept up his guard, then suddenly, he was caught behind him. "BEHIND?!"

"Now can you kill us in a wink?" Baxter said behind him.

The 2 clones were running towards Zoro, and gave him twin punches on the face, causing him to fall on the floor. Trisha hid in the cave, avoiding battle, then she heard some footsteps behind her.

"Oi! Trisha-Chan!! What are you doing here?" Sanji asked, Takono behind him.

"Baxter knew about our escape, and there he is, beating up Marimo-san!!" Trisha pointed out the docks.

"Damn stewardess…" Sanji leaped out the cave, and landed on the floor of the docks. "Oi!! You can stop beating him up now!! It's me you want right?" Sanji stood his ground, hands in pocket.

"Ahh!! The Ero of them all!!" Baxter cracked his fists. "Now we get to fight for real, eh?"

"SHUT UP AND GET IT ON, PANSY!!" Sanji ran towards Baxter, delivering a skyward kick to his face, Baxter dodged, and a Clone grabbed Sanji behind and tossed him in the air, Baxter leaps, and lands his right fist directly on the center of Sanji's torso.

"Agh!!" Sanji crashed to the floor.

"Hahaha!! That, Sanji, is the power of Bunshin Bunshin No Mi!!" Baxter laughed out.

Sanji stood, still on his knees. "Damn it…" then he was on time to see Baxter creating another clone by making a triangle shape out of his two hands. "BUNSHINN!!" Baxter created 3 more clones out of thin air. Then it hit Sanji…

"_So… that's how that gay stewardess creates his freaking clones… by his hands!!" _Sanji got up, and smiled. "Every devil fruit has a weakness, you know?" Sanji put his hands in the pocket.

"Eh? Since when did my Bunshin Bunshin No Mi has a weakness?" Baxter asked, calmly, while three of his clones stood still behind him.

"I'll show you!!" Sanji came running to Baxter again, and the clones ran to him to counter attack. Sanji quickly reacted. "COLLIER FRIT!!" giving the first two clones a handstand kick on the neck. And Sanji landed a strong kick on the knee and kicked the clone on the face, causing the clone to fly into the water nearby.

Alerted, Baxter tried to shape his hands into a triangle, but Sanji soon ran forward and said: "SLICER SHOOT!!" and delivered a skyward kick to Baxter's hands.

"AGH!! Damn it!!" Baxter withdrew his hands, then he tried again, but Sanji was too quick for him. "ESCALOPE!!" Sanji delivered a hard side kick on the head of Baxter. Baxter started losing his balance. "GIGOT!!" Sanji gave a sweeping kick on Baxter's knee, causing Baxter to fall on his knees. As Sanji landed on the floor, he walked up to Baxter and towered over him "Give it up, gay talking pansy…" Sanji glared angrily at Baxter who was on his knees.

"DAMN YOU ERO-COOK!! I'LL KILL YOU!!" Baxter stood and raised his fist to punch Sanji. But before he could, Takono walked in and punched Baxter heavily on the cheek. "Persistent son of a…"

"Sanji-kun! Stop! I already finished him off!" Takono held Sanji's arm. "We have to leave now, or the Agents will find out what the hell happened here!!"

"Oi! Marimo-San!! Are you okay?" Trisha walked over to Zoro, who was on the floor.

"Heck yeah, I'm okay! Can you help me up? I landed on my back and now it hurts…" Zoro asked.

And soon, Sanji, Takono, Zoro and Trisha went aboard the Mini Merry which was still docked and left for the sea… finally, they have escaped the clutches of the World Government and Sanji went on to pursue his dreams and this time, Sanji said, there wont be any interruptions or problems… As the Island of Wasage was left behind, Sanji and the others went back to their regular ways of life… Sanji cooking on the mini kitchen, Takono sleeping on the dining table, Zoro was asleep on the floor mat and Trisha on the backside of the Mini Merry…

"Nyahaha!! Finally we escaped that mansion hell!! I don't ever want to go back there again!!" Sanji said in joy as he cooks.

"You can say that again... I don't want anybody making me personal assistant anymore…" Takono said softly, then drifted back to sleep.

"HOW THE HELL CAN I SLEEP WHEN THAT ERO-COOK KEEPS TALKING?!" Zoro shouted angrily, as he sits on the mat.

"Whoa! Take it easy, Marimo-san!! Go back to sleep!!" Trisha said, surprised form the yelling.

And so… the Mini Merry gets shrouded in the darkness of the Grand Line night as it makes its way to the legendary sea of All Blue…

Now that they have escaped, will Sanji be overcoming with problems again? Or something worse? And for Sogeking and the rest, what happened to them? Did they successfully beat Koshi? Find that out in the next story arc of All Blue in Chapter 12!! Ja Ne!!

* * *

I know it kinda sucks, but I already have big plans for Chapter 12… okay? So sorry for the late updates, but I'll try posting Chapter 12 SOONER… okay? Arigatou!! 


	12. Day 17: Perfect Peace Part One

On The Isle of the Dragon,

Drake, Sogeking and Robin stands on the white sands of the Island.

Koshi awaits…

* * *

Koshi stood on the figure head of the Thousand Sunny, Wild Luffy, Menace Nami and Chaos Franky looked at the trio who were standing in front of the Mugiwara flagship.

"Hey, Dragon, are you sure about this?" Sogeking asked silently.

"Look, trust me on this, King Of Snipers…" Drake replied confidently.

Robin stayed silent.

"So! Who are you? And why is that Hero and Lady with you?" Koshi asked, arms crossed.

"I'm the owner of this island. And my friends here told me you're causing trouble on this island." Drake replied. "Is that true? Because if it is, I have to shoo you out, since I don't like trouble on this island… Koshi…"

"Ahh! You know my name! A good coincidence!! You must be Drake of the island!!" Koshi said happily. "What a coincidence!!"

"I don't care about meeting you, piece of crap… I'm here to help the Mugiwaras take back their Nakama and ship…" Drake growled.

"Oh! Is that a threat I'm hearing?" Koshi asked. "Very well! If you want to be threatened, I'll give it to you!! OI!! MY PAWNS!! GET THOSE THREE!!"

Wild Luffy, Menace Nami and Chaos Franky said altogether: "YOSHA!!"

"You two, stay behind me, this is gonna be rough…" Drake said to Sogeking and Robin, then he started walking slowly forward to the ship, Robin and Sogeking following.

Wild Luffy came in first. "GOMU GOMU NO…" Luffy threw back his fist. "WILD BULLET!!" and it aimed for Drake. But Drake just simply dodged it and the force of the punch made Luffy spring forward, making him stuck between two trees.

Drake, Sogeking and Robin calmly walked forward to the ship.

Chaos Franky came in next. "WAHH!! IMA USE MAH SUPAA CANNON!!" Franky soon connected his arms together and prepared his attack. "NYAHH!! COUP DE VENT!!!!!!" Out of his hands, a huge ball of compressed air came rapidly at the three. Sogeking panicked, Robin blocked herself, and Drake soon took out his katana and slashed his sword upward, cutting the whole ball of air into two. And the remaining blast out of air pushed Franky into the sea.

The three still calmly walked to the ship.

Menace Nami came out last. She took out her clima-tact and started forming a small black cloud. "DON'T HURT KOSHI-KUN OR ELSE!!" Then she made a thunder ball on the clima-tact and soon some bolts came sparkling out the cloud. Drake and the others were still walking towards the ship. "NYAHH!! THUNDA LANCE TEMPO!!" Menace Nami shot a spear of lightning towards Drake, but with his katana, he caught the bolt and soon slashed it back at her. Hit by the electrical wave, Nami fell to the sand and fainted.

Drake stopped, Robin and Sogeking followed.

"Well, I guess it's a check mate now eh? I beated all your pawns and the only piece remaining is the king…" Drake said, confidently.

"THIS ISNT A GAME OF CHESS OR SHOUGI!!" Koshi yelled at the three.

"Tsk. Just leave the island or I'll slash this flagship in two." Drake warned.

"GAHH!! YOU'LL NEVER GET ME!!" Koshi jumped and landed in front of Drake and took a small canister of pepper. "EAT THIS!!" Koshi sprinkled the pepper on Drake's nose. "THE PEPPER WILL MAKE YOU SNEEZE AND YOU'LL BECOME MY PAWN!!!"

Alerted, Sogeking and Robin took a step back. Drake inhaled the pepper and he started sneezing. "ACHOO!! DAMN YOU COOK!! ACHEW!!" and after 4 sneezes, Drake stopped.

"SUCCESS!! YOU ARE MY PAWN NOW!!" Koshi said, looking at Drake.

"Wrong, you stupid cook… IT JUST HAPPENS THAT I AM ALLERGIC TO PEPPER!!" Drake quickly took out his katana and began slashing away at Koshi.

"NYAAH!! IM NOT A STUPID COOK!!" Koshi took out a meat cleaver. "EAT THIS!!" Koshi tapped the handle two times and it grew 50 times bigger than a regular sized meat cleaver. Koshi held the big handle of the cleaver and slashed downward, causing sand to fly around and causing a huge crack on the floor. Sogeking and Robin covered their eyes from the sand.

As the huge dust cloud disappears, Drake stood on the tip end of the cleaver which was stuck on the floor and Koshi stood on the handle of the giant meat cleaver. And then Drake said: "You two, get your Nakama and scram outta here! I'll take care of the king of the chess board." Sogeking nodded. "Robin, lets rescue Luffy and the others!!" Sogeking said.

"I've had it with your weird fighting styles, Stupid cook!!" Drake stood his stance.

"WHAHAHA!! Be prepared!!" Koshi took out a scissor, and tapped its blade and then the small scissor grew into a HUGE scissor, and then Koshi started clipping at Drake. "DODGE THIS!! AND THIS!! AND THIS!!"

Drake kept on dodging, but after a couple attempts of cutting him into half, Drake leaped up. Koshi dropped the giant scissor and took out a small fly swatter and he tapped it and turned into a GIANT fly swatter. "NYAHAHA!! EAT THIS, DRAGON!!" Koshi swung the swatter at Drake, hitting him exactly on the dead center of the swatter. When Koshi saw Drake on the swatter, Koshi raised the swatter with Drake on it, and swung it downward to the ground, slamming Drake flat on the floor.

"BWAHAHAHA!! KOSHI THE PAWN MASTER WINS!!" Koshi yelled out loud, still holding the giant flyswatter on both his hands.

"Gah... Damn cook…" Drake stood, unsteadily. "Treating me like a pest to your cooking…" Drake picked up his katana. "Damn it… my whole body is like a pancake… HEY!! DUMBASS!! LEMME SHOW YOU SOMETHING AS WELL!!" Drake yelled at the proud Koshi.

Koshi didn't respond, he was still proclaiming he was the winner.

"Fine… if you don't wanna witness this…" Drake steadied his blade, then came running forward to the giant cleaver. "This is what I learned similar to Zoro's Ittoryu style…" Drake leaped. "Ittoryu Iai…" then Drake sent a downward slash. "GOHOUSHO!!" similar to Zoro's 36 pound cannon, but bigger, the sword generated a huge wave of compressed air, and as soon the wave of compressed air crashed on the floor, it caused a huge explosion.

The Giant meat cleaver was cut in half as the sand cleared out, Drake just stood in front of it.

"YOU!! DON'T CHEAT!! I ALREADY WON AND YOU WANT TO CONTINUE!!" Koshi yelled at Drake.

"BAKA!! WHO SAID THIS WAS A GAME?!" Drake shouted back.

"Tsk… No matter…" Koshi took out a fork, and tapped it, and it turned into a GIANT fork. "HERE!! DODGE THIS!!" Koshi thrusted the fork forward, like a spear, Drake was about to cut it, but Drake got caught between its teeth, dropping his Katana. Then the fork is stabbed on the rock, making Drake stuck in between the teeth.

"Damn it!!" Drake struggled, but its no use, the fork was firmly stuck on the rock. "NAYAHAHA!!" Koshi took out a hammer, tapped it and turned into a GIANT hammer. Koshi leaped with the giant hammer on his hands. "WAHAHAHA!! EAT THIS, DRAGON!!!" Koshi swung the hammer downwards, hitting Drake and the fork HARD on the floor…

"GAHH!!" Drake fell to his knees. "Damn... I can't move my body…"

Koshi dropped the giant hammer. "GIVE IT UP!!" Koshi said, gasping for air. "SWINGING AND HOLDING GIANT TOOLS ISNT A JOKE, YOU KNOW?!"

"So what?! Damn it!!" Drake walked to his Katana and picked it up, still resisting the aches all over his body. "Come at me, Stupid cook!!"

"PERSISTENT BAKA!!" Koshi picked up his GIANT hammer, running towards Drake, then swung the hammer downward, crashing on the floor, but Drake was on top of the handle, his katana in the air and running towards Koshi. "GOURAISHYU!!" Drake's sword started flaring up with electricity. "NANI?!" Koshi swung the hammer up, trying to shake Drake off the handle, but Drake was agile, he landed a downward electrifying slash across Koshi's chest. "NYAHH!!" Koshi fell to the floor, dropping his hammer.

"Stupid cook…" Drake stood ready.

"GAHH!! DAMN YOU!!" Koshi stood, his hand covering his chest which was with blood. Koshi this time took out a small kitchen knife, tapped the handle and turned into a GIGANTIC kitchen knife. "YOUR BLADE VERSUS MINE!!" Koshi swung the blade at Drake, but with Drake's Katana, Drake parried with the giant kitchen knife. Koshi tried to swing harder, but Drake's blade can hold back. "GAHH! DAMN IT!! TOO TOUGH!!" Koshi mustered his strength even stronger.

"Hey…" A voice behind him said.

"Eh?" Koshi looked behind him, and saw Sogeking towering over him, his kabuto stretched back to its limit. "Bye, Bye, Cook. SUNFLOWA SHOT!!!" As Sogeking let go of the bands of the kabuto, a pentagon shaped flame shot through Koshi, burning his suit and hair. "NYAHH!! HOT!!!" Koshi dropped the giant knife to put out the flames on his body. This gave Drake the opportunity to strike Koshi down. Drake readies his final move. "Ittoryu Iai…" Drake kept his blade steady as he runs towards Koshi who was flaming up on the sand. "…REN-ENHU!!" Drake swung his sword across Koshi's body, but instead of blood, Koshi's soul came out on the sharp edges of the Katana, and Koshi's body fell on the sand, life less, fire still burning his lifeless corpse…

"Good job, King of Snipers…" Drake huffed for air, as he was tired from fighting Koshi and being whapped flat by a fly swatter.

"Anytime for my friends, Dragon, anytime." Sogeking Happily replied, boasting.

"So, where are your nakama? Did you rescue them all?" Drake asked, withdrawing his sword.

"Me and Robin already boarded all of them in the ship." Sogeking replied.

"That's good… well. I've already helped you enough. I have to clean up the Island and defend it more carefully…" Drake said, looking around. "So, you're gonna stay in the island to rest or you'll depart?"

"Well is it okay if we rest here?" Sogeking asked.

"Sure, your nakama has just passed a serious ordeal you know… so you'd better keep them here for a while" Drake said, still exhausted.

"Thank you, Dragon, we really appreciate it."

"The pleasure is mine, King of Snipers. Now unload them from the ship and take them to my cave. I still have some cleaning up to do…" Drake drew his sword again, and walked to the giant tools which were scattered around.

Now the Mugiwaras are freed from the terrible Pawn Maker Koshi. And they have decided to rest at the Isle of the Dragon until Luffy, Nami and Franky recovers from the food they ate. Now that this side of the story is now safe, let's see what happened to the All Blue Expiditioners…

"NYAHAHA!! I DARE YOU TO PLACE A POT FULL OF GRAVY ON YOUR HEAD!!" Sanji laughed as he said to Zoro.

"Ahh Shaddap!!" Zoro yelled at Sanji.

"C'mon, Marimo-san! You don't want to end up being tied up on the sail do you?" Trisha said, smiling.

"BAHAHA!! ZORO HAS TO DO THE DARE OR THE CONSEQUNCE WILL BE MORE THAN BEING TIED UP ON THE SAIL!!" Takono yelled.

"Why the hell did I join this game…? FINE!! JUST HAND ME THE POT!! SO YOU GUYS JUST CAN SHUT UP!!" Zoro yelled at Sanji, and then Sanji took a small pot filled with gravy and placed the pot over his head, spilling all the contents on the floor. "THERE!! HOWS THAT?!" Zoro yelled in the pot on his head.

Sanji, Takono and Trisha bursted out laughing in the middle of the dark blue seas of the Grand Line, as the Mini Merry drifts slowly on the ebb and flow of the waters, Laughter filled the air…

* * *

Well, seems as if the All Blue expiditioners are doing all well, all okay!! Haha! In Chapter 13, some romance will flow in the story, so keep a good eye out for it!! Okay? Hope you enjoyed this chappie! Okay? GTG, TC and WBB to all!! Ja Ne!! 


	13. Day 18: Perfect Peace Part Two

Sun rises over the horizon.

The seas were calm.

No island at sight…

* * *

Takono stretched, yawning from her deep sleep. She slept beside Trisha, Zoro slept outside and Sanji fell asleep on the table… Takono stood, trying not to make a noise to wake Sanji and the rest wake up. 

"_Damn I'm starved… I wonder what Sanji-kun cooked last night." _Takono slowly opened the mini fridge, still trying not to make any noise. _"Pssh… another Chili Con Carne… I'm tired of this…" _Then, suddenly she heard some footsteps behind her.

"Oi, what you doing up so early…" Sanji sleepily asked, still drooling from his sleep.

"Eh… my stomach's yelling 'IM HUNGRY!!' so I got up and tried looking for food…" Takono replied, flashing a smile at Sanji innocently.

"Yeah… sure… I'll cook you something…" Sanji walked sleepily across the ship, heading to the toilet. "Wait for me…"

Takono sat patiently on the table, holding her tummy. "Ehhh… my tummy's grumbling… I'm hungry…"

Sanji bursted out of the toilet. "NYAHH!! TAKONO-CHWAN!! I'LL SAVE YOU FROM HUNGER!!" Sanji boomed, wide awake now.

"SHH!! Don't wake up everybody!!!" Takono hissed in reply. "Keep it down!!"

"Oh. Okay…" Sanji walked over to the stove, grabbing the uncooked Chili Con Carne and started cooking.

"Sanji-kun, is there any OTHER dishes except that?" Takono asked, complaining a little.

"Don't worry, I'll cook some thing else using this…" Sanji turned up the heat and started frying.

A few minutes after, Sanji placed a plate in front of Takono and some new looking beef steak. "NYAHH! IM FAMISHED!!" Takono started helping herself.

Sanji sat across her. "So, how is it? My new Beef de Garn?"

Takono kept on eating. "DELICIOUS!!" she replied with her mouth full.

Silence…

Takono finished the beef, and burped. "Sorry, if I finished the beef, Sanji-kun… I was hungry…"

"It's okay! I understand how hungry you are, Takono-chwan" Sanji smiled back as a reply. "Allow me to keep the mess." Sanji stood and picked up the empty plates and washed it. Afterwards, he sat in front of Takono again.

"So, are we almost to All Blue yet?" Sanji asked, as Takono looked at the map of the Grand Line, given by Nami.

"We don't know, Sanji-kun. We are directly facing east after Wasage Island, then if we keep facing east, we'll end up being North of Grand Line." Takono explained as she inspected the map.

"Meaning…?" Sanji asked, confused of what she said.

"We should be facing west. There, we'll be able to shoot straight through Grand Line and we can get to All Blue where Red Line and Grand Line cross each other!!" Takono happily said after some identifying.

"Okay, let's steer the boat west!!" Sanji stood, heading to maneuver Mini Merry to shift the direction.

Once that was done, Sanji and Takono finally relaxed on the table.

"Ha!! We're heading the right way now, are we not?" Sanji asked, heaving for air after he steered the boat.

"Yep! And we'll reach All Blue in a week or so…" Takono laid her head on the table. "Phew! Im beat!!"

"Nyahaha!! Thank goodness!" Sanji leaned on the chair he was sitting on. "Finally… All Blue… I wonder how it looks like…"

"We don't know, Sanji-kun, but we'll soon see after a week or so…"

Silence…

"Sigh… finally… I feel so free after Jackal…" Takono exhaled deeply after she said this.

"I know… And I feel totally relived… I don't want to see that bastards face anymore…" Sanji said. "Pssh. How can he survive the sea of sharks I kicked him to…?"

"I wondered that too, BUT I JUST DON'T GIVE A FREAK!!" Takono hit the table with her fist. "HE'S DEAD NOW!! SO WHY THINK ABOUT HIM?!" Takono sank on her seat. "But still, I could have a nice childhood when Jackal didn't make me his slave when I was five…"

"Takono-chwan…"

"Furama-Nii Chan used to help me a lot when I was a kid… when I used to be scared, I always had my teddy… but when Furama-Nii Chan came, I felt better and better I wasn't scared anymore and I even had a new playmate… but when Jackal came in… Me and Furama got separated…" Takono sighed. "And he took me away… making me his slave… then he hated my service and dumped me on some shark infested island…" Takono then smiled. "And that's when you Mugiwaras helped me out! Hah. And after I left the crew for two years, I came back to you guys…"

"But I always remember my life BEFORE Jackal… I used to live in an orphanage where lots of kids used to pick on me… but I escaped that… so me and my teddy only used to roam around that port town I used to be in… begging for food… asking money… heh. Life was so free…" Takono smiled, looking up the ceiling, reminiscing her past life. "And that time… I fell in love too… when I saw a ship docking in, I saw lots of people coming out… and one of them… there was a small boy… blonde… he's wearing some kind of uniform or some sort… I think he was a sailor or something… but he was cute…" Takono smiled at the memory, Sanji twitched, just a bit, because of jealousy. "Sigh! I miss the good old days…"

"You, Sanji-kun? What's your story?" Takono looked back at him.

"Well… there's nothing much to say but I used to work on a ship when I was a kid. I ran away from home and I don't wanna return to my Mom's and Dad's shouting wars. So I took some food and clothes and left. And I was tired so I had to rest on a ship S.S. Orbit… and then my life changed when the chefs there found me and took me in for work… I worked as a busboy… I always get to wash the dishes and clean all the leftovers… tsk. But, my eyes fell in love when I saw the most beautiful sight!! It was night when I docked on some kind of town and I got down to get more supplies. Then I saw a small girl, so cute and I think she had pink or purple hair? Since it was night, I couldn't make out… but the sight of it made me tingle in love…" Sanji smiled, Takono flinched back a bit from jealousy. "Sigh… I was about to give her something but the Orbit had to leave… so, sadly, I left her behind and went on to our voyage…" Sanji smiled at the memory. "And I still remember that small teddy bear she was carrying…"

Then, before he can continue, he suddenly stopped. _"Small teddy bear? Pink hair?"_

Takono was about to ask who was the girl holding the teddy bear, but she too, stopped. _"Cute blonde?"_

Sanji eyed Takono. Takono looked at Sanji. Then the resemblances were the same. The cute blonde who worked on a ship and the pink haired girl who was holding a teddy bear. They both yelled in unison and surprise:

"_**OH MY GOD!! IT WAS YOU?!"**_

Sanji couldn't believe after all his years, he actually saw his 'first love' again!! He didn't know what to say.

Takono blushed. She can't believe that the blonde boy she was talking about was Sanji!! She can't even say a word.

"So… ah… er…" Takono stammered, scratching her head, still looking at Sanji. "It was you? I-I never thought… ah…"

"T-Takono-Chwan? It was you all… along?" Sanji couldn't talk well, maybe she's kidding, or probably maybe it's another girl he saw, but no, there's no mistake, Takono IS the girl he saw when he was a kid. Sanji smiled. "Hahahaha!! I CANT BELIEVE ITS YOUUU!!!" Sanji ran over to Takono and flashed her with a hug.

Takono was still astonished, but she hugged back, since Sanji IS the first guy she fell in love with. "Sanji-kunn!! It was you!! I still can't believe it!! Nyahaha!!" Takono hugged Sanji back.

Trisha enjoyed the sight. "NYAHH!! IT'S SOO KAWAII!! SO CUTE STORY!! NYAHAHA!! YOU TWO ARE SOO CUTE!! C'MON!! KISS!! **KISS!!!**" Trisha happily jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

Zoro just sat on the backside of the Mini Merry. "Wow… how sweet…" Zoro said, sarcastically, but he has to admit, they were sweet.

Sanji and Takono stood surprised. "Ah… er…" Sanji braced away from the hug. "So! Who wants breakfast?"

"DON'T CHANGE THE TOPIC DAMN IT!! I WANT YOU TWO TO KISS!! **KISS!!**" Takono said angrily to the two, but Zoro came to her and covered her mouth. "OROSAI!! IM HUNGRY!! JUST LET SANJI COOK!! FORGET THOSE TWO!!" Zoro hissed at Trisha.

Takono backed off from Sanji a bit, blushing. "Ah… well… you guys have breakfast… I gotta use the toilet!" Takono hastily walked away from the three and locked herself in the toilet.

"Er… yeah, now who wants breakfast, damn it!!" Sanji smiled, blushing.

"Tsk, hear my stomach growl, Ero-Ero. IM STARVED!" Zoro yelled at Sanji, demanding.

Trisha sighed. "AWW!! I ENJOYED THAT SCENE!!" then she held Zoro forcefully by his shirt. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, MARIMO-SAN!!! YOU MESSED IT ALL UP!! ARGH!!"

"WHAT?! MY STOMACH DEMANDS FOOD, MAD DOC!!!" Zoro replied angrily. "NOW LET ME GO!!"

* * *

The Morning passed by slowly. Now it was past 2 PM. The usual silence covered the ship. Zoro laid on the mast of the sail, Sanji smoked on the back side of the Mini Merry, Trisha is inspecting Takono's surgery, and Takono was lying down on the bed mat… 

"Takono-Nee Chan, Are you serious? I mean about Sanji-san being your first love?" Trisha asked as she took out the bandages covering the wound.

"Yea… I still can't believe it though… I mean… he IS blonde right?" Takono replied. "And he IS a cook too, right?

"Hahaha! A natural blonde like me!!" Trisha replied, happily. "Oh he can cook great alright!!"

"Hmm…" Takono looked down. "I finally know who he is, but what should I do? I can't just go ahead and kiss him and say I love you, cant I?"

"Takono-Nee Chan, the only way to that is by _talking…_ not by letters, kissing, having and affair or even by gossip, only by _talking_." Trisha replied, still inspecting the wound if it still bleeds.

"I really want to say I love him but…" Takono sighed. "… What should I say to him?" she looked at Trish sadly.

"It's easy! The Don taught me how to talk to a guy and it works, so trust me, it will work on you too, I swear!" Trisha said, flashing a smile.

"Thank you, Trisha-Chan…"

* * *

Outside Mini Merry… 

Sanji quietly smoked his last cigar. _"Is Trisha-Chan done yet? I'm getting tired waiting out here… I want to see Takono-Chwan again…" _Sanji flicked out the cigar out of his mouth, throwing it into the sea, and then he heard a voice behind him.

"Are you sure the one you saw is Takono?" Zoro asked, sill lying down on the mast.

"Pssh. You still don't listen do you? You already eavesdropped our conversation and yet you still don't believe…" Sanji replied, still facing the sea.

"Hah… maybe she's someone else, maybe the one you saw is a gay or something." Zoro said, chuckling.

"Ha-Ha… very funny…" Sanji replied in a sarcastic tone. "Look, you're just jealous since you have NO girlfriend…"

"Tsk. Me? I don't need a girl… I already have my swords…" Zoro replied.

"I knew it! See? You ARE married to your swords…" Sanji remarked, sarcastically. "So, how many years are you two married?"

"Oh, in about 16 tears now, happy?" Zoro replied, sarcastically.

"Damn polygamist… 3 swords at one time… hahah!!" Sanji laughed. "H-How the hell are you two gonna have a baby?? Hahaha!! Or maybe YOU are the wife and your swords are the HUSBAND!! HAHAHA!!" Sanji laughed harder.

"Ah shaddup, Ero-cook. Bring your mind back to your beloved Takono…" Zoro replied, growling.

Silence…

Trisha came out to the backside. "Oi, Sanji-san! Takono-Nee Chan is fine now!! You can come in!!" Trisha smiled.

"Finally… it's a good thing because I don't want to hang out with Marimo the POLYGAMIST." Sanji remarked as he went inside the Mini Merry.

"WAHH!! TAKONO-CHWAN!! ARE YOU OKAY NOW?!" Sanji rushed to Takono.

"I am Sanji-kun, thanks…" Takono sat at the dining table, sighing. _"I finally know who he is… but I don't even know what to say to him…"_

"Are you okay, Takono-chwan?" Sanji asked again, calmly this time.

"Im fine… but I think we need to talk in private…" Takono glanced at Trisha, and then Trisha walked out to the back side. "I have some things to say to you…"

"I'm listening, Takono-chwan." Sanji sat down across Takono.

* * *

Outside Mini Merry… 

"AWW!! THIS IS SO ROMANTIC!! I WANT TO SEE THEM KISS!!" Trisha said, jumping around with heart eyes. "Oh, Marimo-san, do you feel the romance filling the air??"

"No…" Zoro replied blankly, still lying down on the mast.

"Oh, COME ON, MARIMO-SAN!! YOU SHOULD FEEL SOMETHING ABOUT THOSE TWO!!" Trisha yelled at Zoro, crossing her arms.

"Look, I don't enjoy an Ero-Cook falling in love with a Pink menace, egh. If you add those two together, it'll only equal to trouble…" Zoro replied, emotionlessly.

"How could you be so mean?!" Trisha placed her hands on her waist. "If you were a bit nicer, I'd bet you'll fall in love too!!"

"Tsk…"

"Oh, come on, Marimo-san!! You MUST feel something here!!" Trisha said as she looked inside.

"Yeah, I feel something. I feel ANNOYED."

"You are so mean… why am I talking to you anyway?" Trisha remarked. "You're nothing but a mean piece of plant with weeds on it!! I'm not talking to you anymore, MEANIE!!" Trisha crossed her arms and faced the sea.

"Finally, a peace of mind…" Zoro yawned.

* * *

Inside Mini Merry… 

"…At first I had a crush on you when I went with you guys… I had a hard time confessing to you, so I kept it a secret from you… and now that I know that you were that boy on the ship, I don't even know what to say now…" Takono blushed as she said this.

"Er… well I never knew you were that girl too… but now I can see that little girl… grown into such a beautiful lady… in front of me… " Sanji smiled at her, trying to keep the pressure down. "Heh… it's like a dream come true isn't it?"

Silence…

"You know? Now I don't feel bad about the kisses you gave me… you know, the ketchup kiss and the one when I gave you while I was asleep. I actually… enjoyed it…" Takono smiled slightly at Sanji.

"Takono-chwan…"

Silence once more… then…

"… um… Sanji-kun… er… I have to say something… uh… to you… its just that… ah… I-I… L-Lo…" Takono stammered, blushing heavily.

"I'll say it for you, Takono-chwan…" Sanji replied, walking to her. "I love you too." Sanji came close to her, landing a kiss on her lips.

Takono sat surprised, but she kissed back. Sanji said the words for her anyway!!

* * *

Outside Mini Merry… 

"OMG!! OMG!! **OMG!!!!!**" Trisha covered her mouth with her hands, and she ran up to Zoro. "OI!! OI!! MARIMO-SAN!! WAKE UP!! COME AND SEE!! THEY'RE KISSING!!"

"Now what…" Zoro got up, sleepily.

"Come!! Come!! You have to see this!!" Trisha pulled Zoro down to the back side, showing him the scene.

"Gross…" Zoro blankly said, still sleepy.

"Oh! You meanie!! Look at those two!! They both look so cute together!!" Takono said, going crazy about the scene.

"Ugh… wake me up when they stop…" Zoro walked back up to lay down on the mast.

"OH!! HOW MEAN!!" before Zoro could lie back down, she pushed him into the sea.

"NAAANIIIII?!?" Zoro fell into the sea. "GAHH!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU MAD DOCTOR!!" Zoro climbed aboard.

"Try me!! Marimo-san!!" Trisha stuck her tongue at Zoro, smiling.

"COME BACK HERE!!" Zoro started chasing Trisha around the Mini Merry.

Takono came out.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Takono looked around, Zoro panted, Trisha stopped, catching her breath.

"I was just commenting on you and Sanji-san and then Marimo-san here started chasing me!!" Trisha explained. "ONLY AFTER YOU PUSHED ME INTO THE WATER!!" Zoro shouted back, still panting.

Sanji came out, relaxed. "Uh… did I miss something?"

"WAHH!! YOU TWO LOOK SO CUTE TOGETHER!!" Trisha said, jumping, clapping her hands with heart eyes. "IM NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!!" Zoro ran to Trisha, chasing her.

"NYAHH! SAVE ME!! THIS MARIMO PERVERT IS CHASING ME!!"

Sanji and Takono just laughed as the other two chased each other around the ship… another great day has passed. Sanji and Takono knew about their past and they became cute lovers afterwards… looking for All Blue with some friends isn't bad after all! BUT!! Before we close the chapter, we go to our Mugiwara friends who are resting in the Isle of the Dragon…

* * *

Drake came walking back to his cave, seeing the Mugiwara resting in it. Luffy is still unconscious and Franky is still out of cola. Sogeking sat silently as he stared at the small camp fire in front of him. Robin quietly fixes her hair and Nami was drinking a coconut. 

"So, I finally see one of your friends are okay now, eh?" Drake came in, sitting down on his usual place.

Nami soon fell in love at first sight as she saw Drake. "OH!! OH!! HI!! MY NAMES NAMI!! WHATS YOURS?"

"Er… is she okay, or she still needs a rest?" Drake asked Sogeking, as he noticed Nami acting strangely.

"Haha! She's always like that if she sees a good looking guy…" Sogeking replied, laughing.

"Ah… okay…" Drake said, nodding his head. "So, when are you guys leaving?"

"As soon as Luffy recovers, then we can move out of this island, why?" Sogeking asked.

"Well, I'm asking because I smell the Marines coming here again." Drake warned. "They'll be here in about 5 hours or so…"

"Well, I guess we have to leave sooner."

"You have to, since if the Marines see you guys here, they'll call in a Buster Call, which a great legend like me can't even handle." Drake said. "So you guys can leave 2 hours from now. If your captain here does not recover, then I'll help you guys carry him to your ship."

"Very well, thank you, Dragon."

"Tsk. That's the least I can do for now… but you're welcome anyway…" Drake replied.

Silence filled the cave… the Mugiwaras are still stuck in the Isle of the Dragon, but they'll leave soon. So now that the Perfect Peace Arc comes in, no trouble will come in between both side of the story. So now, the All Blue Expeditioners now travel along the Grand Line, heading to the place where Grand Line and Red Line cross each other, where the All Blue awaits…

* * *

So!! Some romance bit on this chapter! So anyhow! Our computer is a bit screwy so we're sorry for the slow updates. So enjoy this Chapter and wait for Chapter 14, okay? Arigatou Gozaimasu!! TC, WBB!! 


	14. Day 19 and 20: Stranded

Mini Merry floats under the heavy clouds of the sky…

Takono stood on the back side of the small vessel…

All Blue is just days away…

* * *

"Nyah!! Takono-chwan! You might fall off!!" Sanji exclaimed, suddenly concerned.

"Don't worry about me, Sanji-kun. I'm just enjoying the fresh air!!" Takono replied happily. Then came to Sanji and sat beside him. "Sanji-kun. How do you feel now? I mean how do you feel when you know that little girl in your past is me?"

"I'm the happiest chef in the world, Takono-chwan!!" Sanji leaned close and gave Takono a small kiss. "How about you? How do you feel when you now know that cute blonde you saw before was me after all?"

"Sanji-kun, I'll just say the same answer…" Takono leaned on Sanji's shoulder, both of them sitting, leaning on the mast.

Trisha, who was behind them, was enjoying the view of the couple.

"Sigh! Look at those two… I feel so envious…" Trisha sighed, smiling at the sight.

"Egh… you like those two together? I'd say you really ARE a mad doctor…" Zoro said while taking a snooze inside.

"Oh you… why do you hate them so? Sheesh! If you were like Sanji-san, you'll get many girls!!" Trisha said to Zoro.

"Me? As Ero-cook?" Psh… I'd rather get killed by Mihawk than being an Ero-cook…" Zoro said, facing the other way.

"You're just jealous!!"

"Me? Why should I? Egh…" Zoro stood. "It'll be better if I found another sleeping place… so at least I can SLEEP better…" Zoro sat on the couch, then laid down on it. "Good night…"

Trisha's vein popped. "YOU ARE SO UNPREDICTABLE!!"

"Oh? So are you…" Zoro said back.

"AGH!!!" Trisha stomped her way to the toilet. "JUST GO TO SLEEP AND CATCH A COLD!!" Trisha slammed the toilet door behind her.

"Oh, good, some peace of mind…" Zoro said, as he drifted to sleep.

Outside…

"Sanji-kun, I wanna ask you something…"

"I'm all ears, Takono-chwan."

"Bucket head and Trisha-Nee Chan keeps fighting… what should we do?" Takono asked, sounding concerned.

"Psh… leave them… I just love both of them fighting. They're like a couple…" Sanji said, chuckling.

"That's it!!" Takono snapped her finger.

"Eh? What's it?" Sanji asked.

"Let me tell you…" Takono whispered to Sanji's ear.

After a few seconds, Sanji's face brightened up. "Ah!! That's it!! You're a genius, Takono-chwan!!"

Takono and Sanji walked in the Mini Merry, seeing Zoro asleep and Trisha in the toilet.

"You know the cue?" Takono whispered to Sanji.

"Don't worry…" Sanji smiled in reply, placing his head on the dining table, as if asleep.

Trisha came out.

"Ah! Takono-Nee Chan! How are you doing?" Trisha asked cheerfully.

"I'm fine, but…" Takono yawned. "Someone has to lower the anchor… we have to stop for a while. But I'm too tired to do it… I asked Sanji but he's tired as well…" Takono said. "Can you lower it for me?"

"Uh… sure!"

"Thanks, Trisha-Nee Chan!! You're a real sister!!" Takono gave her a hug and slept on the bed mat.

"Aw… why me? Do I look like super man or what?" Trisha complained, just a bit, and then she eyed Zoro. "Hmmm…"

"OI!! MARIMO-SAN!! WAKE UP!!" Trisha nudged Zoro to wake up.

"Gah!! I'm trying to sleep here!! What do you want, Mad Doc?" Zoro got up from the couch.

"We have to drop the anchor! Takono-Nee Chan said so!" Trisha pulled Zoro from the couch.

"Tsk… can we lower it later…?" Zoro struggled back to the couch.

"TAKONO-NEE CHAN SAID NOW!! ON THE DOUBLE!! DO IT!! MOVE IT!!" Trisha yelled, still yanking Zoro.

"Okay, okay… sheesh… don't get catchy…" Zoro got up from the couch, following Trisha outside.

Outside, waves started growing bigger and bigger, while the clouds above was threatening lightning storms.

"Nyahh! Do we have to lower the anchor now? A storm might catch the boat unguarded!!" Trisha said, SUDDENLY concerned.

"Tsk… just lower the anchor… the anchor will hold the ship down anyway…" Zoro said, as he walked to the front face of the vessel. "Help me with this, will you?!"

Trisha walked over to Zoro to help him out.

Zoro lifted the anchor, but only a few inches off the ground. "Arrgh… this thing is heavier than life!!" Trisha helped him. "Lets throw this out, or this'll crash on our feet!!" Trisha said, lifting the anchor with all her might.

A few minutes later, Zoro and Trisha successfully threw the anchor overboard. "There!! Now, let's head back in so I can enjoy my sleep…" Zoro walked to the back side.

"AHH!! MARIMO-SAN!! LOOK…" Before Trisha can finish, a huge wave smashed Mini Merry, pushing Trisha and Zoro overboard, but Mini Merry stood in place.

"NYAHH!!! HELP US!!! HELPPP!!! SANJI-SAN!! TAKONO-NEE CHAN!! HELPP!!" Trisha yelled as she and Zoro got sucked up in the drink…

While for Sanji and Takono, who were unaware of the situation, still remained on their place, but as they felt a wave crashing on the ship, Sanji and Takono alertedly stood up and checked if Zoro and Trisha are alright, but as they looked out, no Marimo head or a blonde at sight…

"WHAA!! TRISHA-CHAN!! WHERE ARE YOUU?!?" Sanji yelled out.

"Oh my god…" Takono looked around, but no. Zoro and Trisha were thrown overboard by the wave. "Damn it!! And this was all my fault!!" Takono smacked her head.

"Well, so much for the plan for putting them together like a couple…" Sanji said, relaxed.

"Sanji-kun! We have to get moving! Or Bucket head and Trisha gets lost in the middle of Grand Line!!" Takono exclaimed. "Oh my god… this is all my fault!! Damn it!!" Takono ran to the wheel to maneuver the Mini Merry.

"Um… Takono-chwan… how can we move if the anchor is under the ocean?" Sanji said.

"GREAT GODS!! QUICK!! HELP ME CARRY THIS THING!!" Takono ran to the front face of the Mini Merry.

"Takono-Chwan! Why don't we just leave Marimo and let's enjoy our trip till we get to All Blue!" Sanji said, behind her.

"It's not bucket head I'm worried about, Sanji-kun!! IT'S TRISHA-NEE CHAN!!" Takono yelled in reply as another wave crashed on the Mini Merry again.

"Tsk… damn storm!!" Sanji helped Takono.

For hours and hours Sanji and Takono searched the north part of the Grand Line… still no Zoro or Trisha. A day later, Sanji and Takono were already out of course to All Blue, still searching for Zoro and Trisha… and yet, no sign.

"Takono-chwan… it's hopeless…" Sanji said sadly, after taking a glimpse on the binocs.

"I'm not losing hope, Sanji-kun…" Takono replied, tired.

"I think they got washed away on an island or something…" Sanji said.

"We don't know, Sanji-kun…" Takono said, still tired.

* * *

On an island far… far away…

Trisha regained consciousness…

"Whoa!! I see blue bubbles!" Trisha said, getting up from the hot sand. "Where am I?"

Trisha stood, her clothes ripped from the ferocious storm and her hair filled with sand. "Nyah… where am I?" Trisha took a glimpse around.

Trisha let out a deep sigh.

"TAKONO-NEE CHAN!! SANJI-SAN!! WHERE ARE YOUUU?!?" Trisha yelled out, no reply. "Darn it…" Then on the corner of her eye, she saw a small patch of grass on the white sand.

"Eh? grass? Growing on sand? Weird…" Trisha walked over to the small plant.

"Pssh… I think it's a weed… egh, I remember my grandma telling me how bad weeds were…" Trisha observed it more.

"Anyways, no harm if I take out a weed on the beach, right?" Trisha said to herself, then she grabbed the small patch of weed with her hands and yanked the weed hard.

But as she yanked it, she heard a low moaning sound somewhere close.

"Eh?" Trisha stopped, looked around. "Maybe it's a whale… oh well…" as she yanked again, then she heard another moaning sound.

"What is this? What a weird weed! It moans!!" Trisha released her hands from the weed. "And the color of the weed… it reminds me of someone…" Trisha placed her hand on her chin. "Hmm…"

Trisha gave it a kick, a louder moan came.

"AHA!! IT'S A MOANING WEED!!" Trisha started digging, she dug and dug until she saw Zoro frowning angrily at her.

"Oh! Hey, Marimo-san! What are you doing there? I was looking for a moaning weed!" Trisha said to him.

Zoro just kept frowning angrily at her.

"What? What'd I do?" Trisha asked innocently.

Zoro suddenly yelled at Trisha:** "**_**YOU WERE PULLING MY HAIR, DAMN IT!!!**_**"**

Trisha took a glance at his hair, and then she realized her mistake. "Ah… er… ehe!!" Trisha innocently smiled at him.

"**WHATEVER!! JUST DIG ME OUTTA HERE!! I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANYMORE OF YOUR BABBLINGS!!" **Zoro demanded, screaming.

A few minutes later, Zoro came out from the hole he was stuck in.

"Ah… Marimo-san, I'm sorry about your hair and…"

"Just… forget it… I already had enough of you apologizing…" Zoro replied.

"Psh… meanie…" Trisha said to him.

"Okay… now where in Ero-Cooks name are we now…"

"I dunno… we were washed away from the Mini Merry, right?" Trisha said beside him.

"Darn it… this was Takono's fault…"

"Don't blame Takono-Nee Chan! She didn't do anything!!"

"Really? Then why did she tell us to lower the anchor in a stormy day?"

"She said we had to stop for a while for the storm to pass, right? And then a wave crashed on to us and then we were thrown overboard!!" Trisha stated.

"Fine… but I still say it's her fault…" Zoro said. "But this island is so comfy… there are so many places to sleep…"

"Don't you do anything else but sleep?"

"I eat of course!!"

"Then?"

"I go back to sleep!" Zoro replied.

"AGRH!!! WE WONT SURVIVE HERE IF YOU JUST KEEP SLEEPING!!"

"Well, I will survive since I eat, right?" Zoro said, as he leaned on a coconut tree.

"AHH!! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!!" Trisha said, walking away from Zoro.

"Oi! Where are you going?" Zoro called out.

"ANYWHERE FAR AWAY FROM YOU, MEANIE!!" Trisha stuck her tongue out to Zoro. "DON'T FOLLOW ME!!"

"That's fine with me! Finally I get some rest!" Zoro said, as he closed his eyes to sleep.

Oh no!! The All Blue expedition became separated! Zoro and Trisha are stranded on an island while Sanji and Takono are still hours away from them!! Will Zoro and Trisha survive? Will Sanji and Takono find them sooner?? What'll happen?! Before this chapter closes, we go to our Mugiwara friends…

* * *

The Flagship of the Mugiwara drifts away from the Isle of the Dragon… leaving Drake behind… and once again, the Mugiwara are back to their usual days…

"WAHHHHH!!! IM VERY HUNGRY!!" Luffy shouted out, stomach growling the loudest. "SOMEONE FEEED MEEEE MEEEAATT!!"

"Don't worry!! I will cook SUPAH FOOD!!!" Franky rushed to the kitchen.

"No, don't, Franky." Nami said, holding her stomach. "My tummy saying no more…"

Sogeking's stomach growled loudly. "Ugh… a hero should survive this test…"

Robin calmly eats an apple, while reading a book.

Luffy couldn't take it anymore, he HAD to eat meat… then suddenly he eyed at Chopper. "M-Meat??"

Chopper was innocently talking with Robin, then Luffy's eyes widened when the sight of Chopper changed into a large chicken leg. "NYAAAHH!! MEAAATTT!!" Luffy grabbed an axe and began running towards Chopper.

Chopper, who was unaware of the situation, looked back and saw a wild Luffy running towards him, alerted, Chopper started running as well.

"WAHH!! COME BACK, MOVING MEAT!! I WANNA EAT YOUUUU" Luffy kept swinging the axe in the air.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! NAMI-SAN!! SOGEKING!! ROBIN!!! FRANKY!!! HEELLLPP!!!!" Chopper yelled out as he was chased by a hungry Luffy.

Nami and the others looked at the situation. "OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HECK IS LUFFY DOING!! STOP HIM!!" Nami screamed.

"UWAH!!! STOP MOVING!!! OR I'LL CUT YOUUUU!!" Luffy drooled.

Ehehe. Yeah, Luffy became uncontrollable he mistaken Chopper with meat!! Oh well, we'll have to see what'll happen next in the next chapter of this story…

* * *

So, that's all!! I know its short, but enjoy it… and good news is that my computer isn't screwy anymore!! So I'll update as soon as I can!! Okay? Thanks!! 


	15. Day 21: Voodoo?

On the small deserted island…

Zoro sleeps on a coconut tree, Trisha makes a fire…

And no boat was on the coast…

* * *

Trisha decided to go back to Zoro since she was scared being alone, so she was only a few feet away from the snoozing Zoro, making a campfire.

"OI!! MARIMO-SAN!! HELP ME OUT HERE WILL YOU?!?" Trisha yelled.

Zoro woke up. "What the hell do you want now, Mad Doc…"

"Get me more fire wood! I'm feeling chilly!" Trisha demanded.

"Chee… now I'm being commanded by a doctor now, huh?" Zoro stood, drawing his three swords. "HUH?!"

"What? What's wrong?" Trisha looked back at him.

"MY WADOU ICHIMOJI!! WHERE IS IT?!" Zoro took a look around, looking for his sword.

"Wadou Ichi… what?" Trisha misheard.

"Never mind!! It must be here somewhere…" Zoro said, looking around the hot sandy beach, looking around for minutes, then gives up. "Damn it… it was my prized sword…"

"See!! I knew it!! YOU'RE MARRIED TO YOUR SWORDS AND YOU DON'T CARE OF OUR SURVIVAL!!" Trisha said, yelling at him.

"HEY!! WATCH IT!! I CARE FOR MY SWORDS OKAY?!?" Zoro yelled back at him, still looking around. "Crap… I hate this…"

Trisha stood. "Okay, Marimo-san! Now tell me, what you want me to do now?" She said, putting her hands on waist.

"Look for my sword, Mad doc…"

"GRRR!! FINE!! IF YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOUR STUUUUPID SWORD, THEN I'LL HELP YOU FIND IT!!" She said, stomping angrily away from Zoro, looking around.

"Pssh… a Mad Doc really…" Zoro said.

Yes, it has already been 5 hours when Trisha and Zoro were stuck on the island, and more worse, Zoro's Wadou Ichimoji is missing!! What'll they do now? Well, let's set our sights on Sanji and Takono.

* * *

Sanji stretched.

"Takono-chwan… JUST LEAVE THEM BE AND WE CAN BE ALONE TOGETHER AGAIN!!" Sanji said in his usual heart eyes and Mellorine tone.

"No, Sanji-kun. I won't quit until I find Trisha-Nee Chan. Since that bucket head Marimo might do something wrong to her anyway!" Takono said, maneuvering the ship.

The small vessel was totally off course to All Blue. Sanji also believed that they should rescue their new friend, even if she IS with Zoro. So their current location: Somewhere south in the Grand Line.

"Takono-Chwan!! What's that?!" Sanji exclaimed, pointing.

"Eh? What is it??" Takono looked to where he was pointing, seeing a small white branch or some sort. "It's just a branch, Sanji-kun…" She said.

"Are you sure? I have a funny feeling we should check it out…" Sanji said.

"Okay, okay, but a branch?" Takono shrugged, but maneuvered the ship to the darned thing anyway. "There! Now take a closer look at it!" She said a minute later.

"EH? It's that Marimo's sword!!" Sanji exclaimed as he saw the object, picking it off from the sea. "What's it doing here?"

"Huh? Zoro's sword? OH MY GOD!! THEY WERE DROWNED!!" Takono ran to Sanji. "SANJI-KUN!!"

"Oi, if that guy WAS drowned, the whole sea should turn green by now… and I don't see more of his swords, so it's possible they're still alive… but WHERE?" Sanji said, holding Zoro's most prized sword. "Tsk… we have to find them quick or they'll drown somewhere out there…" Sanji walked in the vessel.

"Trisha-Nee Chan… where are you?"

* * *

Back at the island… the sun started setting. And it's around 5 at the evening, and still stranded. After looking for some firewood, Trisha walked over to Zoro.

Zoro sat down on the sand, hands on his face.

"Well, well, well. What happened to the all mighty guy who wants to be the most famous swords man??" Trisha came in, dropping the pile of wood to the floor.

"Shut up… I'm trying to think…" He hissed in reply.

"Look, Marimo-san, you sword isn't lost. Maybe it's only washed ashore!" Trisha said, trying to lighten the situation "Ne… but that still means it's lost…" she lowered her head.

"Damn it…"

Trisha's stomach growled. "Neh… I'm hungry…"

"Alright… fine. I'll look for food… just stay here." Zoro stood. "I'll try looking around one more time… it must be here somewhere…" Zoro walked away.

"Hey! Just hurry up will you?" Trisha took out a small match box out of her pocket. "I don't wanna be alone, you know!" she said, lighting the fire wood.

"Yeah, yeah… whatever…" Zoro walked off.

Trisha sighed, sitting down on the sand. "Neh… I thought the whole voyage to All Blue will be safe, but I guess I jumped to conclusions early… Tsk…" She said to herself. "Oh well, I'm sure Sanji-san and Takono-nee Chan will find us here!" She took out a matchstick and lit the pile of woods into fire.

Just then, at the corner of her eyes, she saw someone walking across the sand, and then the figure stopped at the shoreline. Trisha stood to see who it was.

"Oi, WHO GOES THERE?!?" She shouted at the figure that was just standing by the shore as she makes her way to him.

The figure turned his head, looking at who was calling. Trisha kept coming at him. "Ne! who are you??" as she said that, she felt a shot of pain on her neck, then in seconds, she fell asleep on the sand.

When Trisha was down, more than 30 men with giant masks and spindly spears surrounded her.

"Well, well! Finally! We got someone to EAT!!!" a man wearing a huge mask, the mask reaching till his knees said, the other men shook their masks in reply.

"Quick! We have to get her to the chief! We will make the necessary rituals THEN we can eat her!! COME!!" Another man in a mask said, and the others shaking their masks in reply, then all of them carried Trisha away into the deep forest.

Just at that time, Zoro came walking in.

"Hey, Doc, I got your food…" Zoro said, dragging a huge bear which he cut down in the forest. "Eh?" he looked around. "Hey Doc! Come out! I'm not kidding here! Tsk… this is bad… where'd she go?" He said, muttering.

Zoro saw something gleaming on the sand. Zoro came close to examine it. "A watch?" Then, Zoro looked around. "What the hell happened here…" realizing that she's in danger, Zoro ran into the thicket of the woods.

Then after 15 minutes of cutting through the forest, Zoro found a village.

"_Great Gods… where the hell am I now??" _Zoro said under his breath, looking around, seeing dark skinned people walking around with huge masks, holding flimsy spears and chanting some incoherent words he didn't understand. _"Well… this looks like trouble, but, just in case, I have to ask where Trisha went…"_

As Zoro took a step in the village, the whole tribe was looking at him already.

"_Oookay. Wrong move." _Zoro stood ready with his two swords, and then he yelled at them. "HEY!! WHO ARE YOU GUYS?!"

The masked men raised their spears, pointing them at Zoro. "Who you?" one of them asked.

"I'm just a stranded person, okay? I'm just looking for my frie…" before Zoro could continue, he saw an unconscious Trisha being carried into a large hut. "TRISHA!?!?" Zoro ran to chase her.

But all of the masked men disagreed, and then they blocked his way, pointing their spears closer at him.

"DAMN YOU, MASKED BASTARDS!!" Zoro ran towards them, hacking away their slim spears and prepared his nitoryuu technique. "SAI-KURU!!" spinning around with his swords, Zoro sent all of the masked men in front of him flying backwards. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!!"

Zoro ran across the small village, cutting anything around him, and then as he reached the large hut of the village, he saw… something disturbing.

Trisha was placed on a table, around are some hooded figures bowing to her, and a big hooded man at the center of the hut, holding a staff. Zoro just stood there and asked. "who in hells name are you guys??"

The big man replied. "We hungry, so we eat your friend here"

"GOOD LORD, NO!!" Zoro leaped to the big man, swords pointing at him for the kill, but instead, he was pushed back by… something.

"Bwaahahaha!! YOU NEVER KILL US!!! WE INVINCIBLE!! Ahem, and we eat your friend!" The big man said.

This just pissed Zoro off. "YOU…" Zoro ran again, but was stopped once more by some force. "The hell? Who ARE YOU PEOPLE!??!" Zoro yelled.

"We voodoo people! And you will be cursed!!" He said.

Zoro misunderstood. "LOOK I HAVE TO TIME FOR YOUR VOODOO CRAP AND GIVE MY FRIEND BACK!!"

Silence.

Then Zoro noticed all the hooded figures are looking at him. "You… call… voodoo… CRAP!??!?" The big man shouted suddenly. Surprised, Zoro took his stance. "YOU DONE TOO MUCH, FOREST HEAD!! YOU MUST BE _**CURSED!!!**_" the big man lifted his staff, and started chanting some words.

"Crappy bastard" Zoro prepared another nitoryuu technique. "LETS SEE IF YOUR CURSE CAN CURSE THIS!!"

Just then, huge sparks of electricity came out of the big man's staff. "IF THIS BOLT TOUCH YOU, YOU WILL BECOME A VERY UGLY AND VERY ANNOYING ANIMAL!! BWAHAHAHA!!"

"I don't think so… _**Nanajuu-Ni Pondou Hou**_" Zoro swung his sword, sending two gigantic air waves to the bolt, but once both air wave and bolt touch each other, the bolt and the airwave were repelled. But the bolt was deflected and was shot outside the hut, flying far, far, far away from the village. "HAH!! LETS SEE IF THAT BOLT CAN CATCH ME NOW!! BWHAHAHAHAHA!!" Zoro laughed.

"N-no way!! The curse should touch this forest head!! NOOO!!" the big man said, worriedly. "But no matter… your friend is still in danger!! HAAHAHAHA!!"

"Good god…" Zoro took his stance.

* * *

BUT!! The story isn't over yet!! What happened to the bolt magic made by the voodoo doctor?? Well, we'll tell you!

Sanji was busy maneuvering the ship while Takono just finished bathing.

"Sanji-kun, don't tell me you were peeking again, were you?" Takono said, wiping her hair.

"Nah, Takono-chwan! Why should I do that anyway! I'm not a pervert!" Sanji flashed a smile at her.

"Don't act cute with me, Sanji-kun, JUST TELL ME THE TRUT…" just at that time, the bolt which was deflected by Zoro came into the ship, and struck Takono at the back. And just keep reading at what happened.

"I am telling the truth, my lovey!! Trust me!! So what do you want for din…" as Sanji turned back around, he didn't see anyone, except Takono's towel on the floor. "Ne? Takono-chwan?? What happened to you??" Sanji asked. "Where are youuu? Yoo-hoo! Takono-chwan!!"

Just then, he heard a small "mew!" on the floor.

"Huh?" Sanji walked to the towel on the floor, and picked it up, and he saw a small kitten on the floor. "UWAH!! A KITTY!! NYAAA!! SO CUTE!! But… wait a minute… where's Takono-chwan?" Sanji looked around, with the small kitten on his hand, then after making an extensive looking around the ship, the stared at the little kitten. "Wait a minute… I found this kitten where Takono was standing with her towel… then that means…"

Sanji looked at the little cat silently. Then:

"Sanji shouted at the little cat, realizing Takono somehow TRANSFORMED into a cat. "N-NE!! What happened?! Just a while ago you were human then when I looked back… YOU ARE A CAT!!" Sanji said to the cat.

"Mew!" it replied.

"Good gods… and I thought Zoro having green hair was weird, THIS IS EVEN WEIRDER!!" Sanji stood. "Now what shall I do?! MY NAVIGATOR TURNED INTO A CAT!! I MIGHT GET LOST IN GRAND LINE!! NOOOO!!!"

"Mew!"

"Tsk… your right… I must not lose hope… I must… FIND MY OWN WAY!! NAVIGATOR OR NOT!!" Sanji stood, still holding the kitten on his hand, then took a look at it again. "But I don't understand… HOW DID SHE TURN INTO A KITTY?!?!?"

"Meaw…"

"Tsk… anyways… I have to find a way to bring her back to normal, but HOW?!?" Sanji said. "There's no island on sight… and we're low on supplies…"

"Mew."

Sanji placed the kitty… or Takono on his shoulder and started maneuvering the ship. "My instincts are telling me to head east… SO I'LL HEAD EAST!!"

"Meow!"

Well, folks, after a month (or so…) without updating, All Blue is on its feet again!! Takono is turned into a cat by voodoo magic, and Sanji becomes stranded on the sea, meanwhile at the small island full of masked people, Zoro stands his guard against the big voodoo doctor in front of him while Trisha is being prepared to be eaten by mysterious people behind masks!! Looks like Perfect Peace Arc has come to its end, and a new Saga begins!!

* * *

Well, I felt like updating this since Takono gave me some ideas for All Blue… but anyhoo! Ja for now and we'll be back! (Hopefully) –Neon.


End file.
